My tailspin in Talespin
by DreamerAndReader
Summary: What if one day you'd go to your backyard and you'd find an crystal-like object that would transport you into another world? And not just any world but the world of your favorite cartoon? Well, here's my story... Rated T for some mild language. (Written mostly for language practice).
1. Author's note

_**!ATTENTION!**_

* * *

**This is a story about me if I'd end up in ****_Disney's Talespin._**

**I'm writing this because dreaming myself being in my favorite cartoons/movies is a way of relaxing for me and writing this on English is a good way to practice the language.**

**Since this is about the cartoon, I want to remind that characters belong to Disney and the original plots of the episodes do too. **

_**Full respect to the original writers!**_

**I'm only adding myself and some extra stories and plot.**

**With that said:**

**Please enjoy and feel free to review**

* * *

**P.S. Remember to read the Author's note at the end of every chapter, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1: The red jewel

**Feb 27 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The red jewel**_

It was an ordinary day. Nothing special to it. I was home alone, both of my parents were still at work. I sat in the living room watching TV and being bored. Usually I would have been on my computer surfing in the internet, but I had promised myself not to use computer during the whole week. After all, since I didn't have school for another week I had already spend too much time in front of the screen.

I turned off the TV. There was nothing good on that time of the day. I took off my glasses and closed my eyes in order to have a snooze but only few seconds later...

_**THUMP!**_

I jolted up, my eyes wide open, and looked around. There was nothing implying what had made that sound. Not even our dogs who usually bark at _everything_, seemed to have noticed anything. _"Did I imagine it?"_ I put my glasses back on and walked up to the window facing our front yard to check if our neighbor, who had been working on his car, had noticed anything. Nope. He was still working on the car as if nothing unusual had happened._  
_

_"Am I hearing things?" _I walked to the other side of the house to see if there was anything on the back yard. And there was.

In the middle of the yard was a small hole which I was sure hadn't been there before. And a glimmer of red light was coming from it.

I ran to get my coat and shoes so I could investigate the hole. "You guys aren't coming!" I told our dogs who wanted to follow me outside. I closed the backdoor quickly in front of them and walked up to the hole, cautiously. I didn't know what to expect to see in it.

_"With my luck it's probably an alien egg that will hatch and end up eating my brains or something like that"._

But it wasn't an alien or its egg. On the bottom of the hole, which was perfectly round shaped, lied something that looked like a red crystal. Even though I kinda knew touching it wouldn't probably be the smartest thing to do I knelt down and reached my hand out to touch it. "OUCH!" I yelped as the crystal gave me a small electric shock. It didn't really hurt that much but it did surprise me. It also irritated me. "Don't you start with me" I said out loud and grabbed the crystal.

What happened next was something that I will never forget. First it felt like a current of electricity went through my body all the way from my fingers to top of my head and down to my toes. I was blinded by a red flash and all I could see was blackness. And like if that wasn't enough I felt my body falling down backwards. A moment of feeling weightless... second of falling... and feeling of hitting water followed by feeling of sinking. I opened my eyes and the water made them hurt like crazy. I waved my arms and legs trying to get to the surface. Luckily I was only a few inches below. My eyes were still hurting from the bright flash and water but at least I could breath now.

My glasses were tainted by water droplets so I lifted them up to my forehead to have a better look around. Even without them I could tell it was a beautiful midday with no clouds on the blue sky. I looked around me to see an island or a shore where I could swim to and I felt my stomach plummeting after I realized there was no ground on sight. I stuck my tongue out to taste the water, hoping it wouldn't be salty seawater. I spat the water out from my mouth right after tasting it. Salty. _"But it can't be. I don't live even near any seas."_ Then all the memories of the hole and the crystal came rushing back. I looked at my right hand. I was still holding the crystal thing. "Where the heck have you brought me?!" I yelled desperately. As you might have guessed the rock didn't answer._  
_

_"Crap crap crapcrapcrapcrapcrapCRAP". _That was all I could think at that moment. _"I'm all alone in the middle of a sea, no land anywhere, no food, no water, not even a frigging BOAT" _Panic started to overcome me and I was about to cry but a sound of motor getting nearer made me stop at the spot. _"A plane?"_ I looked up in the sky and in deed there was a plane coming towards the place I was. The hope of being rescued gave me strength to wave my arms in the air and yell from the top of my lungs for help. The jewel slipped from my hands and even tough a strange feeling made me want to dive down and get it back the surviving instinct forced me to wave my arms even faster. After all it was because of that rock that I ended up in this mess.

The plane was flying nearer and nearer and I hoped more than ever that the pilot would look down and see me. But the plane flew over me and continued flying away. My heart sank and the hope died like fly getting slapped with a newspaper. But then, the plane turned around and started to land near me._ "Thank goodness that plane is seaplane. This has got to be the best coincidence ever!"_

The seaplane made waves as it landed on the water and some water made it's way to my mouth again. As I coughed the water out I heard a voice asking:

"Hey, are you alright there?"

The voice made me freeze for a moment. Not because it was scary or anything, the voice was actually very friendly,but because I _knew_ that voice. But it couldn't be. I turned around and saw the pilot who's voice it was. It was very close that my eyeballs didn't fall from my face.

The pilot was a _bear_. A grey furred bear wearing a yellowish pilot's shirt and a red cap.

But even that wasn't the most shocking thing. It was the fact that I knew the bear.

His name was Baloo. And that could mean only one thing.

_"Holy crap! I'm in the world of Talespin!"_

* * *

**_Author's note_**

**And that was the first chapter of my story. Special thanks to _AmazingWriteronWings_. She encouraged me to start writing this story. She also has a story where her OC is in Talespin,and other stories that you might want to check out. =D  
Feel free to review. No flames please.**


	3. Chap 2: I'm a human

**March 7 2014**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: I'm a human_**

"You okay? Ya look like you'd seen a ghost or somethin'"

I blinked a couple of times to make sure I was seeing right. It really was him, no doubt about it.

"No. I-i mean yes, yes, I'm fine." I stuttered.

"Well then-" Baloo said as he reached his hand out to me "Why don't ya climb on board. It'd be nicer than soakin' your clothes".

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me inside the plane. My clothes and hair were soaking wet and even though the water had been relatively warm I still shivered a bit. Baloo opened a small closet and pulled a big towel from one of the shelves.

"Here, use this" he said and handed it to me.

"Thanks, Bal- I mean mister." I didn't want to let him know I already knew him. Baloo laughed a little.

"Ha-ha, no need to be so formal gal. The name's Baloo. An' you're...?"

"Um, I'm Elisabet."

"Okay then Elisabet, what'd you say if I'd take you to my pal Louie's place to dry up?"

"Yeah that'd be great." I followed him to the cockpit and he told me to have a seat on the navigators seat. I took my shoes off and put my coat on the back of the seat to dry and I sat down. Baloo started the engines and we took off to the sky. I looked around with excitement. Even though only things I could see were sky and sea it was awesome to see it from the plane's cockpit.

"This is cool. I've never been on a seaplane before."

"You're a lucky girl 'cause ya got your first flight in the best plane an' the pilot numero uno."

"Is that so?" I said smiling, "and does this plane have a name or is it just 'the best plane'?"

"I call her the Sea Duck." Baloo said with a grin.

"Nice name" I said as I started to dry my hair with the towel. It was that moment that I realized my glasses were still up on my forehead. But I could see fine around me. Usually everything more than seven inches away would start to look blurry. _"Guess that red flash messed with my eyes"_ I thought and kept drying. After all it wasn't the strangest thing that had happened to me. Then I saw Baloo from the corner of my eye and he was looking at me with a pondering expression, but when he realized I saw him he turned to face the windshield again. _"He's probably wondering what I am"_ I thought, _"well I'm not blaming him. I'd be wondering it too if suddenly a strange creature would show up in my life"_.  
I tried to think something to say and start a conversation._  
_

"It's a good thing you saw me" I said finally "for a moment there I thought you're just going to keep on flying past me."

"Well I wouldn't have seen ya if it hadn't been that bright flash" he answered. "I was looking around to see where it came from and then I spotted you."

"Was that flash red?" I asked as I turned to look at him. Baloo looked at me for a second and then he scratched his head.

"Now that ya mentioned it-" he said slowly "I think it really was a red one. But how come you knew it?"

"Uh, it's a long story..."

"You'll have plenty of time to tell that story", he grinned, "'cause we're here" and he pointed at something before us. I turned to look and my jaw drop a little.

The thing he was pointing at was an island mostly covered with jungle and one huge tree. And there was one building, which seemed to been build around the huge tree and on top of an old wreck of a sailing ship, with Hawaiian looking bamboo walls and thatched roof. On the roof was a sign that spelled **Louie's **on big letters and in front of the place were several planes tied to docks floating on the water.

"May I present: Louie's Place" he said happily.

I couldn't speak, I was too amazed to think that I'll actually get to visit Louie's Place. Baloo landed the Sea Duck and steered her to one of the docks for planes. I took the towel from my hair and we stepped out of the plane and one of Louie's monkey employees dressed in a neat mechanics uniform came to talk with him.

"Hi Baloo. Want me to fill her up?" the monkey asked.

"Not this time, the tank's already full" Baloo answered. "I'm just here to show my new friend around" he said as he put his hand on my shoulder. The monkey smiled at me and lifted his hat, bowing a bit.

"Welcome to Louie's, miss. Enjoy your stay"

"Thanks and I'm sure I will" I said and followed Baloo from the docks towards the main doors of the bar. As we were getting closer I started to shook a little.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit nervous" I said.

"No need for that" Baloo said smiling. "They have a lot of strange people around here, no-one will look at you weirdly if that's what you're worryin'."

"Gee, I guess I should say thanks for that or something."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." he apologized. "No offense"

"It's okay, non taken" I said and sighed. I'd probably have to deal with things like this from now on.

"Well now, are we going to stand here or step in?" he asked and I nodded.

"Let's go" I said and pushed the door open.

The place looked just like in the cartoon, from the tiki masks to the tables made of wooden barrels and from fast waiters to happy customers. As I was looking around with amazement, an orangutan wearing light blue hawaiian-style shirt, a pink lei around his neck and a hat in his head came towards us.

"Hiya Louie!" Baloo exclaimed happily.

"Baloo, my man!" Louie beamed "Gimme some skin, pal" and they slapped hands with each other.

"Hey Louie, look what I fished from the ocean today" Baloo said and pushed me forward. Louies eyes widened a bit when he saw me.

"Well what do you know" he said, "the fishes are getting stranger and stranger each year".

I didn't know what to say. Louie smiled at me.

"No need to be shy, missy. Welcome to Louie's, the home of the best drinks and parties on the southern seas. I'm Louie himself".

"I'm Elisabet" I said and reached my hand out to shake his hand.

"Pretty name for a pretty lady" he said and grabbed my hand, shook it and gave it a small kiss, making my face turn red. I yanked my hand back and looked down. Both Baloo and Louie laughed.

"You really are a shy one aren't ya?" Louie said. I didn't answer, I was too embarrassed. As I was looking down I saw my jeans which were still wet and I remembered why we had come here in the first place. Baloo seemed to remember it too.

"Say Louie, d'you think Lis here could get something dry to wear".

"Sure cuz. Follow me, Lizzy."

_"Only my first day here and I already have two nicknames. Nice"_ I thought as I followed Louie through the room. The people looked at me either with surprised or questioning faces. _"They'll get used to me. I hope"_. Louie leaded me through a door on the back of the place, down the stairs to a corridor that led to the kitchen and to the part of the building that worked as Louie's apartment. He opened one of the doors and I saw a nice clean bathroom, with a bathtub and all.

"Wait here, I'll go see if I can find ya some dry clothes. There's clean towels in the closet below the sink" he said as he shut the door.

I walked up to the sink and washed my glasses, because even though I could see well around me I still wanted to keep them with me. I glanced into a mirror on the wall above the sink and I noticed something shocking. I still had my dark brown hair and blue eyes, purple long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans and even the necklace watch around my neck. But the shocking thing was that I looked like a cartoon: my eyes were slightly bigger and my skin was smoother. But I still felt normal and everything around me, even though still cartoon looking, was three-dimensional.

_"This is getting weirder and weirder" _I thought. All this new information made me feel dizzy and I had to lean myself to the sink to prevent myself from falling over. Someone knocked on the door and I heard Louie's voice:

"Hey Liz. I found you some clothes."

I opened the door and Louie gave me a small pile of clothes and told me to try them on to see if any of them fit.

"Once you've changed, we can put those wet clothes of yours to dry."

Few minutes later I came out of the bathroom wearing a green short sleeved shirt with white Hibiscus flowers and a light pink cloth tied around my waist as a long skirt, since there wasn't really that much of another choice for me to wear on my lower body. I took my own clothes and I went back to upstairs and saw Baloo and Louie having a conversation, but as soon as they spotted me they stopped and smiled at me.

"Found some that fit?" Baloo asked.

"Yes, as you can see"

"Here, lemme take those" Louie said and I gave him the clothes. He asked one of his employees to take them outside to dry in the wind.

"Hey Lis would you like to have a drink?" Baloo asked.

"I don't have any money" I said quietly.

"Don't sweat it. I'll pay for this one."

"That'd be the first time" Louie said and I let out a small laugh.

"Well put it on my tab."

"Okey-dokey." Louie turned to me. "What you'd like to drink?"

"Do you have strawberry milkshake here?" and few seconds later I had a milkshake in front of me. I tasted it and it was delicious.

"So, Lis..." Baloo said slowly, " I don't mean to be nosy or anythin', but me and Louie here have been wonderin'..." he paused for a few seconds, looking unsure how to continue.

"Yes? You've been wondering..." I encouraged him.

"_What_ exactly are you and how'd ya end up in the middle of the ocean?" Baloo said fast as if ashamed of asking it.

I looked at him, then at Louie and then back at Baloo as I thought how to explain my situation to them.

"For your first question: I am a human."

"And here I thought you were a woman" Louie joked and both me and Baloo laughed a little.

"Ha-ha, very funny. You know what I mean."

"I've never seen a human before" Baloo said."Where d'ya come from?"

"Like I said before, it's a long story. But I can tell you how I ended up in the ocean..." And so I told the about how my world was inhabited by humans and how the crystal had sent me splashing to the ocean. When I ended my story they both looked at me with their mouths open.

"Crazzzzy" Louie said.

"I'm not crazy" I said angrily before I remembered that he uses that word often.

"Hey, hey cuz, I didn't mean it like that" he said with his hands up. "I believe ya."

"So do I" Baloo said. "That red flash I saw proves it."

"Good, because I'm not mad or anything. But the question is-" I said as I put my elbows on the bar stand and leaned my head on my hands, "what am I going to do now? I don't have any money nor a place to stay."

"Cheer up, Lis" I heard Baloo saying as I felt his hand on my shoulder. "You can come with me to Higher for Hire".

"Higher for Hire?" I asked turning to him.

"It's the place I work as a cargo pilot." he said. "Untill I get the money to buy back the Sea Duck." he added quietly.

"Do you think your boss would give me a job?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, Becky said that she could use a helpin' hand in the office just the other day. Rebecca is my bosslady y'know." he said before I could ask, not that I was going to.

"Thanks Baloo. I owe you a lot." I said and hugged him.

"Don't mention it" he said and patted my back.

After I had drank my milkshake and changed to my now dry clothes me and Baloo said our good-byes to Louie we walked to the Sea Duck and took off to Cape Suzette.

_"I hope Rebecca likes me, because if not I'll be in trouble"_

* * *

_**Authors note: **_

**Finally I finished this. It took longer than I thought. In the next chapter we'll see how Rebecca reacts to a human who comes to ask for a job. Feel free to review.**


	4. Chap 3:Cape Suzette,Higher for Hire

**March 12 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Cape Suzette, Higher for Hire, Miss Cunningham**_

_"Maybe I shouldn't have drunk that milkshake"._ After the take off from Louie's Place my stomach had started to ache. I guess it was either the fast change of the altitude or that my body wasn't used to the food of this world.

"Feel okay? You're lookin' a bit pale there" Baloo asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm okay" I was trying to convince myself more than him. "How long to Cape Suzette? I think I might throw up."

"Not too long, try to hold it in a little longer. Here-" he hit the wall on his left and a small hatch opened above the windshield revealing two bottles of soda. He took one of the bottles and handed it to me.

"-Orange lemonade. It should help ya feel better."

I took the bottle gratefully. The soda made me feel better which was a relief. It would have been troublesome if I couldn't been able to eat the food in this world.

"Hey Baloo, just out of curiosity, could you tell me about your boss?"

"Sure, what'd ya like to know?"

"I dunno, something so I'll be at least a bit prepared when I meet her." It was a lie. I already knew all about her and Baloo, his navigator Kit Cloudkicker and mechanic Wildcat. But I knew that if I'd accidentally said something about them that they haven't told me they'd get suspicious. Then I would have no other choice but to explain to them that where I came from they were nothing but a cartoon show and that would probably make them think I'm some loony running away from an asylum.  
Baloo bought my excuse and started to tell the story all the way from the part where he met Kit to the moment he lost the Sea Duck to the bank and Rebecca bought it and the whole story about the first four episodes of the show including the air pirates and Shere Khan. I knew it all but it was still pretty cool to hear it from someone who _actually_ was there.  
Then something moved in my memory. I remembered how in the first episodes the story revolved around a red electrical stone made by Khan's scientists, the stone that the pirates used as a part of their lightning gun. A stone that was exactly like the one that _brought me here! _I slapped my hand hard to my forehead. _"Why the heck didn't I realize it before! I'm an idiot!"_

"What's wrong?" Baloo asked. I turned to him my hand still on my forehead.

"I... I just thought about something. Listen, you told about that electric what-ever-they-called-it stone. What did it look like?"

"Uh, well it was red... and thinner in the middle and... and..."

"Do you have a pen and some paper?"

"I have a pen-" Baloo said and pulled a pencil from one of his shirt pockets. "-but no paper."

I took the pencil and for his surprise I started to draw on my palm. After I was done I showed my drawing to him.

"Did it look like this?"

His eyes widened and he nodded."Yes, but how-"

"This is what the rock that brought me here looked like!" I exclaimed. "They must be one and the same!"

"But that thing blew up with that lightnin' gun. And it was almost two months ago."

I slumped down on my seat and sighed. "I don't get it".

I didn't know what to say anymore and we were both quiet for a while. Then Baloo smiled and broke the silence.

"Cheer up, Lis. I don't know how exactly that rock brought you here, but as long as you're stayin' with ol' Baloo you'll be fine 'till we find a way to get you home."

I smiled back to him."You know I've already said this several times today, but thank you".

Few minutes later we saw the cliffs that protected Cape Suzette. Baloo asked if I'd like to have a little tour above the city. I nodded and so as we were flying through the pass between the cliffs we rose little higher and I could see the tops of the cliffs, covered with fields and farms. Then I saw Cape Suzette. It was just like I had seen it in the show. High office buildings, industry towers, shops and apartment buildings just like you would expect from a city from the 1930's. But instead of humans the people walking on the streets were anthropomorphic animals: birds, dogs, cats, bears and many other species. We flew through the city and then turned around and headed back towards the bay. Baloo landed the plane on the water and he steered it towards the small dock in front of a building I recognized as Higher for Hire. I put my shoes back on and stepped out after Baloo.

"Wait, Baloo" I said as I realized something.

"What is it now?" he asked and we both stopped on the dock.

"What are we going to tell Rebecca? I mean by what I could gather she doesn't sound like a person who'd believe a story about a rock transporting people into other worlds. So if she asks where I come from what will I say?"

Baloo didn't seem too worried about my concern.

"We'll tell her the truth".

"What?"

"Well, think about it. You're a girl far from home lookin' for a job an' a place to stay. That's the truth ain't it? We'll just leave the whole you bein' from another world -thing out and she won't have a problem."

"Hmm, I guess that's okay" I said a bit doubtfully. "I just hope she won't ask any questions about my backstory" I muttered as Baloo was already at the door waiting for me. I walked up to him and we went in. Even though I had never been there before I had seen it so many times that I felt right at home. Rebecca Cunningham, the brown furred young bear lady with long brown hair wearing a purple-reddish jacket over a white turtleneck sweater and dark purple pants, was sitting behind the office desk and as we walked closer she turned her gaze from some papers to us.

"About time you got back, Baloo. You still have cargo to deliver today and Kit is still at school so I need you to start loading the plane on your own and-" her eyes widened a bit as she realized he wasn't alone. "Who's this?" she asked, got up from her chair and walked up to me, giving me a friendly smile.

"Becky, this's Elisabet. She's new in the town and lookin' for a job."

"Nice to meet you" I said and she and I shook hands.

"Like wise" she said as her gaze moved up and down on me. I could tell she was trying to figure out what the heck I was.

"I'm a human, if that's what you're wondering about"

"Huh?" she looked back at my face "Oh, a human, of course" she said smiling and obviously trying to hide her wonder.

"Yes, and I'm pretty far from home and I don't really have any money or a place to stay," I explained, "but Baloo here told me that you could probably give me a job and maybe let me stay here until I find another place. I mean if it's not too much trouble or anything".

Rebecca looked a bit doubtful. "Well, I could use some help here, but I'm not sure if..."

"You don't need to pay me" I hurried to say and she looked at me surprised. "My main concern is to have a place to live in. And if you will let me stay and work here for a couple of days you can judge by yourself if you want to hire me."

"Well, alright" she said, "how about this: we have few important deliveries tomorrow. If you can help us with them you'll get a job."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you, miss Cunningham".

"You may call me Rebecca" she smiled.

As Baloo had left with his new cargo Rebecca and I spent the next hour cleaning the storeroom for me to use, since beside it, the office, the bathroom and the kitchen there was only one another room in the building and that was the room where Baloo and Kit had their beds.

"I'm sorry we don't have a bed or even a mattress for you" she said apologizing as we hanged a hammock from the ceiling for me to sleep in.

"It's okay, as long as I don't need to sleep on the floor I'm fine."

We heard someone coming in and heard a boy's voice: "I'm back miz Cunningham!"

"That's Kit" Rebecca told me and grabbed my hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you to each other".

We walked in to the office and I saw a brown bear kid wearing a blue and red cap backwards and a green sweater over a white shirt. As he saw me he took his cap of.

"Kit, I'd like you to meet Elisabet. She'll be staying here with us for a while. Elisabet, here's our navigator Kit Cloudkicker".

"Hi, Baloo told me about you" I said and waved my hand for him.

"Nice to meet you ma'am" he said and I giggled at him.

"You can call me Lis like Baloo does."

He seemed to relax and put his cap back on. Rebecca suggested that Kit could show me around the place, since she had to make few phone calls to some clients, so for the rest of the day I spend with Kit going around the place.  
After we were done I told him the truth as he had asked about who I was. He seemed a bit doubtful but then Baloo returned and told Kit his part of the story. Kit agreed that it might be best not to tell Rebecca about the red rock.

Later that night I was lying on the hammock and going through the events of the day in my head. Before Rebecca left to her apartment we had had spaghetti bolognese for supper and she had told us to go early to bed because we would have to wake up early tomorrow.  
I lied there in the dark looking at the ceiling. My eyelids started to feel heavy. As I closed them I was only thinking that when I wake up I'll be back in my own bed back home. _"Which would actually be a shame because it is actually pretty cool to be here". _And that was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

**Finally at the Higher for Hire. In the next chapter I will start using the actual plots from the show. I'll start from one of my favorite episodes: _I only have ice for you_. So if you have seen the show you'll know which character will be introduced to a human very very soon.**


	5. Chap 4: The first job

**March 14 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The first job and the first trouble**_

It was early in the morning and I was lying on the floor. The reason for it was the fact that when I had woke up I had thought the crystal, Baloo and all that had just been a dream. So I had tried to turn and lie on my other side but the hammock I was sleeping on had twisted around and I had fell off. "Well, this is a good way to start the first day at work" I said quietly to myself but inside I was squeeling like a fan girl because it was all real and not a dream.  
Since I was already awake I decided to dress up. I had had to sleep in my underwear because I didn't have a pajama or a nightgown, although Rebecca had offered to go and get me some of hers that I could borrow. I had thanked her for the offer and told that since I was taller than her they probably wouldn't had fit me. As I was putting on my neck watch I realized it had stopped and was showing 2:34. _"The seawater" _I shrugged and put it on anyways. I put my glasses in my pocket because now that I could see without them they would only blur my vision, but I was too attached to them to just leave them there.

The door opened and Rebecca walked in.

"Oh good, you're already awake and dressed" she said happily. "Now if you could go and wake up Kit and Baloo I can make us some quick breakfast before we have to get going".

"You mean you're coming too?"

"Of course. After all you suggested yourself that I should keep an eye on you to see if you're a good worker".

_"I don't recall saying it like that"_ I thought as I climbed up the stairs. I opened the door to Kit and Baloo's room and the sound of very loud snoring escaped from the room. I walked up to Kit who was sleeping with earmuffs on and shook him gently to wake him up. He opened his eyes and took the earmuffs off.

"Morning Lis" he yawned. "What time is it?"

"Beats me, my watch is broken".

I turned to Baloo who was still snoring like crazy in his bed. I shook his shoulder but it didn't do anything but made his snore sound a bit wobbling.

"You won't get him up like that" Kit said as he got up from his bed. He walked next to me and cleared his throat.

"WAKE UP, PAPA BEAR!" he yelled into Baloo's ear, who yelped and jolted up.

"Rise and shine Baloo" I said trying to hide my smile.

Two hours later we were already at the island where we were supposed to pick up the cargo. There were two different kinds of cargo: few barrels of strawberry jam and a wooden box which was left by two official looking guards. Rebecca had went inside the office, located near the small airport where we had landed, to talk with the guards who had brought the box. When I asked Baloo what was in the box, instead of telling he just showed it to me. As he removed the lid I saw that the box was full of rubies all the size of an egg.  
"This's our secret delivery" Baloo told me quietly "these rubies here can only be founded on this island here".

"Shouldn't they be shipped in some armored security plane?" I asked.

"That's why this's a _secret_ delivery" Kit said.

"Yeah," Baloo continued, "the air pirates would surely attack an armored plane, but they won't think a regular cargo plane would be deliverin' this stuff".

"Air pirates?" I said as I started to remember the storyline that included both the jam and the rubies.

"Yeah, remember what I told you yesterday? About Don Karnage and the lightnin' gun..."

"Yeah, yeah I remember that. I just thought that what if the pirates have founded out that you'll be delivering these rubies?"

"Come on, there's _no way _they could have found out about it"

"They founded out about that Khan's stone didn't they?"

"She got you there, papa bear" Kit looked at Baloo who laughed a bit.

"You know, you're right. We should find a way to make sure those pirates won't get their hands on these if they really try to rob us. But then again-" he said as he opened one of the jam barrels "I can't think with an empty stomach". He dipped his hand into the jam and was about to put it into his mouth but then he suddenly stopped. Kit and I exchanged puzzled glances.

"Papa bear?" he asked worriedly.

Baloo turned to us and smiled.

"Lil' britches, I just got an' idea how we're gonna fool those thieves. Now, hand those rubies over here..."

...

Soon we were on our way back to Cape Suzette and once again I was in the back of the plane with Rebecca and the jam barrels. As we were sitting there Rebecca explained me the whole deal about the rubies and I decided not to mention that Kit and Baloo had already told me.

I yawned loudly."Why did we have to get those rubies so early?"

"Because we have another important cargo to deliver today." she answered. "And the more cargo we can deliver a day the more money we'll earn."

Before I could say anything else the plane made a bump in the air making me fall off from the barrel I was sitting on. Rebecca walked to the cockpit and I heard how she asked what was going on.

"We've got company" Baloo said. I got up and hurried to the cockpit too. I saw how few smaller planes were circling around us like vultures and I recognized them to be the planes the air pirates used. And soon enough a familiar voice with a spanish accent mixed with french and italian ones started to speak from the radio.

"Hallo there Sea Duck. It is I, the feared pirate _Don Karnage_!"

"The pirate you told me about?" I asked calmly from Baloo who nodded and grabbed the microphone.

"Why hello Karnie. What do ya want?"

"It is Karnage, _Karnage_!" we heard him yell. "Land now or we shoot you down".

"Sure thing" Baloo said, put the mic down and started to land.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Rebecca yelled. I sighed and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Rebecca. We couldn't have gotten away, we are surrounded."

She was still huffing angrily as we landed. We all walked into the back of the plane to wait for the pirates to get in and we heard how they landed around the Sea Duck and the sound of how some of them climbed on top of the plane. _"Why would they do that?"_ I wondered but at that moment the door opened and three air pirates whom I recognized as Mad Dog, Dumptruck and Gibber stormed in.  
Mad Dog was a brown, scrawny-looking canine with chinese looking moustache wearing a vest , a pair of bracers on his wrists and aviation goggles on his head over some sort of arabic styled cloth. Dumptruck was also a canine, a big gray canine wearing a reddish-brown west over a light colored shirt so only the puffed sleeves were showing, a scarf and a black top hat. Gibber was a bit shorter than Mad Dog and he was wearing a orange coat over a red turtleneck, a brown cap in his head and a pair of black boots, yet strangely enough no pants.

The three pirates pointed their guns at us and Mad Dog told us with his whiny voice to raise our hands up. We did as he told and then another pirate stepped in the plane. He was an orange-reddish furred wolf wearing a blue captain's coat and grey pants with matching boots and he had a very sharp looking cutlass in his hand.

Don Karnage looked at the four of us and his eyes stopped on me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he asked giving me an evil smile.

_"I knew this was going to happen"_ I thought as he pointed his cutlass at me.

* * *

_**Author's**_ _**note**_

**Gakh, finally I got the air pirates in the story, I'm so happy. So anyways this chapter has my explanation why in the original episode Baloo hid the rubies in the jam. And now Don Karnage is finally meeting Elisabet but you have to wait for the next chapter to see his full reaction (I'm mean like that XD). Feel free to review.  
P.S. _AmazingWriteronWings _updated the 18th chapter to her story March 15. Check it out =)**


	6. Chap 5: Don Karnage, rrrroll the 'R'

**March 17 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Don Karnage, rrrroll the "R"**_

"So-" Karnage said "here we have the traitorous boy,.." he glanced at Kit, " ...the plump excuse of a pilot,.." another glance, this time at Baloo, "and the annoying businesslady" he finished glancing at Rebecca who gave him a dirty look.

"But it seems we have a new victim with us, yes no?" he continued having the cutlass almost touching the tip of my nose.

"You must be Don Karnage" I said, trying to act calm which was a bit hard when in my head I was screaming with excitement and outside my head I had a sharp blade pointing at me.

"Don Ka**r**nage" he corrected with an annoyed tone in his voice, "rrrroll the "R"!

"Well excuse me misterr Karrrrnage" I said rolling the r's mockingly. I'm not sure if he realized it or not, but he continued like he didn't.

"And don't forget to remember it."

Karnage turned to face Baloo. "But enough about this freak-type woman. I'm here to-"

"_Excuse me!" _I said out loud and everyone turned to look at me surprised "_What_ did you call me?"

Karnage was still pointing me with the cutlass but I didn't care. I usually didn't care about insults either but being called a freak was too much.

"I called you a freak, because you look like one. I've never seen the likes of you, you strange looking woman"

"For your information the name is Elisabet and I am a _human_! _Not_ a _freak_!"

"A human you say?" he said grinning evilly and the tip of the cutlass was almost touching my throat. "Why don't you then be a _good_ human and keep quiet".

I wanted to say something more but the threat of having my throat cut made me bit my lip and I just looked at him coolly. He didn't care, he just lowered his cutlass as he turned to the other pirates who were still staring at me.

"Alright men, search the plane"

"Hold on" said Rebecca as Dumptruck and Gibber started to throw things around as they searched for the rubies while Mad Dog still pointed us with his gun,  
"This plane is private property. Who gave you the authority to ravage around in it. You're in big trouble, mister. Where are your credentials?"

"Read my lips" Karnage said as he leaned closer to her "I. Am. A. _Pirate_!" he said slowly. "I do not _need_ credentials".

Gibber came up to Karnage and mumbled something into his ear.

"What do you mean you found nothing?" he asked. Gibber muttered something more into his ear and Karnage suddenly grabbed him by his coat and yelled "I know what the word nothing means!" before pushing, or rather throwing, Gibber away.

"Where are they Baloo?" he asked brandishing the cutlass in front of his nose. Baloo didn't even blink.

"Where are what, Karnie?"

"It. Is. _Karnage. _DON KARNAGE" Karnage said trying not to blow his fuse.

"Yeah we've heard it already" I blurted out. He gave me dirty look and growled quietly.

"Be quiet Elisabet" Rebecca snapped. "Give him the rubies, Baloo, before he gets angry."she told Baloo.

"Yes, Baloo-" Karnage continued "before he gets aangryyyy".

"What rubies?" Baloo looked at Kit "You've seen any rubies, Kit?"

"Nope, not me. No rubies here." Baloo turned to me.

"How about you Lis? You've seen any rubies?"

"Rubies?" I asked and saw from the corner of my eye that Rebecca was looking at Kit, Baloo and me if the three of us had gone crazy. "Oh, you mean those red shiny rocks that people use in jewels and stuff. No, haven't seen any."

"_The rubies we're carrying_!" Rebecca cried out "Where are they, tell me!" she grabbed Baloo by his shirt collar.

"You must be confused, miss Cunningham." Baloo said calmly "We're hauling strawberry jam, not rubies" he said and Rebecca let his shirt go as he put his hand in the jam barrel he had opened back in the airport. He took some jam out and ate it. "Mmm-m, finger licking good".

"Want some?" he asked from Karnage as he hold out the rest of the jam in his hand. Some of the jam dripped on to Karnage's boot.

"I do not want any of your stinking jam!" Karnage yelled after he had shook the jam off his boot. "I want-"

"HOLD ON!" Rebecca cut him off. "I'm the owner of Higher for Hire and I have the right to know these things! Where did you hide the rubies?". While they were busy with the whereabouts of the rubies I sneaked next to the window.

"Yes,yes, the rubies, the rubies" Karnage shook Baloo by his shirt collar. "Tell her so I can eavesdrop!"

"Hey, look, I can see the opening to Cape Suzette" I said loudly.

"You're right"said Kit who had sneaked next to me. He gasped loudly. "Is that a Shore Patrol plane I see?" he said making sure Karnage heard it.

"Shore Patrol?" Karnage let go of Baloo and turned around. He cleared his throat and said calmly "I'm feeling forgiving today. To your ships men!" he told his men who obeyed immediately. "Count your blessings" he continued to talk to us as he was walking towards the door "-this time I do nothing. But when next we meet..." he glanced at me one more time, " beware the dreaded pirate _Don Karnage_!" he yelled his name as he dashed out of the Sea Duck.

"He-hey, nice call Lis and Kit"

"Thank you" I bowed a bit and Kit followed my lead.

"Okay then, we've got no reason to wait here anymore" Baloo said, took another handful of the jam and we followed him back to the cockpit. Rebecca was looking angry and betrayed.

"Now strap in, we're going home" Baloo told us.

"What happened to the rubies, Baloo? You never tell me anything. Like the little accident the other day..." the rest of Rebecca's nagging was overpowered by the sound of the engines as we took off.

"-that's going to change when we get back" she finished. "And you", she looked at me, "why didn't you make sure he'll load all of the cargo when we were back at the-"

"Easy, easy Rebecca", Baloo said saving me from the new dose of nagging, "I'll tell you where the rubies are if you stop yelling at Lis".

Rebecca looked a bit taken aback "Well, yes, where?"

"You ain't going to believe this" Kit said as Baloo grabbed the microphone.

"Yo-hoo, air pirates, come on in" he talked into the radio.

"Baloo, you shouldn't-" I started but he just smiled and shushed me to be quiet.

"You sure you don't want any of this delicious strawberry jam?"

"NO!" Karnage's voice answered from the radio.

Baloo smiled at Rebecca and slurped the jam on his hand revealing one of the rubies.

"'Cause that's where I hid the rubies!" he exclaimed happily.

"In the _jam_?" Rebecca asked.

"_In the jam?_" Karnage's voice said in the radio. "Ooh you make me very, very, _angry_!" he yelled before shutting his radio.

Baloo laughed out loud but Kit and I watched through the window how the pirates, who had been flying away from us, turned around and started to chase us.

"You shouldn't have done that" I told him angrily.

"She's right, papa bear. We're not safe in Cape Suzette yet."

"Ah, quit worryin' you two I know what I'm doin'" he said casually.

Suddenly we heard a new voice from the radio:

"Sea Duck, this is Cape Suzette Air Control"

"Hah, see, I told you two we'd make it!" Baloo said triumphantly, but the voice continued speaking.

"You have not been cleared for landing. Please assume the holding phase"

"But this is a number one emergency!" Baloo yelled, and the ruby fell from his hand. I caught it and took it back to the back of the plane and in to the barrel. It was unnecessary but better than just standing still when being attacked. As I was there I tried to see the pirates through one of the windows but after hearing the sound of bullets hitting against the back hatch of the plane I hurried back to cockpit where Rebecca was telling Baloo to wait like the officer had told him to.

"We're going in anyways." he said.

"I say we're not!" Rebecca said.

"I'm on the side that says we're going" I yelled.

"Me too" Kit piped up.

"So am I an' the pirates too, we're going!" Baloo said and sped up. "Trust me, I really do know what I'm doin'!"

"Give up, Baloo!" Karnage yelled through the radio as we flied faster to get to the opening. As we reached it the pirates turned around, although one was still following us obviously by Karnage's orders since he himself was already flying away.

"You shouldn't be doing this Baloo" Rebecca told him.

"If you have a better idea drop me a postcard" Baloo answered.

"There's still one behind us, skipper"

"That's not our biggest problem at the moment, lil' britches" he told Kit. In front of us was a huge blimp stuck between the cliffs.

"Let me guess, _that's_ the reason why we weren't cleared for landing?"

"Ya got that right, Lis. Hang on."

Kit, Rebecca and I screamed as Baloo turned the plane to fly vertically between the blimp and the cliff, only nearly avoiding touching either of the two. The plane following us wasn't as lucky; it flew straight into the blimp and was bounced right back far away from the cliffs, and I could barely see under the blimp how it continued to fly away.

"See, I told you I knew what I was doin'".

"I think I'm still not fully convinced" I said and helped Rebecca back on her feet.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**Yeah, Karnage isn't a fan of humans. It took longer than I expected to write this story, because it's the first one written about an actual episode. It's a good thing I have episodes on DVD because I had to watch only the first third of the episode several times to write this chapter. It'll take a loooong time to finish only this episode. Oh well, as long as I enjoy writing this, it'll be okay.**


	7. Chap 6: I only have ice for you

**March 21 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: I only have ice for you**_

After getting to the safety of Cape Suzette Rebecca had started a big argument with Baloo about his actions. Rebecca came up with every possible way to say "you're irresponsible" and in return Baloo came up with every way to say "I did it to save us".

"How long does their arguments usually last?" I asked from Kit as we were standing on the dock in front of Higher for Hire, watching Rebecca and Baloo who were on their way to the building, still arguing.

"They do it all the time, it won't last long."

"I hope you're right."

"Hey, I just realized something-" Kit said and turned to me. "You haven't met Wildcat yet. Come on" he took my hand and led me to the houseboat next to the dock, where Wildcat lived. Kit had showed it to me yesterday but Wildcat himself hadn't been home. When I had asked his whereabouts Kit had told me that Wildcat fixes things for all of his friends and had been fixing someones car yesterday. He had come home late so I hadn't seen him.

Kit knocked on the door and we entered. The place was small and a bit messy, but also nice and cozy in it's own way. Wildcat was sitting on the floor fixing something that looked like an old radio, although, since they were living in the 30's, it might have been a rather new radio. Wildcat himself was an orange furred lion with a messy-looking brown hair. He was wearing a very light blue mechanics overalls and a red cap, the kind that doesn't have top but only the rim. When we walked in he looked at us.

"Hello Kit! Who's your new friend?" he asked, smiling childishly as he stood up.

"Elisabet, meet Wildcat. Wildcat, meet Elisabet" Kit introduced us.

"Hiya, nice to meet you" I smiled and the two of us shook hands.

"Very nice to meet you too, you know you are very special looking."

"Thanks" I giggled. This was one of the reasons why I really liked Wildcat. He was an adult, but still had a childlike mind, simple but honest.

"She'll be staying with us here in Higher for Hire" Kit continued.

"That's great!" Wildcat said happily. "It's always nice to have new friends, like when miss Cunningham and Molly and Kit came to live here too and I became miss Cunningham's mechanic when Baloo didn't pay his bills to the bank" he explained.

"Yeah, I know, Baloo told me about how you all met."

We talked some more until we heard a card pulling over outside. Wildcat continued working on the radio as me and Kit went out to see who the visitor was. It turned out to be a dog wearing a fedora and a trench coat. He looked like he was from some sort of agency. As we walked up to him he glanced at me with one of his eyebrows raised but otherwise he didn't show any sign of being surprised about my appearance, which was actually rather nice.

"Can we help you?" I asked.

"I'm looking for a pilot named Baloo. You know him?"

"Yeah, he's inside" Kit said and pointed at the office. The man thanked us and went inside.

"You know that guy?"

"No" Kit said, "but his business here might have something to do with papa bear landing without the permission. Anyway, we'd better start unloading the jam barrels and loading the equipment for the big delivery today."

"What are we going to deliver?"

"An iceberg".

...

A little later as I was loading the plane with Kit and Wildcat we saw the fedora wearing guy from earlier leaving. Rebecca and Baloo came out and walked up to the dock and it looked like they had another argument going on.

"-It just so happens, mister 'I know what I'm doing', that with this book I can fly any airplane." Rebecca told Baloo as she opened the book she was carrying."See, 'learn to fly any airplane in three easy lessons'" She read out loud and closed the book like if everything was clear with that said.

"That book?" Baloo laughed, "Oh that's a joke. Totally wrong move, only an idiot would use it!"

"That's not what the man at the book store told me, smart guy. Besides for a hundred dollars it's _got_ to be good"

"You spend a hundred smackers on _that_?" Baloo yelled, not believing what he was hearing.

"That's a freaking lot of money for just one book" I said as I walked up to them.

"It comes with a money-back guarantee. And it's not only the book, it also has a learners license, only a temporary one-" she turned to Baloo "-but it's more than _you_'ve got, buster, so I don't want to hear another word!"

"Um, so anyway" I said "We've loaded the plane already".

"Yeah, so when do we pull chocks?" Kit asked as he got out of the plane.

"Don't ask me partner" Baloo pointed at Rebecca, "-ask our new pilot".

Rebecca smiled to Kit and me as we turned to look at her surprised. "Roger Wilcocks, A-okey-dokey, we're gonna really fly!" she said happily as she entered the plane.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I whispered to Baloo.

"Beats me, Lis".

Then he seemed to have an idea and he rushed after Rebecca into the plane. Me and Kit said our good byes to Wildcat, who would stay behind working on his stuff, and we followed Baloo.

Baloo was in the cockpit talking to Rebecca

"Look, Becky, you don't have to do this. I can still fly, no-one will ever know- HEY!" he yelled when Rebecca took his pilot cap and put it on her own head. Then she patted the seat couple of times before sitting down.

"Uh, right, like I was sayin'" he said as he was about to take a seat next to her "-I'll just sit here and help ya".

"A-a-a, that's the navigators seat"

"That's me" Kit said and jumped on to his seat.

"You'll be staying in the back with Elisabet".

While Rebecca was reading her book Baloo looked at me as if asking me to do something. But what could I have done? Rebecca was right, she was the only one with a license, and there was no way I could talk her out of being the pilot.

"Oh no!" Rebecca yelled "You don't have a steering wheel, Baloo!"

"What, who-" he panicked but stopped soon as he saw the controlling stick. "Are you loco? It's right here!"

"You sure, I don't know the one in the book is red.." Rebecca kept talking about the book and Baloo slapped his hand to his forehead.

"It's gonna be a looong flight."

"And we have to deal with this for the next week" I continued quietly.

Finally Rebecca started the engines and was ready for the take-off. Unfortunately the book said that the take-off had to be done in 75 miles per hour speed on a 150 yard runway. But we didn't have a 150 yard runway. However, she kept on going even though the cliffs were coming closer and closer.

"Just few more miles per hour"

Lady you're always sayin' I never tell you anythin', well I'm tellin' ya: PULL UP, _NOW_" Baloo yelled desperately.

"You keep quiet" Rebecca snapped "you don't have a license anymore, I do, so there!"

"But we're going to crash!" I cried out, she ignored me.

"72... 73... 74..." she continued counting.

"Baloo!" Kit cried out.

"Look I don't care what the book says, we've gotta..."

"I'm not listening to you" Rebecca said. We were getting closer and closer to the cliffs and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I squatted and waited until I felt the plane taking off. I also heard a loud clang as we started to rise.

"See, expect for a little noise, a perfect take-off." Rebecca said proudly.

"Gee, Baloo" Kit said "-that sounded like..."

" I know, Kit, I know" Baloo sighed.

I looked out of the window and saw a big buoy hanging on the left pontoon.

"Baloo-"

"Yeah, Lis?"

"When you get your license back I promise I will never complain about your flying".

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**Finished the sixth chapter (Wo-hoo!). Next time we'll be delivering the iceberg XD**

**And by the way, one of the reviewers asked me two questions I'll answer now:  
****Question 1: What are your favorite Disney cartoon shows?  
Answer 1: Talespin (obviously) Duck Tales, Darkwing Duck, Chip &amp;Dale Rescue Rangers, Gummi Bears and Gargoyles.**

**Question 2: Which Disney cartoon shows you will start to write next story?  
Answer 2: I don't know yet. I'll be focusing on this story for now, although I might start writing new fics later on but not necessarily Disney ones.**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this story and that you review it =)**


	8. Chap 7: Iceberg on the air

**March 22 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Iceberg on the air**_

The flight with Rebecca as the pilot wasn't the nicest one. The good thing to be said is that the buoy had fell off of the pontoon soon after we had left. The not so good thing was that for a long time we were flying upside down and Rebecca didn't admit it until she saw me sitting on the ceiling. As I had been sitting there I had eaten few of the sandwiches we had with us since we had no time to stop for a lunch that day.  
When we finally arrived in the area where the icebergs were Rebecca had managed to turn the plane back right side up and was now reading the book again.

"Landing... landing... Here it is: 'Chapter 3: Landing can be fun!'"

"I sure hope so" I muttered. I looked at Baloo who seemed to have an another idea in his mind.

"Look, Rebecca, I was all wrong. You're doing a bang up job, right Kit an' Lis?". He looked at me, telling me with his eyes to play along.

"Yeah, yeah, better than I could"

"Kit!" Baloo hissed and poked the boy gently to get his attention.

"Uh, right. Great job" he said. Rebecca didn't seem to pay any attention to us.

"'First: find a spot to land...'"

"She's a natural" Baloo continued. "Still, ya know those landings, they can be a bit tricky..."

"-then follow these four simple steps..."

"-what y'say you let me take the control and teach you how..." he said as he reached for the controlling stick.

Rebecca slapped his hand away "Not on your life, if I follow the book I'll land just fine."

"If you follow that book we'll end up frozen pancakes!" Baloo snapped angrily.

"What do you know Mister No License?" Rebecca snapped back and continued reading. "Where was I? Step 1: push forward on the steering wheel..."

"Nonono, pull up, _pull up_!" Baloo cried out as the plane started plummeting down.

"Miz Cunningham" Kit and I screamed.

"That crazy woman's trying to get us all snowplowed!"

"-Two: Hack the engines-"

"DON'T DO THAT!" we all screamed at her, but she had already done it. Luckily the plane slid down one of the icebergs so we didn't smash immediately.

"Whoops, that was step three" she said like it wasn't a big deal. Baloo grabbed me and Kit for a hug.

"Good bye guys, it was nice knowin' ya!"

"-step 2 is: engage landing gear-"

I closed my eyes again and screamed, wishing I had stayed out of this flight.

"-and step 4: Land" Rebecca finished as the plane touched the sea between the icebergs. The speed was too fast and the plane went underwater for a while before popping back up and stopping as it's tip touched one of the icebergs.

"Are we still alive?" I whispered as I opened my eyes.

"It seems like we are" Baloo told me.

"I believe some apologies are in order" Rebecca said proudly.

"Apologies?" Baloo asked angrily "_Apologies?_ Why I-I-"

"She did get us down Baloo" Kit reminded him.

"Yeah, and alive too" I added.

"Just like the book said" Rebecca continued.

"_Just like the book said!_" Baloo said mockingly as he stormed out of the cockpit. "One day that lousy book will really land you in trouble and I won't lift a finger to help ya!"

"I won't need your help" Rebecca said as she followed him. "Now let's unload the equipment and get this iceberg in the air".

"Hey, do I look like a tugworker? I _fly_!"

"Oh, you wanna _fly_? Okay, you can fly" Rebecca said and smiled. Kit and I looked each other worried about what she meant with that.

The equipment we had loaded back in Cape Suzette was a set of big propellers and engines. We set them all around one of the icebergs that was separated from the others. I was thankful that I had realized to take my coat with me because even though I was pretty used to cold and the sun was shining warmly, it still felt cold walking around the iceberg. As we were ready to leave we found out what Rebecca had meant with letting Baloo fly: he had to travel outside of the plane on the iceberg as the rest of us were inside the plane safe and sound.

"Are you sure he'll be alright out there? What if he falls?"

"Don't worry, Elisabet, he isn't that dum. Besides now he has time to cool down and accept that I can fly just as well as he" Rebecca told me.

"I disagree on that last sentence" I muttered so quietly that she didn't hear me. We took off and the iceberg was tied on the back of the plane with a rope and the propellers lifted it off the water.

...

"Hey Lis, wake up" I heard Kit's voice. I opened my eyes and yawned. Since my last night's sleep had ended up short I had taken a nap on the bed on the back of the plane.

"What is it Kit?"

"We're already at the desert" I heard Rebecca's voice from the cockpit. I followed kit back to the cockpit and looked out of the window, seeing sand dunes below us.

Rebecca pushed her head out of the window "We're almost there, Baloo!" she yelled to Baloo who was still on the iceberg behind us.

"Gee, already?" I heard faint sound of Baloo yelling back, "I've been having so much fun!". Suddenly he started to yell something about three o'clock.

"I know how to tell time, thank you"

"No, Miz Cunningham, there's something on our right!" Kit explained. We looked and saw how few planes popped out of nowhere and started shooting us.

"Oh crap, pirates again!" I said.

"Oh, dear, we have to get out of here!" Rebecca said and sped up, but it didn't do much. "Why aren't we getting anywhere?"

"The iceberg's too heavy, it's slowing us down!" Kit said. Suddenly the plane sped up. I looked out of the window and saw that Baloo had released the rope and was now hanging on to it for his dear life. The plane spun around and if I hadn't grabbed hold of the navigator's seat I'd had smashed on to the walls. I looked at Rebecca and I couldn't believe she was still actually reading the book.

"It's all happening too fast" she said, turning the pages.

"SCREW THAT BOOK ALREADY AND LOOK OUT!" I yelled. We were heading straight back at the iceberg which was now hovering in the air. Rebecca didn't have time to steer us out of the way and the plane smashed into one of the ice tips. We crash landed on top of the iceberg, but luckily it was big enough so we didn't slide off of it.

"Is everyone alright?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm okay" Kit said.

"I almost had a heartattack, but otherwise I'm okay too." I managed to say.

"Why did you scream at me like that?" Rebecca asked angrily" I had just found something that could have helped us!".

"Well excuse me, there just happened to be an _ICEBERG _ahead of us and _PIRATES_ around us!" I yelled angrily.

"That's not a reason to yell at me! And if that's how you act towards your boss I don't think I'm gonna hire you at all!"

"If that's how you act _as_ a boss, I don't think I mind that!"

"_Guys, look at that!_" Kit yelled and Rebecca and I turned to look.

In front of us was a huge plane, biggest I had ever seen. It was the Iron Vulture, Don Karnage's flagship, although it was more like a flying fortress than a plane. The "beak" of the Iron Vulture opened and the plane moved closer to us, like it was swallowing us with the whole iceberg. Once we were in the doorway closed behind us, preventing us from escaping.

"Oh, dear" Rebecca said quietly.

"You said it" I said.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**Aaaagh! We're trapped! What will happen now that the gang is taken prisoners by the air pirates? Read the next chapter to find oooouuuut!**

**And feel free to review =)**


	9. Chap 8: Admitting mistakes and escaping

**March 23 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Admitting mistakes and escaping**_

"Ahoy iceberg!" we heard Karnage's voice, "You are my prisoners!"

"Oh boy, we're in trouble" I said.

"What does that pirate want from us now?" Rebecca asked. Suddenly we felt how the whole ship started falling down and for a short time we were feeling weightless. Then the falling stopped and we were pressed down by the momentum. Rebecca and Kit were alright since they were still on their seats but I was only hanging on the back of Kit's seat so my knees smashed very painfully on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Kit asked as I lied on the floor holding my knees with my hands.

"Ow ow, my knees, my knees" I whimpered. "What the heck happened?"

"The iceberg was too heavy for this ship too" Kit explained. "They probably put the motors on full throttle to stop the falling".

"We better go out and find Baloo"Rebecca said as she took the book and prepared to go. "Can you walk?" she asked from me worriedly. Being taken prisoners had made her forget our argument.

"I-I think so". Kit helped me up and I let out a whine. My knees hurt, but nothing seemed to be broken and the three of us hurried out of the plane. We were in a huge hangar-like place and the roar of huge motors echoed from somewhere faraway. We saw Baloo hanging from one of the ice tips on the rope and we hurried to him.

"Baloo, you're alright!" Kit exclaimed happily.

"What are you doing tangled on the towrope?" Rebecca asked and I rolled my eyes. What kind of question was that in a situation like this?

"I towrope you, ya-" Baloo started but before he could finish we heard Karnage's voice again.

"So, Baloo, we meet again" Karnage said as he walked up to us and used his cutlass to spun Baloo around to face him. "And your cargo-" Karnage continued as he looked around the iceberg, "most, most interesting. I must tell you, I'm intrigued. Let me see-" he pointed his cutlass at Baloo, "last time you hid _red_ rubies in _red_ strawberry jam. Now you have a _clear_ iceberg. What could you possibly be hiding in something clear?"

Gibber walked next to him and whispered something to his ear.

"_Glass_!? Not glass-" Karnage said and threw Gibber away again, "DIAMONDS!"

I bit my lip and tried to keep a straight face. This was so typical of him.

"Chop up the ice, men, there are diamonds buried in there!"

"Not my iceberg!" Rebecca cried out but the pirates were already ready and started chopping the ice with pickaxes, chisels and even a boring tool.

"You see Baloo? You can't make the fool of me twice" Karnage told Baloo.

"You are making it pretty easy to do" I said and he looked at me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked coolly.

"Well, you think that just because he used the trick once he's going to use it right again, which would be stupid since it'd take hours to freeze the diamonds, if there were any, into the iceberg. And seriously, does that plane look like the kind that would continuously be used to haul jewels? No offense Baloo" I added as I looked at him quickly before continuing, "We're hauling that ice to some prince in the desert who probably has never even seen ice" I finished.

"Scouts honor" Baloo added.

"HA! And double ha!" Karnage said. "I do not believe you. You try to trick me. Well,-" he pointed the cutlass at me, "I have ways of dealing with you".

"Oh, like yer mom dealed with you?" Baloo snapped.

One minute later we were all in a cell for prisoners. Karnage hadn't liked the way Baloo talked about his mother and had become angry. The cell was dark and some water was dripping from the metallic ceiling and walls. I was leaning on a dry spot of the wall, Kit was sitting on a wooden box, Rebecca was searching something from the book to help us and Baloo was struggling to get free from the metal ball the pirates had chained around his leg.

"Stop doing that, Baloo, you can't get it off just by pulling it" I finally told him.

"Why do I have this hankeltank? You don't have one, Kit doesn't have one, Rebecca sure doesn't have one... at least that I could see".

"Well, you were the one to insult his mom"

"Don't start to lecture me about that, Lis."

"I wasn't going to".

"Escape? No..." Rebecca said as she was going through the book, "no.. no,no. This book has nothing that will help us, it's worthless. We need _help_!" she cried out as she fell on her knees and started crying.

"Hey, hey now" I tried to calm her down as I hurried to her side. "We'll get out of here, right Baloo?" I looked at him and he looked dumbfounded by his boss's mental break down.

"Baloo, you've got to help us " Rebecca sniffed.

"Woah, woah boss lady. Since when does the Miss I-Have-A-License-And-You-Don't listen to me?"

"But Baloo we're trapped, no hope!" she cried as she got up.

"I can't hear youuu" Baloo said, covering his ears like a child.

"Listen, Baloo, I'll admit it, just because I'm your boss doesn't mean I know how to do your job. That book did get me in trouble, I shouldn't have listened to it. I-I should have listened to you." She apologized.

"Well now you're talkin' Becky, I'll be glad to lend a hand. As long as you listen."

"Right, anything, anything"

"Fine, hand over the book"

"But-"

"A-a-a" Baloo shook his finger. Rebecca gave him the book.

"Great! Now let's put this thing to some _good_ use." he said as he walked to the door. "Kit!" he threw the book to him.

"Right" Kit said and ran up to Baloo who lifted him up so Kit could see through the barred window.

"Nothing but a good book to put you asleep" Baloo joked when Kit had used the book to knock out the guard.

"That's nice, but how are we going to get out?" I asked. My question was answered when Kit pulled a Swiss army knife from under his shirt and used it to pick the lock.

"How are we gonna get to the Sea Duck?" Rebecca asked, "It's surrounded by pirates".

"Don't worry I have a plan" Kit said as he ran off to somewhere. Soon he returned with some clothes that obviously belonged to the pirates.

"I got these from the washing room" Kit explained as they put on the disguises. Since I couldn't really hide the fact I was a human I had to hide behind Baloo.

"Now, we're gonna have to sneak by ol' Karny, so try to look pirateish" Baloo told Kit and Rebecca as we started to sneak closer to the plane.

We walked closer and saw how MadDog told Karnage that they hadn't found anything from the iceberg. Karnage didn't like the news.

"A hundred tons of ice. Why would anyone want a hundred tons of ice!?" he asked angrily, not from anyone particularly. Gibber was there to mumble something into his ear again. "Perhaps, but where would they find a straw big enough? I'm going to ask the prisoners" Karnage said and started to walk towards the cells and at the same time, closer to us. "No, I will boil them in vinegar first. Vinegar and maybe some salt. Then I will ask them". He continued walking away as I wondered where they would get enough vinegar to boil us in. But then the metal ball Baloo had been carrying slipped from his hand and blew our cover.

"Uno momento, those are no pirates, those are the _prisoners_!" Karnage yelled.

"PULL CHOCKS!" Kit yelled and the four of us tried to ran to the plane, but the pirates managed to corner us against the hangar wall. We looked around to find a way out and Baloo noticed a red button on the wall.

"Wait, wait. What's this red button for?" he asked.

"Oh, that's the bomb-bay door release" Mad Dog answered his question.

"Thank you" Baloo said and pushed the button. Red warning lights started to flash and the pirates fled from around us to safety. We ran to the plane and prepared to be dropped out of the Iron Vulture. The bay doors were open and the chopped iceberg fell down and the Sea Duck started to plummet down as well.

"Start the engines, Baloo" Kit yelled and for the third time that day I closed my eyes hoping not to die.

"This hankelbracelet is caught, I can't fly" I heard Baloo's voice.

"I can" Rebecca's voice said "If you tell me how, I'll listen".

"Someone's better fly or we'll die!" I screamed. And so I listened how Baloo guided Rebecca to fly and land us safely on the chopped ice.

"Yahoo, you did it Miz Cunningham, you did it" I heard Kit saying happily and I opened my eyes again.

"Wo-hoo, we're alive! She did it!" I yelled happily.

"I gotta hand it to ya lady, it was a really pretty landing" Baloo told Rebecca.

"Really? I am getting the hang of it. Who am I fooling-" she suddenly said sadly, "you're the real pilot. I've been nothing but trouble not listening to you. And Elisabet, I'm sorry about what I said back before we were captured. You're right, I can't call myself a boss if I don't act like a one. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I will. And I- I'm sorry about yelling at you." I apologized with my head down.

"I forgive you too" she said and once she got up the two of us hugged each other. "Well, I better go and apologize to the prince and give him back his 50 000 shapusies" she said as she walked out of the cockpit.

"Hey Rebecca-" Baloo rushed after her, Kit and I not far behind. Baloo gave Rebecca his cap "Look, maybe on the way back to Cape Suzette I could give you a flying lesson or..."

"Miss Cunningham! Hello, hello!" the prince we were delivering the ice for came running to us.

"I'm so sorry about your iceberg your princenes. The snow..."

"It is being wonderful!" the prince exclaimed happily. He explained that he had planned to chop the iceberg anyway in order to build himself a ski slope.

"But this much better. Come see, come see." he finished and ran off happily.

"I guess we delivered our cargo after all" Rebecca said happily.

"Oh well, all's well that ends well" I said happily.

"Speaking of which, Elisabet, are you still interested to have a job?" she asked.

"You serious? Of course I am!"

"Well then: welcome to work in Higher for Hire"she said happily and we shook hands.

"Great to have you on board" Kit said and gave me a small hug.

"Thanks Kit" I smiled.

"And I'll be glad to be yer pilot" Baloo added.

"Not for another week you are" Rebecca reminded him, "I'll have to fly 'til then".

"What! You're crazy. Gimme my cap back!" he said and snatched the hat off her head.

"Hey, who's gonna fly us home then?"

"Can I fly?" Kit piped up.

"NO" Baloo and Rebecca said together.

_"Sigh. Oh well, this will be my life from now on"_ I thought as I looked how they kept on arguing.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**Phew, finally finished the episode. I hope you guys liked how it turned out. And again I have questions I'll be answering:**

**Q.1:Are you planning to write Darkwing Duck or Ducktales story similar to your story for next story?  
A.1: Probably not, for two reasons: 1. I don't have those series on DVD and 2. Even though I love both of those series they're a tad too long to write as a story like this.  
Q.2: What are your favorite movies?  
A.2: Secret of N.I.M.H., All Dogs Go to Heaven, How to Train Your Dragon, Kung fu Panda 2, a whole bunch of Ghibli and Disney movies, etc., etc.**


	10. Chap 9: Invitation

**March 24 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Invitation**_

It was midday when we arrived back at Cape Suzette. The prince Neferhaz Ben-Broak had been so happy to get his ice already chopped to snow that he had let us stay the night in his palace as his guests, although he was so excited to ski that we didn't have any time to talk with him. The next morning we had had a nice breakfast consisting of fruits and just baked bread before leaving and Baloo had been flying most of the time but before we got too close to the cliffs he switched places with Rebecca, in case the air police happened to be on patrol.

Once we had landed Kit had hurried to meet some of his friends in their club called "The Jungle Aces" and Rebecca and Baloo had gone off to deliver some stuff to Thembria. Thembria was a country similar to Soviet Union, but not as bad. They had a whole lot of stupid rules and even small stuff like playing in the snow could get one a hundred years long sentence in prison. With that in mind I wasn't disappointed when Rebecca told me I couldn't come with them since I didn't have a passport. Wildcat wasn't home so I was alone and Rebecca had asked me to stay in the office in the case that the phone would rang and also to clean around a bit.  
_"This ain't too bad" _I thought as I was sweeping the floors with a broom I had found from the store room, a.k.a. my room,_"Cleaning isn't a big prize for a room and food"._ As I swept the floor I went through the events of yesterday in my head. I had actually talked back to Don Karnage, an _air pirate_! If someone would had told me I could do such a thing, especially when being threatened with a sword near my throat, I would have asked what they had been smoking. I smiled a little and was happy to get a job here.

Suddenly my stream of thought was interrupted by a sound of knocking at the door. I put the broom aside and walked to the door. When I opened it, in front of me was an elder tiger wearing a green outfit that reminded me of something that a limousine driver would wear. In fact, that was exactly what he was. He looked at me up and down and I decided to be the one to start the conversation.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Miss Elisabet?"

"Yeah, that's me"

He showed me a letter with the text: _Miss Elizabeth, Personal_.

_"Misspelled my name"._ I took it, thanked the man and was about to close the door but he stopped me. I looked at him questioningly and he told me I should read the letter right away. I was a bit puzzled as I opened the envelope and took out the actual letter inside it. The letter was short and written with clear, strict handwriting:

_Miss Elizabeth_

_Your presence is required as soon as possible. Please make sure your as soon as possible is 1:00 pm._

**_Shere Khan_**

"_Shere Khan_?!" I said out loud. "What does he want with me?"

"I do not know, miss. The limousine is waiting" he said calmly and stepped aside, expecting me to step outside.

"Now hold on just a moment!" I said, a bit more angrily than I had meant to, and it was his turn to look at me questioningly.

"Is something wrong, miss?"

"Well, yes. Yes there is. First of all, how does he even know about me? I've never met him. Secondly, why _should_ I go to meet him? This letter makes it pretty clear that he expects everyone to do as he says, so what if I don't feel like meeting him, what then?

The driver looked at me for a moment before answering. When he answered, he had lowered his voice and looked more serious, as if talking about something he shouldn't talk about.

"I'm afraid I do not know the answer for the first question, miss, but I think it would be better for both of us if you'd come to meet him."

I thought about it for a moment. On one hand I was interested to meet him and find out how he knew me, how much about me did he know and what he wanted from me. On the other hand he was a business man, ruthless at that, and if cartoons had taught me anything it was that the less you dealt with business men, the better. Unless of course the business man was Scrooge McDuck. But this wasn't him, this was Shere Khan. Then again, it could be more harmful _not_ to go. The curiosity got better of me and so I sighed and stepped out. The driver walked up to a long and expensive looking limousine. He opened the back door for me, I hesitated a bit before stepping in and taking a seat.  
Soon we were at the downtown. I looked through the darkened windows how people were doing their daily stuff, walking in and out of the shops, driving around and talking about the daily news and I tried my best not to think about my meeting with Shere Khan. Finally the limo stopped in front of a big tower-like building. Once I stepped out I recognized it as the Khan Industry building, the place where Shere Khan ran his business and had his office and even lived on the highest floor. I had seen the building back when Baloo had given me the tour around the city but it wasn't until now that I realized that the Khan Industry tower had been the highest building in the city.

"This way, miss!" the limo drivers voice brought me back to the moment. He was already standing by the doors to the building. We went in and the size of the entrance hall amazed me. There were people standing around, most of them panthers or other felines, all dressed in suits talking about business stuffs with each other. As I followed the driver through the hall people turned to look at me and their talking changed into whispering as they were probably talking about me. We walked to the back of the hall where an elevator was waiting for me. Another tiger wearing a same green outfit as the driver was in the elevator.

"Mister Khan is awaiting miss Elisabet here" the driver told the other tiger, who nodded. Then the driver pushed me inside the elevator, the doors closed and I felt how we started to go up. I just stood there, dumbfounded. There was no turning back anymore. When those doors would open for the next time, I would be alone in the same room with Shere Khan. I was shaking a bit for being so nervous.

"If I were you, I'd tidy my self up a bit" the tiger said without even looking at me. I glanced at him angrily before answering.

"Mister Khan called me here without a warning so I'm afraid he has to deal with me looking like this!"I said coldly. When I was sure the tiger wasn't looking I straightened my shirt and used my hand to put my hair in a better way.

Finally the elevator stopped. The doors opened and I stepped out. I looked behind me and saw the elevatorguy tigers face as the doors closed. He was smirking.

"You are two minutes late"

The deep voice made chills go down my spine. Far away, on the other side of the dark office I could see the profile of a desk and a big office chair against the light coming from the window behind them. Two small lights seemed to be coming from the chair, but then I realized it was actually his eyes shining.

"Come closer so we can talk".

_"Oooooooh crap"_ I thought as I started walking towards the table.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**Oh crap, it's Shere freaking Khan! What does he want from the human in his world? Tune in next time to find out!**

**But now: trivia about the cartoon!**

**In the cartoon the prince of the desert was called Neverhasbeenbroke, which is an obvious joke. THEN WHY DID I SPELL HIS NAME Neferhaz Ben-Broak? The answer is actually simple: the episode "I only have ice for you" was written by Don Rosa, a well-known writer and artist for many great Scrooge McDuck stories (I'm a fan of those stories =D). In his story "The Crocodile Collector" he used the name Neferhaz Ben-Broak as a name for a rich egyptian merchant. That's why I wrote the prince's name as it is, the joke is still the same. (Plus mentioning Scrooge in the actual story wasn't a coincidence either ;) )**


	11. Chap 10: Mister Khan

**March 27 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Mister Khan**_

The walk trough the office was a long one, and it was made even longer by my nervousness and the feeling of two tiger's eyes looking at me. The whole time during the walk I was pondering in my mind if I should address him as Mister Khan, Mister Shere Khan or just Shere Khan. Finally I decided to call him Mr. Khan, I didn't want to leave the impression that I or humans in general were rude or anything like that, but at the same time I promised myself not to let him intimidate myself and to stay strict through the upcoming conversation. After a time that felt like an hour I was standing few foots away from Shere Khan's table.  
The tiger looked at me calmly with a calculating sight in his yellow eyes. He was wearing the same dark blue suit like I had seen him wear every time in the actual cartoon.

"Please, have a seat" he said with his deep, cold voice. I was startled when Shere Khan's assistance, who was also a tiger and who I hadn't realized was also there, pushed a chair behind me.

"I was expecting you two minutes ago" Shere Khan said after I had sat down.

"Well, maybe next time you could send your invitations earlier" I suggested nervously. He didn't say anything, just looked at me for a moment. _"Why did I say that"_.

"Yes" he responded coldly.

After I took a deep breath I started to talk. "So, um, may I ask why you invited me here? Or, how do you even know about me?"

"Fair enough" he said and started to explain. "On the evening of day before yesterday some of my pilot employees witnessed a new person in the club which they visit often. The said persons appearance made them interested to know more about her, so they listened in her conversation with the club's owner and a pilot named Baloo..."

"So they were eavesdropping on me" I said before I could stop myself. He glanced coldly at me and I shrunk on my seat. He continued:

"- the person talked about a 'crystal' that had brought her 'into this world'. The description of said 'crystal' bears a similarity to an object that was taken from me. So I ask you, miss Elisabet-" he leaned over the table and his gaze drilled it's way into my eyes, "_Where is that 'crystal_'_?_"

"I... I don't know. I lost it."

"Where did you lose it?"

"I don't know, in the ocean."

"Where in specific?"

"Look, I don't know where that crystal thingy is!" I blurted out. These questions had started to get on my nerves.  
" I only know that I was safe and sound back at my home when I found that rock and when I touched it: ZAP and the next thing I knew I was in the middle of the ocean in some strange place. That rock slipped from my hand and sank into the water, so if you want to find it, I don't know, try asking from fishermen maybe some fish has eaten it or something like that."

We looked at each other for a moment and I started to think that maybe I shouldn't have come here at all. Then he broke the silence.

"Very well". He sat down again. "Then answer to this: what exactly are you?"

"I'm... a human" I said slowly. He raised an eyebrow, but continued:

"Now then, I would like to hear about what you meant with saying that the 'crystal' had brought you 'into _this_ world'".

I was about to say something but I stopped myself before the sound came from my mouth. Should I tell him? No, no, that's a bad idea. If I'd start telling him about my world he'd surely be interested about the technology we have. Then he'd put his scientists to work on finding a way to travel between the dimensions. And heck, if they made that rock that can produce electricity all by itself, making a inter-dimension-traveling-thingy shouldn't take too long.  
I shivered a little by the thought of what would happen if suddenly the humanworld was connected with a cartoon world. There'd be chaos in both worlds when the cultures and technologies would clash with each other. And when people have problems with other people _in their own world_, what would happen when you smash _another_ world into the mix? _Chaos!  
"Although,"_ a voice said in my mind, _"this could be my ticket home"_. I brushed that thought aside. _"No, I'll find a way back on my own. There's no reason to mess up two worlds because of me"_.

"Miss Elisabet?"

I looked at him, took a deep breath and said with a poker face "I do not know what you're talking about".

We looked at each other in complete silence for a moment. I tried to keep calm as I hoped in my mind that he'd tell me to leave. And thankfully he did.

"I see" he said. "Well then, miss, I believe this conversation is over. Good day to you." and then he promptly turned his chair around and I was left there staring at the back of his seat. I stood up, the assistance moved the chair behind me and I started to walk towards the elevator. The doors opened and the same tiger employee was standing there. When I saw his scornful face something made me turn around and I called out to Shere Khan:

"By the way Mr. Khan! In the case you want to "invite" me again, my name's spelled E-L-I-S-A-B-E-T! That's something your crooks could not have told you!"

And with that said I stepped into the elevator, the doors shut and I smirked since I had seen the dumbfounded look on the elevator tigers face. But my smirk soon died when I realized what I had exactly done just there.

_"Elisabet, you have screwed up again" _I thought as the elevator kept going down.

* * *

When the doors had closed Shere Khan turned to his assistance.

"Find out as much as you can about "humans" if there are any documents about them. Also, I think someone should keep an eye on this miss Elisabet."

"Y-yes, sir" the assistance stuttered and left the office too. Shere Khan was left alone in his thoughts before the phone rang and he returned to taking care of his business as if nothing had happened.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**So that was Shere Khan right there. Sorry this chapter's a bit short. This was also the first chapter where I used "third person's point of view" in my story. You'll always know when I do that by the horizontal line between the text. Review, please =)**


	12. Chap 11: Trustworthy me

**March 30 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Trustworthy me**_

_"...I am an idiot, I am an idiot, I am an idiot..."_ Those four words were the only thing going through my mind as the limousine took me back to Higher for Hire. _"What the heck was I thinking? Why didn't I just keep quiet when I was walking out of Khan's office? I shouldn't have let that elevatorguy get on my nerves! Although if he hadn't looked down on me I wouldn't have needed to show off..."_

I stepped out of the limo and watched as it drove away. At least now I didn't need to worry about Khan. For now. I walked around the corner, thinking that all would be well, but then I saw something that made my heart skip a beat. The Sea Duck was parked in its normal place, which meant that Rebecca had come back. And I was here and not in the office. _"Crap, she's gonna be mad at me" _I thought as I hurried to the door and stopped in front of it to think how to tell her where I was before opening the door and stepping in. No sign of Rebecca, only Baloo who was sitting in the big comfy chair and reading evening newspaper.

"Hi Lis!" he said looking behind the paper. "Becky's been looking for you, where have ya been?"

"Was she mad at me? Because if she was, I can assure you that I had a good reason not to be here when you guys got here..."

"I sure hope so!" I turned around and Rebecca was standing behind me, scorn look on her face.

"Miss Rebecca I-"

"-Was about to explain why you weren't here even though I had specifically asked you to stay here?" she finished my sentence coldly.

"...Yeah"

"I'm waiting" she crossed her arms.

"Come on, Becky, cut her some slack"

"Shush, Baloo, let's hear her story". They looked at me, waiting.

"Okay," I took a few breaths before beginning, "so I was here, like you had told me to be, and I was cleaning the place, like you had told me to do, when there was someone knocking at the door so I went to open it and there was this tiger and he gave me an invitation and guess whom it was from: Shere Khan" I explained faster and faster "so the invitation said to come immediately but when I said I didn't want to come- I mean go- the man said that it'd be better if I'd go so I went and when I got there Khan wanted to know about me, but because I didn't tell him about me he told me to go and then I goed -I mean went- I mean left- but before I did go- or leave, whatever- I turned around and told him to spell my name right the next time, but I did that because there was this guy in the elevator that was pissing me off -the guy, not the elevator- so anyway Iamnow hereandIhopeyoudon'tgetmadatmecuzI'mtellingthetruth!"

Both Rebecca and Baloo looked at me.

"That's the kind of excuse I would expect from a friend of Baloo's!" Rebecca said angrily.

"But it's the _truth_! Here, I have proof!" I took the creased and wrinkled invitation letter from my pocket where I had tucked it before. I handed it to Rebecca who straightened it and read it out loud.

"I guess I owe you an apology, Elisabet " she said after finishing reading, which didn't take long. It was my turn to cross my arms and smile victoriously.

"I told you I was telling the truth".

"Well, now that we have settled that, how 'bout me and Lis here take an air cab to Louie's. I mean she just had an encounter with ol' Khanie and could probably use a drink an' some fun, am I right?" Baloo said, his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Of course" I looked at Rebecca "-if it's okay with you".

"Well, we have no other deliveries booked today" she said "-and I think you deserve a evening off. After all, it's nice to have someone totally trustworthy around" she glanced at Baloo on the last few words. Her words made me feel a pinch in my heart.

"Yeah, trustworthy..." I mumbled.

...

"What's the matter, Lis? "

I flinched when I heard Baloo's voice. "Wha- I-I'm sorry Baloo, I was in my thoughts. What did you say?"

We were sitting in the air cab on our way to Louie's. Air cabs were small planes that people could call to pick them up. They only did short trips to nearest islands around the Cape Suzette.

"You've been quiet since we left. Is somethin' wrong?"

I didn't say anything.

"Is it 'bout Khan? Look, ya don't have to worry, if he calls you to him again I can tag along and..."

"It's about Rebecca!" I said and Baloo seemed a bit surprised.

"Why? She didn't get mad at you or anythin'."

"Yeah, but she called me trustworthy" I said sadly.

"Ain't that a good thing?"

"Well, yeah, but... it means she trusts me."

He looked confused.

"Oh, come on Baloo! Don't you get it? I haven't told her the truth about me and yet she trusts me! What about when she finds out the truth?"

"Don't ya mean 'if' she finds out?"

"_When_! It's always when. The truth will come out eventually, and what then? I'll lose her trust and she'll kick me out!"I said as I leaned my head on the cold window.

"Oh, don't worry, Lis. I'm sure she'll understand once she finds out."

"So you mean I should tell her?"

"Of course not!" Baloo said like the mere idea of it scared him. "Let's play along as long as we can. An' if she does kick ya out, which ain't gonna happen, you can stay at Louie's!"

I sighed and smiled at him. "Okay, let's go with that plan." He smiled back at me and we started talking about the party Louie would be hosting tonight, but inside I still felt a pinch in my heart.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**Yeah, a short chapter again. Sorry, I promise the next one's gonna be longer. **


	13. Chap 12: Party! And I spill the beans

**April 8 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Party! ...And I spill the beans**_

The air cab landed, Baloo paid the pilot and then the two of us walked into the bar where Louie was making drinks as usual.

"Hiya cuzs!" he beamed happily once he saw us.

"Hiya, Louie. We came to see if you're ready for the party." Baloo said.

"We're already working on it" he answered and gestured towards some of his workers who were putting on Hawaiian styled decorations and polishing the tiki masks and then towards the stage where some band members were already tuning their instruments.

"It's looking pretty good so far"

"Thanks, Lizzy. You just wait 'till the evening when the real hullabaloo starts."

"An' I'm the one who puts the 'baloo' in the hullabaloo!"

"I figured that out" I smiled.

Baloo and Louie kept talking about the party but I went back to my thoughts. For some reason I had this strange feeling that something bad would happen during the party and that feeling worried me.

"Don't worry about it"

"What?" I turned to Baloo.

"Ya looked worried so I thought you were thinkin' about Khan"

"Oh- no, I wasn't-"

"What about the ol' Khan?" Louie asked. And once again I spend several minutes telling them about what I had been through. But this time I told all the details, including how Khan had known about the electric rock thingy.

"-and then the driver brought me back." I finished. "And I don't think this is the last I'll hear from him."

"You're probably right at that" Baloo said. "Khan's not known for bein' a quitter".

"You know, I was a bit afraid you would say that"

"Well don't worry 'bout it, cuz" Louie cheered me up "Ya made it through the first time, you can handle meeting him again if it comes to that"

I nodded. He was right, I shouldn't worry. After all, Khan was a business man not a monster. But the question of how he'd treat me in the future after I had talked him back before leaving scared me a bit. And then there was Karnage to worry about and Rebecca too. _"Why am I worrying so much? Everyone's acting like they do in the cartoon, everything will turn out fine. But I wasn't in the show so there's no telling what'll happen to me..."_

"But ya know what's the best way to forget your worries?" Baloo's voice brought me back to the moment " Partying! Once ya start singin' an' dancin' you won't have time to worry!"

"Uh, yeah, I don't sing. Nor do I dance for that matter." I told Baloo.

"Oh c'mon Lis. I'm sure you can sing."

"I can, but only when there's no-one else around. Plus I don't know any songs that would fit parties." _"Or really any songs from the 30's" _I added in my mind.

"Well in that case I'm gonna_ teach_ ya some songs for us to sing!" Baloo announced and patted my back.

"I don't know if that's a good idea..."

_ "-Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities-"  
_I'm not sure how, but Baloo had got me singing "The bare necessities" on the stage with him. The lyrics were a bit different than in the Jungle Book- movie but otherwise the song was the same. And for once I didn't care about what people might think about my appearance or my singing, I was having fun and that was all that mattered.  
Once the song ended both Baloo and I bowed to the audience who were all clapping their hands for us.

"See, I told ya this would be fun" Baloo said as we jumped off the stage to get something to drink and rest our throats.

"You were right" I said and realized how exhausted the singing had made me. "I've never had this much fun"

Louie gave us drinks and we sat to drink them.

"So what d'you think 'bout the party, Lizzie?" Louie asked.

"What can I say? It's freaking _fantastic_!" I said. "Can I come again when you have your next party?"

"Of course!" he said happily "The more the merrier!" I finished my drink and Baloo and I went back to the stage for an encore.

...

Hour or two later, after Baloo and I had sang couple songs more, we were in the air cab going back to Cape Suzette. Baloo would have wanted to stay longer but I convinced him that even though he wasn't flying the Sea Duck Rebecca wouldn't be happy if he'd stay up all night and sleep through the next day. I was tired and the steady humming sound coming from the engine made me drowsy. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep, my forehead leaning on the cool glass of the window.

_"You lied to me!" Rebecca yelled. "I know you are from a different world! You are a liar and a freak!"  
_"_No! I'm so sorry, I didn't want to lie!" I pleaded.  
"That's just another lie! I don't believe you! I will never believe you, never again!" she yelled to me. Then she turned on her heels and started to walk away.  
I tried to run after her but the ground under my feet started collapsing. I screamed in horror and got a hold on the edge of the giant sinkhole that had opened on the ground below me.  
"Help me, Rebecca!" I cried as I clung on the edge but she kept going without looking back. Then Baloo, Kit and Wildcat showed up from nowhere.  
"Help me, guys!"  
"I'm sorry, but she's the boss" all three of them said in unison and then they all turned around and walked away.  
"NO, PLEASE HELP ME, DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE!" My fingers turned to bones, I lost my grip and fell to the darkness-_

And then I woke up. Looking around I realized that the plane had started to land. I turned to Baloo who was looking at me, worried.

"Did ya have a nightmare? Ya look scared."

"...Yeah... it was just a nightmare, that's all...". My hands were shaking a bit.

"What was it about?"

"Oh- nothing... Nothing, really, it was just a stupid dream..."

_"Even my dreams are like the ones in cartoons"_ I thought as we stepped out. _"I'm gonna tell Rebecca the truth. It's the only way to prevent my mind from more nightmares like that". _I had made my decision. I would tell her. Right now.

_..._

"What did you want to tell me?" Rebecca asked.

After we had come back Kit and Rebecca had been waiting for us. After Baloo and Kit had went upstairs I asked Rebecca to come with me. I had led her outside and now we were standing on the dock.

"Okay. I-I'm not sure how to say this. I... I need to tell you something. And I wish you would listen, I know you probably want to ask some questions as I explain what I have to say, and you have the right to question me but I still hope you'd listen the whole story before you do. Are you ready?"

"I guess so" she said, looking a bit confused.

"Okay, okay. When I said I was far from home, I didn't tell the whole truth. I- am not from around here. And when I say around here, I don't mean like the city or the country, but a different _world_! It all began when-"

Rebecca's expressions went from disbelief to dumbfound and into pondering as I kept telling the truth. When I finally finished I couldn't look at her, I felt too bad for keeping a secret from her and scared of what she'd say.  
And after a brief moment of silence I heard her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"I don't know" I said, still looking away. "I-I guess I was afraid you wouldn't believe my story... I don't have anywhere else to go nor a way to return to the place where I came from. I was a total stranger yet you gave me a place to stay and a job to top that of. I just couldn't keep the truth from you anymore. You have a business to run and I know you have a daughter to look after and I respect you for that. And that makes it even more worse to keep something from you. I- I am so sorry." And with that said I just stood there, waiting for her to say something.

And then, I felt her hand on my shoulder. I turned around and for my surprise she hugged me.

"It's okay. I understand."

"You do?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes."She took a step back so we could see each others faces. "After what happened with the whole iceberg thing I've been thinking about our argument and the way I acted. So I understand that you'd be scared of telling me, I'm not blaming you for that."

"Really?" I sighed with relief. "That's good to hear. And I want to apologize for what I said back there-"

"You already have" she reminded me smiling.

I smiled sheepishly and she continued. "-Besides, your strange appearance made me already think that your story had more to it than you had told."

"So- we're alright? I can stay here?"

"Yes, you can stay here. But only-" she paused as she gave me a stern look "- if you promise to tell me everything in the future"

"I promise" I hugged her.

And so we went back in as friends and I no longer felt the pinch in my heart.

* * *

**_Author's note_**

**Finally! The truth has been told! And now that we have come over that story arc we can move on to a new one. Feel free to review =)**


	14. Chap 13: Danger Woman

**April 18 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Danger Woman**_

For the next several days I spent my time mostly in the office, answering the phone and stuff like that. That lasted until Baloo finally got his license back and was more than happy to be back piloting the Sea Duck. When Becky had still been the pilot I had rather stayed behind. Even though she had gotten a bit better at flying after she started to listen to him I didn't want to take the risk that her flying skills would get us into an another argument. But now that Baloo was back behind the controls I could step into the plane safely again.  
And even though she wasn't a good pilot, Rebecca and I had become better friends after the truth had been told. She even took me to a clothing shop to buy me some clothes like a pajama and some spare shirts and pants. "Don't worry, you can pay me back by working" she had told me when she paid for the stuff. Then she had taken me to another shop to buy some personal hygiene stuff. "Is that really all you need?" she had asked from me when I had showed her a toothbrush and a hairbrush. "Yeah, I'll manage with these".

During those days in the office I had decided to do something useful and try to remember the upcoming "episodes" but for some reason it was starting to get harder and harder for me to remember what was going to happen next. However I could still remember my home and family fine, so that made the fading of the memories about the show even stranger. But was it really any stranger than the stuff that I had already gone through, I asked from myself. No, not really.

...

"Lis. Lis, wake up!" a voice called me.

"Mmfive more minutesmm" I mumbled and pulled the blanket over my head. It was Saturday so we could sleep longer and I hadn't slept well because of some idiots on motorboats had been making noise in the middle of the night.

"Lis! You have to get up, it's really important!" Kit said again.

"What is it? I mumbled through the blanket.

"We have to wake Baloo up and clean the Sea Duck before Miz Cunningham comes to work."

"Why? She's not flying anymore."

"But she's gonna make a surprise inspection!" I threw the blanket off my face and frowned.

"If it's a _surprise_ inspection how do you know about it?".

"Uh, I accidentally read it from her calendar".

I froze for a moment. When I had worked in the office Rebecca had given me a calendar to write the dates of new cargo deliveries on. I had also seen an another calendar but when I asked about it Rebecca quickly locked it in one of the drawers of her desk. "It's a private one" she had said and I decided not to ask anymore questions about it.

"Aaand how exactly do you 'accidentally' read something that's locked in a drawer?"

"I read it yesterday when she had left it on her desk unguarded"

I sighed. "Okay, you go wake Baloo while I change clothes".

By the time I reached the plane Baloo and kit had already cleaned most of the plane and were sweeping the floor.

"Morning Lis! What took you so long?" Baloo greeted me.

"A: It's almost eleven o'clock, you can't really call it a morning anymore and B: I took some toast and drank a glass of water. I can't do any cleaning with an empty stomach."

"Well you don't need to do much." Baloo said and pointed at the half cleaned plane.

"Well, well. You guys have done a really good job."

"Yeah, cleaning is a piece of cake"

"Especially when you just hide most of the stuff in that locker" I pointed at the metal locker.

"How did ya know?"

"Call it a hunch. But don't worry, if seeing this plane cleaned keeps Rebecca happy I won't say a thing."

"Ya know, I _really_ like the way you think" Baloo's smile died a bit when we heard the sound of a car pulling over and Rebecca's voice calling his name.

"It's Miz Cunningham!" Kit exclaimed.

"Quick, Lis! Open the locker".

Baloo and Kit stuffed the rest of the trash into the locker and we forced the doors shut. Baloo had to lean on the doors to keep them from springing open. Only a moment later Rebecca stepped into the plane and with her was her daughter, a little bear girl. The girl had a yellow fur and was wearing a pink shirt with blue overalls and a blue bow around each of her ears. And for some reason she also had a tin strainer on her head and a red towel as a cape.

"There you guys are" Rebecca said once she saw us. Then she looked around the seemingly spotless plane. "I'm seeing it and I still don't believe it".

"Baloo!" Molly said happily and ran to him. Baloo picked him up.

"Whoa, Molly. What's with the get up?"

"I'm not Molly, I'm Danger Woman!" she exclaimed "-Here to inspect my secret headquarter".

"It's the only way I could get her away from that silly radio program" Rebecca told us. Then Molly turned to look at me and her eyes widened.

"Who's she, mommy?"

"Of course, I forgot you haven't met before. Molly, this is Elisabet. Elisabet, my daughter Molly."

"Hi" I said.

"Hi! My middle name is Elizabeth too!" Molly told me.

"Really? That's really nice. But you can call me Lis"

"Okay, Lis"

I smiled. She was a sweet kid. But like most kids she had a short attention span.

"Hey, what happened to all of your neat garbage?"

Rebecca congratulated Baloo for finally learning to keep the plane clean. But Baloo's relief didn't last long.

"You missed a piece" Molly pointed at a lonely piece of paper. When Baloo reached to grab it the locker doors sprung open and all the garbage spilled out, burying him and Molly.

"Got it" Baloo dug his way out of the trash holding the piece of paper.

"This is more like it!" Molly giggled.

"You okay, kiddo?" I lifted her away from the pile of garbage. She nodded.

Rebecca wasn't amused; "I thought the air trade business would be full of adventure and romance! All I get is clutter and disorder. Where's the glamour, where's the excitement?"

"Don't worry mommy" Molly ran to her, "There's always glamour and excitement when Danger Woman's on the job"

"Honey, I wouldn't trade you or Danger Woman for anything".

_"Thank goodness for that kid" _I thought in my mind.

"But what I wouldn't give to meet someone with charm, with culture, a real man of the world"

"Careful what you wish for" I muttered quietly, and when you knew it, we heard a male voice that made us turn around.

"I beg your pardon, but I'm looking for a Miss Rebecca Cunningham" a grey furred jaguar said as he jumped on to the dock from a motorboat. His sharp clothing and small mustache must have been charming by Rebecca's standards since she seemed to be enchanted by him.

"I-I'm Rebecca Cunningham"

"Ah, Rebecca- a name for royalty, and it suits you so well my dear. My name is Covington" he introduced himself and kissed her hand.

"Oh my" she said.

"Oh brother!" Baloo said.

_"Oh crap!"_ I thought. This sleezeball of a guy would surely be trouble.

"You must be Baloo, master of the world famous Sea Duck" Covington continued, shaking Baloo's hand and ignoring me and Kit completely. "Ah, the tales I've been told".

"You have? Well now, I have been through a scrape or two or three..." Baloo was sold and Covington moved on to try and sweet talk Molly to like him. Her response was clear.

"You stay away from my mommy!" and she kicked his shin.

"Molly! Be nice to Mister Covington, he was just trying to say hello." Rebecca scolded her.

"Come on, Molly" I whispered to her. "Let's leave them talk" The two of us walked deeper to the plane, where I saw a bag. Once I saw it I remembered the episode.

"Hey, Molly. Look at this." I took a wooden doll from the bag which I remembered was the key thing in the episode.

"Wow, a doll! Can I have her?"

"Sure" she took the doll and hugged it. Even though giving it to her would result in some dangerous situations I decided not to mess with the plot of the episode. Much.

"May I see that, my dear?" Covington hurried to us.

"NO!" and Covington got another kick.

"Molly!" Rebecca said angrily.

"It's my doll, Lis gave it to me!"

"It was in the plane." I hurried to say. "I thought Baloo wouldn't mind if I'd let her keep it, do you Baloo?"

"Of course not, she can keep it" Baloo smiled. No-one else noticed, but Covington looked at me clearly swearing in his mind. I shot a look at him that said "What're you gonna do about it?".

Rebecca apologized to Mister Covington, who told her to call him just Covington. "We cannot remain so formal if you and I and your- _delightful_ child and her little wooden playmate are to became good friends, can we?"

"Alright Covinton" she said.

"I know this is quite sudden, but would you and your sweet daughter join me today at the City Park?" Covington asked.

_"Boy, he doesn't waste time"._

Rebecca agreed and all of them left the plane, leaving only me and Molly stay behind.

"I don't like that man" she told me.

"Neither do I, but your mother does. Go with them, but don't let him have the doll, okay?"

"I won't!" she said and the two of us hurried after the rest of them.

* * *

**_Author's_ _note_**

**Phew, got this done before Easter ended. So now I'm writing about the tenth episode of the show, _Molly Coddled._ No-one likes that Covington guy except Rebecca...**

**Reviews are welcomed =)**


	15. Chap 14: Looking after Molly and Lis

**April 27 2014**

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Looking after Molly and Lis_**

"I don't like that Covington guy"

"Yeah Lis, you keep saying that" Me, Kit and Baloo were in the Higher for Hire's office, waiting for Rebecca who was late for some reason.

"And I mean it Kit! Seriously, no-one just pops out of nowhere and _snap_" I snapped my fingers to punctuate my speech "-asks a woman -_and_ her _daughter_\- to go out with them."

"You're worryin' too much." Baloo's words made me frustrated. I didn't worry, I _knew_! I knew the jaguar would be trouble. But I couldn't tell how I knew.

"Okay, I'm not really the one to judge other people. I mean _I_ popped out of nowhere and although I'm not overweight I'm not the thinnest there is and my hair is messy most of the time... But I have this feeling Covington's gonna be trouble."

"Oh, let it go already! We've known the guy only for a day and he doesn't seem too bad-"

"You're saying that because he praised you. He didn't even look at Kit or me,he was too busy licking your boots. A guy who does that to people the second they meet them is probably faking it to leave a good impression."

"What d'ya mean?"

I didn't have the time to tell him since we were interrupted by Rebecca walking in the office. Molly, still carrying the doll, came with her and behind them- Covington. The moment she saw me Molly ran next to me and gave Covington a dirty look.

"Hello, everyone, sorry I'm late. Covington and I had coffee together."

"Thought so" I murmured. She didn't hear me.

"Okay Baloo, here's your next delivery" She handed him a paper with instructions on it and he and Kit got up and were ready to leave. I was about to follow them to the Sea Duck but Rebecca stopped me.

"Sorry Elisabet but I need you here. Covington and I are going to see a marine animal show and I need you to look after Molly."

"Tough luck Lis" Baloo said before he shut the door behind him.

"But why won't you take Molly with you guys?"

Rebecca sighed and told me that Molly had been acting rude towards Covington and not taking her with them was a form of punishment.

"Rebecca dear" Covington slithered his way into the conversation "kids are kids. I think it would be great to have Molly- and her doll -with us"

"No!" Molly shouted. "I wanna stay here with Lis!"

"Well, I think that's the final word in this argument"

"It's decided then." Rebecca said happily and she dragged Covington with her out of the office.

"I'll see you in few hours" she called out as she stepped into her car. Covington stepped in as well but not before glaring at Molly and me. Molly showed her tongue but I smiled smugly and waved my fingers as good bye. They drove off and Molly turned to me.

"That man is trying to take mommy away from me!"

"Don't worry, he won't take her anyway".

"But what if they get married?" Molly asked with real concern in her voice. I bend down so I could be closer to her level.

"Listen, you think Covington is a bad guy?" She nodded. "And what makes you say that?"

"I just think he is"

"Well, I'll tell you a secret" she got closer and I whispered into her ear.

"I think he's a bad guy too"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I promise you that your mom would never, ever, ever, _ever_ marry a bad guy. She likes him now, but it won't last."

"How do you know?"

"I know a lot of things" I smiled mysteriously and her eyes widened.

"Do you know what I'll have next Christmas?" she asked enthusiastic. I laughed and poked her nose gently.

"No, but I do know that we can have fun while everyone else are out. Would you like to play something?"

"Can we play Danger Woman?"

"Sure, but you have to tell me how"

And for the next hour or so I was a bad guy fighting Danger Woman, who of course won me every time. Molly was a really nice kid and playing with her was really fun. After I was defeated by Danger Woman and her spatula for the tenth time I had to sit down to catch my breath. Molly sat on the footstool and played with the doll.

"Guess what name I gave to her"

"Hmm, is it Dolly?" She giggled and shook her head.

"Annie?"

"No"

"Alice?"

"Na-a"

"Molly the Second?" she shook her head again and I threw my hands up pretending to be completely puzzled.

"I give up. Please tell me what's her name"

"It's Lis!" I looked at her dumbfounded.

"Lis?"

"Yeah, because you gave her to me I gave her your name" I smiled and a part of me wanted to cry. That was just too cute and sweet.  
Luckily Rebecca returned that moment and I shook my head and got up.

"How was the show?"

"Oh, it was wonderful" she said happily.

"And where's Covington?"

"I hope a shark ate him" Molly said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, young lady, but he is fine. I dropped him off at the downtown"

"Oh" Molly said disappointed.

"Better luck next time" I whispered to her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Rebecca, absolutely nothing"

"Anyway, Baloo and Kit won't be back for a while so I'll take Molly home now. Her babysitter works only on afternoons so I had to leave you to look after her" she explained to me.

"Well, if you ever need someone to look after her, I'm available"

"Thank you. Come on Molly" Molly turned to look at me before going with her mom.

"You are the best babysitter"

"Thanks kid. Take care of little Lis"

"I will"

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**What's this, a short chapter after over a weeks wait? Yes, I've been too busy to write. I have important things to do plus now that spring is here I want to enjoy the nice weather. This chapter is pretty much about Molly's relationship with my character. I had Molly name the wooden doll Lis to add some extra sweetness. Next chapter will come during the beginning of May. Feel free to review =)**


	16. Chap 15: Molly Coddled

**May 11 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Molly Coddled**_

For the next few days Covington kept spending more time with Rebecca and Molly. Baloo and Kit didn't mind since now Rebecca wasn't as tense and focused in the business, resulting us with more free time. But Molly and I had formed a secret alliance against Covington, which meant that she'd keep kicking him on the shin whenever he was getting too close to her mother or her doll . I would offer to babysit her every time I had a change, keeping him away from the doll as often as possible.  
The plan worked about a week. Then the next Friday Rebecca told me Covington would be having supper with her at her apartment.

"-And you want me to look after Molly, right?"

"Oh, no" she shook her head. "You're a good babysitter but this time Molly will be staying in her room. She'll be staying with us so I can keep her from causing trouble like she has for the last few days. She should start to get use to having him around, I just don't understand why she's so mean to him."

"Maybe she has a feeling the guy will be trouble" Rebecca looked confused.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, since you asked, I have that feeling too. I don't trust that guy."

For my surprise Rebecca smiled. "I understand" she said.

"Wait, what?"

"You are worried if he's good to me, right?"

"That's not what I-"

"Don't worry about it. Covington is charming, intelligent man and I'm happy with him-"

"What is his first name?" I interrupted her. She looked surprised.

"What?"

"I asked what's his first name".

"Um..." Rebecca looked down.

"Let me guess; you don't know it." She didn't say anything. "I don't know much about relationships but I'm pretty sure one of the first things is to know each others _names_."

"It's okay if he hasn't told me his name!" Rebecca tried to save herself. "I'm sure that he will tell it to me tonight"

"Why hasn't he told it before?"

"Maybe we've been so happy he hasn't realized that he hasn't told it to me."

"Ooooor he keeps it a secret on purpose" Rebecca got frustrated.

"Look, I don't have time for this, I have to get home and prepare the supper". She took her coat and walked out of the office, leaving me standing there.

"_Fine!_" I yelled after she left. "Go ahead and have a nice supper with _Jerkington_!"

I huffed a little and sat down on the big armchair. Why wouldn't she _listen_?

"Is the war over?". I turned around. Baloo and Kit came out from the kitchen.

"Guys!? How long have you been here? I thought you were still on the way back."

"We came back only few minutes ago" Kit said and took a seat on one of the lower steps of the stairs. "So what were you guys arguing about?"

"I give you three guesses"

"Lis, I don't get what's with you an' Covington. He doesn't seem that bad of a guy."

"I told you before, there's just something about that guy I don't like."

"Well, maybe if you got to know the guy better..."

"Ugh, this is getting nowhere." I stood up. "I'm going to bed".

"But it's only six p.m."

"Hasn't stopped me before" I walked to my room and threw myself on the hammock. It twisted around and my face made a contact with the floor again. _Freaking perfect! _

...

I lied on the hammock for sometime, feeling a bit guilty for snapping at Rebecca and guys, before falling asleep. Cartoon dreams could get pretty tiresome when they circled around the stuff going through ones head. Ever since the Jerkington had shoved up my dreams were about that idiot turning Rebecca against Molly and me. Then the doll would came alive and kick him and his toupee to the kingdom come and back.

But this time I didn't get to that part of the dream since I was awakened by sounds coming from the office. I saw Baloo and Kit, but for my surprise Rebecca was there too.

"-But you called me".

"But we _didn't_ Becky."

"What's going on here?" they turned to look at me.

"Elisabet, tell me it was you who called me".

"Called you?"

"Yeah, about someone breaking in here!" I was confused.

"Sorry, that wasn't me. And there has been no breaking in here as far as I know."

"Something's wrong" Rebecca looked puzzled. "Covington said that you guys called-"

"Did you hear the phone?"

"Well, no-" she looked at me "Are you saying he lied to me?"

"Well, we didn't call" Baloo said.

"And we've been here ever since we got back" Kit added.

Rebecca didn't seem to know what to think. Then I noticed something.

"Where's Molly?"

"What? Oh, I left her with Covington" she froze for a second. "You don't think he'd do something-"

"I think we'd better go there" Baloo said. The four of us got into Rebecca's car and drove off.

When we got to her apartment there were no sign of Molly or Jerkington. Molly's room was a mess; there were toys around on the floor and her bed was half destroyed, like someone had rammed into it.  
We thought that they could have gone to Higher for Hire. Rebecca was getting more worried and worried as we drove back. Once we got there we checked every place but there were no sign of them there either.

"I knew there was something fishy about him." We were in the office, Baloo and I were walking in a circle, while Rebecca was calling the police.

"It seems you were right after all" he told me.

"I hope Molly's alright." Kit said.

"She better be, if Jerkington knows his own good"

Suddenly we heard a sound of plane door. "The Sea Duck!" all of us said in unison and hurried to the plane. And surprise surprise, there was Covington. With Molly's doll but no Molly.

"Covington?" Rebecca was surprised.

"I thought you were supposed to be babysittin'!" Baloo growled.

"Well.. I.." Covington started. Then he suddenly cried out: "Oh Rebecca, darling, forgive me! Molly's been kidnapped!"

"_KIDNAPPED!?_" Baloo and I yelled and he took Covington by the shirt collar.

"Calm down you two, I'll handle this" Rebecca said and pushed Baloo a said. "**_KIDNAPPED!?_**" She yelled even louder and also took Covington by the collar.

"She's been taken to Skull Island, until they get this doll" he said and showed the wooden doll.

"So let's give it to 'em, c'mon." Baloo was ready to go.

"Oh it's my fault she's gone!" Covington acted like a martyr. "If only I wasn't allergic to pain. _I_ shall deliver it!" he was ready to walk out but I stopped him.

"And you think we'll let you walk away with the doll? What's stopping you from sneaking away?"

"Yeah, haven't you been sniffin' around after this doll from the start?" Baloo hold Jerkington's hand with the doll in it.

"I have no notion what you could possibly mean" he said and yanked his hand from Baloo. "I feel responsible for Molly that's all"

"Don't worry, Covvy, we're all going. We'd never make you do this all by yourself" Rebecca told him.

"Thank you so very much" he muttered. Kit and Baloo went to the cockpit and Rebecca followed them. I turned around and kicked Jerkingtons shin.

"OW! What was that for?"

"_That_ was for Molly" I walked into the cockpit and I heard him muttering.

"Why do they always go for my shins?"

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**I was supposed to update this earlier, but I've been so busy lately. Hopefully I get the next chapter out sooner. **

**So now Molly's gone and Jerkington is to blame. What will happen next? Tune in next chapter to find out. Reviews are welcomed as usual.**


	17. Chap 16: The two-faced jaguar

**June 2 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 16: The two-faced jaguar**_

"Why would anybody want this ugly old doll anyway?" Baloo asked as he was piloting us through the night to the Skull Island.

"Sentimental value?" Covington suggested. I snorted at his comment and we exchanged angry glares with each other.

"Covington, I don't know what's going on, all I want is to get Molly back safe and soon." Rebecca said and looked out from the window. "I got romance and adventure..." she continued sadly "-and may have lost my daughter in the process".

"Don't worry" I told her. "We'll get her back." She smiled at me for a second before turning back to the window. I looked at Jerkington and whispered to myself; "And when we do, everyone will know your true colors".

...

Skull Island was worth of it's name. The first thing we could see was a mountain shaped like a skull. There didn't seem to be much of colonization besides an old-looking dock and an old fishing hut. Guess a giant symbol of death in the middle of a jungle isn't a big selling point in property sales.  
Baloo landed the Sea Duck and steered her next to the dock. As we got off, two men (a badger wearing a yellow 40's gangster outfit and bigger ferret-looking guy wearing a typical 40's goon outfit) came out from the hut carrying a big barrel which I assumed Molly was held in.

"Here's the doll, Baloo" Covington said as he handed him the bag. Baloo, Rebecca, Kit and I walked closer to the two men, but from the corner of my eye I saw Covington sneaking away and running to the jungle, carrying the wooden doll with him.  
_"Oh no, you don't" _I sneaked after him, leaving the rest of them dealing with the gangsters.

...

It was hard to follow Covington without him noticing me. I had to stay far behind so he wouldn't hear the rustling of the bushes as I walked through them. He seemed to be headed to the skull-shaped mountain. Suddenly, something small and furry ran bumped into my legs and I fell to the ground. Covington had heard the sound of me hitting the ground and was looking around but luckily I had fallen behind a very thick bush, where I could see him but he couldn't see me. As he hurried away I turned to see what had tripped me.

"Molly!" I exclaimed. We looked at each other, both equally surprised.

"Lis!" she said happily and gave me a hug.

"What are you doing here, how did you get here?"

"That man wanted to take Lis-doll away from me so I ran away. And then those other men came and they wanted the doll too but the creep told them to bring me here and they took me here but I escaped." she explained.

"I knew the guy was trouble" I said. I took her hand "Come on, let's find out what he's up to." We hurried through the vegetation, towards the mountain.

"There he is" Molly said and we sneaked closer to Covington who was looking for something on the mountains side. The thing he had been looking for was a hole in the stone, but not one made by nature, but by people. He put the doll into the hole and turned it like a key. And for our surprise a secret door opened, revealing a passageway into the mountain.

"I've done it" we heard him exclaim. "Riches beyond imagining" and he hurried into the cave. The two of us followed.

After a short passageway we entered a larger cave, filled with stalactites and stalagmites. Slight smell of sulfur raised from pools filled with green bubbling liquid, which made me fear that this mountain was in fact volcanic.

"There's the creep" Molly said and ran towards Covington.

"Molly no, WAIT!..." I barely had the time to finish the sentence before Covington triggered a trap. A huge sword fell from the ceiling and Covington ducked out of it's way just barely. While he was recovering from the fright Molly sneaked past him and triggered another trap, this time one that made the floor beneath him collapse, but he ducked it again.

_"This place is terrifying"_ I thought. _"I have to find Molly beforea_aAAAAAAAAGH!"  
My thought turned into a scream when the floor beneath my feet crumbled and I fell down. For a split second I was afraid I'd smash into a rockbottom. For my surprise the bottom of the pit was softer than I thought. At first it felt like warm liquid, but then I realized it was sticky and more like jam than water. I opened my eyes and froze from the horror. The thing I was crawling on was pitch-black.

"Is- is this a TAR-PIT!?" I screamed in horror. I heard snickering and looked up. Covington was standing on the edge of the pit and looking down at me.

"Why hello there" he smiled deviously. "Didn't your mother teach you not to stick your nose into other people's business?"

"Didn't_ your_ mother teach you not to lie?" I snapped at him. Covington ignored me and looked around to see if the others were here.

"You know, I would love to stay and chat but I have a treasure to find"

"What treasure?" I asked. I knew what it was, but I hoped others would get here before he finds it.

"Fair enough, I'll tell you as your last wish; it's the worlds largest ruby"

"A ruby, yeah that's really worth of all the troubl-" I paused for a second as his words started to sink in. "What do you mean by last wish?"

"Well you're crawling in a tar-pit. You'll be fully sunken in a minute or two."

"Wait-" I looked at him in the eyes. "Are you just gonna leave me here? That's a _murder_!"

"Well one can't make an omelet without braking few eggs" he shrugged, turned around and started to walk away.

"COME BACK HERE YOU DOUBLE-CROSSING JERK!" I screamed but he just walked away while I started slowly sink into the tar...

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**May was a really busy month for me and I had little to no time to write stuff or be on the computer in general, so that's why I haven't updated in a while. This chapter is a bit short because I wanted to get something out soon. I've also fixed some mistakes in the earlier chapters. But anyways: A TAR-PIT! That's one of my worst fears, to die by sinking into a black goo D8**

**Next chapter coming (hopefully) soon!**


	18. Chap 17: The treasure of Skull Island

**June 9 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Treasure of Skull Island**_

I tried to yank my arms free but every time I did, they sank even deeper to the black tar. I couldn't move the lower half of my body at all and the feeling of panic started to overcome me again. This was terrible, I couldn't do anything to save myself.  
I had known that Covington was a bad guy, but leaving me here, I hadn't expect him to be so cold blooded. This was far from a cartoony situation, this was a matter of life and death. _"If I get out of here,"_ I thought, _"-I'll never take happy ending as granted."_

"Lis!" I heard someone calling my name.

"I'M HERE!" I yelled after recognizing Kit's voice. "IN A TAR PIT!"

Sound of footsteps came closer and Kit's face looked down to the pit. "I found her, papa bear!"  
Baloo and Rebecca appeared beside him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, and I've never been this glad to see you"

"Don't worry, we'll get ya out" Baloo told me. He and Kit worked together to get me out; Baloo took Kit by his legs and lowered him to the pit. Kit took me by my shirt collar.  
"Ready Lis?" I nodded and Baloo started to pull us up. I got my hands free, but my legs were really stuck in the tar.

"Keep pulling, papa bear!"

"I'm pullin' as hard as I can"

"It's no use guys" I told them."Go get Molly, she went after Jerkington".

"But Lis, you'll sink" Kit looked at me not sure if I was being serious.

"Molly's more important" I told them. They would surely get back here to pull me up in time after saving her.

"You are just as important!" Rebecca yelled and started helping Baloo pull us up. And together they managed to free me from the tar and pull us up. I lied on the caves floor for a moment, looking at my tar covered hands. As I looked them I realized how close to slow and horrifying death I just had been.

"I don't want to return to this cave EVER again"

"Ya took the words right from my mouth" Baloo said. "How did ya end up in there."

"Floor collapsed below me and Covington left me here to die" Rebecca gasped.

"I can't believe this"

"Oh and by the way, he's in cahoots with the gangsters and was the one to give Molly to them."

"I can't believe- where are Molly and Covington?"

I showed them the way Covington had gone to and we found him soon. For some reason he was kneeling on the floor trying to grab something in a small hole on the wall. Before we could get closer we heard Molly's voice coming from the hole;

"You never loved my mommy!"

"HAH, don't make me laugh!" he said and I could tell from Rebecca's face that her heart was broken. "She was just an easy way to get to you and the doll!" Then he rose up holding a ruby shaped like the doll.

"EASY WAY?!" Rebecca yelled. Covington turned around and his face turned white.

_"Ooh, he's in trouble now"_ I laughed a little in my mind while Rebecca continued; "Why you two-faced, thimble-headed,no-account MAN!"

"R-rebecca, my peach, I was only thinking of you" he tried to weasel his way out from the situation. It didn't work.

"Oh what about your partners?" she asked.

"Those heavy imbeciles?-" My grin widened a bit when I saw the two gangsters coming towards us from behind Covington's back."I could lose them in a phone booth."

"Hiya, _partner_!" the two gangsters tackled him down from behind. Covington was so surprised that he lost his grip of the ruby and everyone in the cave followed it with their eyes as it flew through the air and into one of the bubbling ponds. Covington's hope of getting out of this mess sank along with the jewel.

He let out a nervous laugh as he turned to the gangsters. "E-heh-heh, I didn't mean it chaps. It was just a joke. Can't you take a joke?"

"The question is-" the badger said as he took Covington by his collar "Can _you_ take it?" The two gangsters were ready to carry him off and probably give him a well deserved punishment, but for my and everyone else's surprise Rebecca spoke up:

"Wait a moment. I'd like to have a word with him".

"Rebecca, my dear." Covington, who had managed to twist his way out from the gangsters grip, said.

"I knew you wouldn't let them do anything to m-" _*****_**_SMACK*_**

Covington fell backwards, his toupee fell off his head and he hit the ground. Baloo, Kit and I looked with our jaws open at Rebecca who had just knocked the jaguar out.

"Nobody kidnaps my daughter and leaves my friend to die!" she said loudly. "His all yours now." The gangsters nodded and carried the unconscious jewel thief away. Rebecca turned towards the hole where Molly was and the little girl ran to her arms.

"Oh Molly, thank goodness you're safe."

"That. Was. _Amazing_!" I managed to say. She smiled at me.

"Well I had to let him know to not mess with my friends."

"That was really something Miz. Cuningham"

Baloo lifted Covington's toupee from the ground. "Too bad these things don't come with brains" We laughed and left the cave leaving the ruby on the bottom of the boiling pond.

...

"I was so scared for you" Rebecca said as she hugged Molly for the twentieth time as we flew home.

"Aww, mommy. You shouldn't have been scared. Danger Woman always wins." Molly cheered her mom up. "But I'm sorry you didn't get the millions."

"Yeah", Baloo said "and I'm sorry that Covington cat turned out so lowdown and dog-dirty."

"Yeah, the guy was a first-class jerk." I added.

"Thanks guys. But I got what I wanted." Rebecca looked at her daughter "And I found out _you'_re all the adventure and romance I need."

"Yeah?" she responded. "just wait till you tune in next week, same Danger time, same Danger channel".

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" We all laughed happily, relieved that everyone was safe and Covington wouldn't bother us anymore. In the back of my mind I still hoped he wasn't killed by the gangsters. He was a jerk and a kidnapper and almost a murderer, but still death was too big of a punishment. But only barely.

"Hey, Rebecca."

"Yes Elisabet?"

"About what you said earlier, back in the cave. About us being friends. I want you to know I really appreciate it."

She smiled. "You're welcome"

"And you can call me Lis, like Baloo and Kit do."

"And you can call me Becky"

"HEY" Baloo piped up. "How come she gets to call you Becky but I don't?"

"It's a thing between girls." He grunted a bit.

"Hey, you can always dress in a skirt and call yourself Tan Margaret and get the privilege."

All expect Baloo laughed as he piloted the Sea Duck towards Cape Suzette.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**All's well that ends well, am I right or what? And about Covingtons fate, I like to think that he got away from the gangsters but had to live in fear for the rest of his life. Killing him would have been a bit dark.**

**Buuuuuuuut anyway anyhow feel free to review. Next time we can get to another air pirate episode :)**


	19. Chap 18: Crystal glasses and feathers

**June 18 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 18: Crystal glasses and feathers**_

The Covington incident had made me and Rebecca close friends. The fact that I had the right to call her Becky, a nickname she usually hated, was a solid proof of it. No-one else was allowed to call her that, not Kit, not Wildcat and definitely not Baloo. I was an exception, probably because I was also a woman and, as she said it herself, the only other around with common sense. I thought that was a bit unfair, but I had to admit that some of Baloo's ideas weren't the best possible ones. And I was about to witness one of those ideas.

During a normal shipment Baloo had taken a sidetrack and stopped at an old plane hangar that had gone bankrupt and was selling their stuff, including some old shipments that were never delivered and forgotten during the years. "It's gonna be a goldmine!" he had said.

...

"Achoo!"

"Bless you"

"Thanks, Kit" I sniffed. Kit and I were waiting for Baloo while he went through the junk the hangar sale had to offer. The hangar was located on a mountain in the middle of the sea. Or rather on a giant rock in the middle of the sea, and the runaway was carved on the top of it. With no shelter from the cold wind coming from the sea, it was getting pretty cold for a human with a T-shirt and no jacket.

"This is one of those moments I wish I had fur like you guys".

"Why didn't you take a coat?"

"Because I expected we'd go straight back to Cape Suzette and _not_ stop in a place where I could catch my death. How long is he gonna be there?"

"I dunno, I just hope papa bear won't buy too much stuff, the plane's already pretty full". And just then Baloo called us to come over and help him carry the stuff he had bought.

...

"Are you serious? The planes close to bursting and you expect us to fit all of this stuff in it?"

"Calm down, Lis, there's always room in the Sea Duck to make money"

"How are we going to make money with this junk?" Kit asked.

"Oh come on guys, don't you two recognize rare antiques when you see them?" Baloo put the stuff he was carrying on the ground and started loading them into the already full Sea Duck. "Little polish here, tie and screw there and we'll sell 'em on the big profit. Maybe even pick up enough bugs to buy back the ol' Sea Duck."

"BALOO, NO!"Kit screamed when one of the boxes of our actual cargo fell from the top of the junk pile. My reflex was to close my eyes and prepare for the crashing sound, but there was no such sound. When I opened my eyes Kit was lying on the ground holding the box.

"Phew, that was close." Both me and Kit looked at Baloo with scolding looks.

"We're hauling crystal glasses, Baloo" Kit opened the box and showed him one of the glasses.

"And if we brake them Rebecca is going to have a heart attack, not to mention what she'll do to you"

Baloo shrugged it off with a smile "Relax, nothing broke." I huffed a little at his carelessness. He was a nice guy but sometimes a bit too care-free.

After loading the plane (which had taken a while with all the junk) we finally set out to home. I experienced a small panic attack when, instead of soaring towards the sky, the plane plummeted down before Baloo straightened it up. Kit and I gave him a little protest about flying with so much stuff ever again.

"Boy, the old bird is stuffed tighter than a thanksgiving turkey." Kit commented as the plane wobbled through the air.

"Yes siree sometimes I'm so smart I scare myself"

"You sure scare me" I added.

"Achoo!"

"Gesundheit, Lis" Baloo and Kit said. I looked around a bit freaked out.

"Um, guys..." I started nervously "it wasn't me who sneezed." They turned to look at me.

"But we heard-" Baloo started but a voice coming from the cargo cut him of;

"Belay that chatter and steady this crate down, will ya!"

"Sounds like a stowaway!" Baloo put the plane on auto-pilot (a.k.a a crowbar keeping the steering wheel on it's place) and started to make his way in to the back of the plane, muttering some threats to whoever it was who had dared to question his piloting. And the voice answered just as politely.

"Show your face so I can rearrange it for ya!"

"Yeah? You and what regiment of military?"

"Why I'm gonna-"

"Baloo!" He looked at me and I pointed at the crate he was about to throw away from his way.

"Whoops, that's Becky's crystal" he gave the box to me and I took it far away from him.

"-PULL YOUR HEAD OFF-"

"Baloo!"

"Gotta be careful with that one- " and he handed another crate.

-AND USE IT FOR A DOOR STOP!"

"So is your old man!" the voice answered from inside an old sea chest. Baloo pulled the chest closer and opened it.

"Come out and fight you _chicken_!" he lifted an old cloth revealing-

"A parrot!?" There was indeed a turquoise parrot in it's cage and the bird leaned on the bars of the cage.

"So, when you serve lunch?" he asked.

Baloo took the cage out of the chest. "This bird talks as mangy as it looks."

"He is not mangy-" Kit said as he took the cage from Baloo and let the parrot out "he's colorful."

"And a pretty turquoise color it is." I added. The bird landed on Kit's head.

"Hiya kid and girl, you friends with this pile of noise?"

"I think he likes me" Kit smiled. But Baloo was not amused.

"Careful guys, that thing's probably got enough fleas to start a circus."

"Is that your stomach or a subdivision?" the bird snapped back.

"Okay, okay you two, no need for bickering" I stepped between the two.

"You're lucky you have a girl looking after you" the bird said to Baloo. I turned to the bird.

"That's enough. Do you have a name?"

"Ignatius, but my friends call me Ignatz." Ignats looked at Baloo. "_You_ can call me sir".

Baloo had had enough. He grabbed Ignatz and put him back into his cage just in time for us to hear sounds of planes coming closer.

"O-oh, sounds like we've got company". I looked out of the window.

"And it's bad company" the two planes circling us belonged to Mad Dog and Dumptruck.

Mad Dog spoke into a megaphone. "Get that plane down before we ground it for ya!"

"Pirates!" Baloo exclaimed and Ignatz went nuts.

"Don't just stand there yammering, move that over-weight tail section of yours and fly, boy, FLY! Unfortunately in his panic his cage knocked down some crates burying Baloo under them.

"Kit, Lis, get me out of here!"

"It's too late." There was no change of getting away anymore, so once Baloo was freed he had to land the plane on an island.

_"This day is just getting better and better."_

* * *

**_Author's note_**

**Aaaaaand here you go, another chapter with pirates, about the episode number eleven. More pirates in next chapter.**

**Reviews would be nice to have as always.**


	20. Chap 19: Polly wants a treasure

**June 23 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Polly wants a treasure**_

**CRASH!**

"That's crystal, you know an'-!" Baloo yelled but he was cut off by Mad Dog shoving his gun into his face. "Eh-heh, but what's a little breakidge between friends?"

After the landing we had stepped out and the two pirates had started to go through the cargo. Unlike on the first time they had seen me they didn't pay any particular attention to me. I had become just another victim among the others. But I didn't mind that, the less people looking at me like I'm a freak the better.

Dumptruck threw the boxes containing the crystal glasses carelessly out of his way and the sound of glasses being shattered made me shiver.  
_"There goes the crystals."_ I sighed before sneezing again. "_ This is just fantastic, I managed to save the glasses from Baloo but now these two smash them to smithereens. Becky will have that heart attack." _Sneeze. _"And I think I have a cold..."  
_Only a moment after destroying our precious cargo, Dumptruck stepped out of the Sea Duck, carrying the old sea chest we had found Ignatz from.

"We have it!" Mad Dog exclaimed happily, as if they had found a box full of diamonds. "Oh the captain will be so proud of us."

"You know you could have just _asked_ us to give you the chest, if that's all you wanted." I suggested calmly. The pirates looked at me, then each other and then me again. "Never mind" I closed my eyes and pinched the ridge of my nose, feeling a headache coming up, "Carry on with it and leave."  
I didn't open my eyes before I heard their planes taking off, leaving us with a parrot and a pile of broken junk with the shattered remains of the crystal glasses.

"Was that all they wanted? An old sea chest?"

"No account for the taste of idiots" Baloo told Kit. "If they like worthless stuff that's their problem."

"Correction, that chest was worth of breaking crystal." I added.

Baloo sighed "Well they could have done us a favor and taken this with them." Baloo pointed at Ignatz, who proceeded to bite his finger.  
"OUCH!" He yelped, and Kit took the bird cage away from him before he could do anything to Ignatz. "Now what'd ya have to say for yourself, troublemaker?" Baloo hissed at the bird.

"I'm mortified" the parrot said as if his honor had been wounded. I rolled my eyes and Baloo sighed.

"Well, at least this time I can tell Becky the truth" he said and we started to pack our former cargo back to the Sea Duck.

...

I had a feeling that Becky wouldn't buy Baloo's pirate story, even if he was telling the truth. After all, he had used that one earlier that week as an excuse for being late when in reality he had stopped at Louie's. The idea of facing angry Becky could have made anyone who knew her feel bad and/or afraid but I also had to deal with my cold, which was getting worse. The feeling of snot piling up inside my nose was one of the worst feelings I knew. And on the halfway back to Higher for Hire I had to lie down in the hopes of feeling better once I woke up.  
"Are you feeling better?" Kit's question woke me up.

"Guess so" I muttered. "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, we landed about ten minutes ago."

"Soooo, how did Becky take the pirate thing."

"Not well, she said she'll take the payment for the glasses off Baloo's salary."

"Yikes. You should had woke me up earlier, maybe she would have believed it if I had told her."

"I doubt, you know Miz Cunningham, when she's angry she doesn't listen to anyone."

"Yeah, I have noticed that, thank you" I stood up and looked around. "Say, where's Ignatz?"

"I left him outside. By the way, do you know if we have any food for parrots?"

"I'm not even sure what they eat. Crackers or berries, I guess."

The two of us stepped out of the plane and I saw how Baloo sat on the dock muttering to himself about his bad luck and Ignatz was in his cage.

"Is the fatso always like that?"

"Not always" Kit told him, "just when money is involved".

"Money!" Ignatz got suddenly excited. "I know where there's more money than you've ever seen! Gold, silver, wealth beyond imagination!"

"Are you joking?" Kit asked. We looked at the parrot, not sure if he was being serious or not.

"It was buried by my former owner, captain Huan Toomany. He didn't trust maps, so he had me memorize the location."

"Wow!" Kit took the cage and the two of us hurried to Baloo to tell the good news. If this bird was telling the truth, which I had a feeling he was, Baloo could pay back to Becky.

"Baloo, listen, Ignatz knows where there's a whole treasure." Kit said enthusiastically.

"Kit I'm in enough trouble" Baloo said tiredly, "I don't need any help from feather brain."

"You're beyond help." Ignatz snapped back at him. Kit hushed him down.

"Give it a shot, Baloo"

"It's a shot in the dark with that bird" Baloo muttered.

"Come on, you only need to listen him for a second" I told him. "You won't lose anything."

He sighed. "Well alright. But just for you and Kit." We turned to Ignatz.

"Well, go ahead, tell him." But Ignatz crossed his wings and turned his back to us.

"Sorry, I don't speak halfwit."

"That tears it!" Baloo was ready to turn Ignatz into a feather duster, but Kit and I stepped between them. Kit took care of Baloo and I bowed down a bit and muttered to Ignatz;

"I know you don't like him and he doesn't like you, but you're not helping our or your own situation by being rude. The only thing that will result in is him getting mad and plucking your feathers off one by one"

"Sorry" he said, but the tone of his voice didn't convince me that he was being sincere about the apology.

"I guess I'll have to figure some other way to make some moula..." Baloo said to himself, but he kept his eyes on the parrot. The look in his eyes made me feel uneasy about what he was going to do. "-like selling _Kentucky-fried parrot_". Baloo leaped towards Ignatz, but Kit got him out of the way in time and Baloo fell head first into the water.

"I have always depended on the kindness of strangers" Ignatz said, mimicking a voice of a woman.

"You kinda deserved that" I told Baloo as he spat water out of his mouth.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**Yay, another chapter.**

**Okay, in the episode they said that Ignatz's former owner was captain "one too many". I'm not sure how it is actually supposed to be written so I decided to go with "Huan Toomany".**

**Speaking of captains, we'll meet a certain air pirate captain again in the next chapter, so keep an eye out for updates.**

**Please review, I want to hear what you think about this chapter. See ya.**


	21. Chap 20: Parrot's life for me

**June 25 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Parrot's life for me**_

It was clear that Baloo wouldn't listen to Ignatz even if the parrot would know the winning numbers for an upcoming lottery, so I gave up on trying to convince him to do otherwise and instead focused on calming Rebecca down. Losing the crystal glass cargo had been a big setback for her.

"I'm going home!" she declared before I could say anything to cheer her up. "That cargo was worth a fortune and now I have to apologize and make it up to our customer and I can not do it in this state of a mind." And with that said she took her coat and stormed out of the office. I sneezed again and went to get the broom and feather duster. "Well, if Becky quit for the day I might as well start cleaning now and go to bed early" I muttered to myself and started sweeping the floor.

When I was done with the cleaning I decided to go to the kitchen in order to make myself a sandwich before going to bed. On my way there I stopped to look out from the window; Baloo and Kit were still on the dock, the older bear was reading a newspaper and the younger one was talking with Ignatz. I let out a sigh. If only Baloo and the bird would get along we could go to hunt treasure but no, the two were like a cat and a dog, no hope for co-operation between them.  
As I sat in the kitchen eating my baloney sandwich I tried to recall the episode with a parrot in it. All I could gather up was a set of images from the show. I remembered a parrot, a treasure and air pirates but not how they linked in the episode. My memories about the show were fading fast and my cold didn't help remembering them any better. After some time I gave up and headed for the bed, hoping that my cold would go away while I slept.

...

"LIS, WAKE UP!"

"Can't I sleep in peace for _once_?" I whined and looked at Baloo who had almost pushed me off my hammock. "What is it?"

"It's Kit! He's gone!" I rubbed my eyes and looked at his worried face.

"What do you mean he's gone?" He handed me a piece of newspaper. On top of the text was Kit's handwriting:

_Gone to Tucker forest for treasure.  
Don't wait up.  
Yours truly  
Kit_

"Tucker forest?" I looked at him. "Where's that?"

"It's north from here."

"But how could Kit get there?" I asked as I got up from my hammock.

"He probably hitchhiked a lift with his airfoil and some rope. That blasted bird filled the boys head with that treasure story an' lil' britches believed it."

"I think Ignatz was honest about the treasure"

"Never mind, we have to get Kit back before somethin' happens to him".

"Okay, you get Sea Duck ready to fly. I'll change clothes and go with you looking for Kit"

Baloo nodded and hurried out.

"Why does all the crap go down while I sleep?" I asked myself as I took my pajamas off.

...

Baloo swore he would turn Ignatz into a feather duster if Kit wasn't alive and well once we'd find them. I would have wanted to point out that if he had listened to Ignatz we wouldn't be in this situation, but after seeing Baloo's expression I decided it was best to keep quiet till we'd landed.  
The Tucker forest was a fir tree forest and it didn't look like a place one would go to after dark. Nevertheless Baloo landed the Sea Duck on an opening in the middle of the forest and the two of us stepped out. The cool night air made me sneeze and I could hear how the sound of it echoed in the dark forest for a second before fading away. I shivered, not because of the cool air (I had my jacket on) but because the forest looked eerie and like a place one could easily get lost in.

"KIT!" Baloo yelled, but no-one answered. I started calling Kit too, but the forest was silent as the grave. After a few moments we heard the sound of wings flapping and Ignatz appeared from the darkness of the forest.

"Kit! Kidnapped! Pirates!" the bird screamed.

"Pirates again?!" I yelled. _"Why do they always have to bug **us**?"_

If anything happens to that boy I'll brake every bone in your head!" Baloo yelled at Ignatz. "NOW WHERE IS HE?"

Ignatz sat on a branch just high enough so Baloo couldn't reach him before talking; "Look, stop wasting time. I know where Kit is and I have a plan!"

"_You_ have a plan! Listening to _you_ got Kit into this mess!"

"You_ not listening_ to me got Kit into this mess!"

"He's right about that, Baloo" I said and he looked at me if I had betrayed him.

"You're on _his_ side?! I oughta- I oughta-" Baloo tried to say what he was ought to do but then he seemed to realize that it was he who had screwed up. "I oughta kick myself in the pants but my legs aren't long enough." he sighed.

"Plus you're not wearing any pants" I added.

"I volunteer to kick him."

"Shut it, Ignatz. Baloo, listen to him, it's the only way to help Kit."

"Alright, but if those yahoos do anything to Kit I'll-" But we didn't get to hear what he'd do, because he was cut off by the sound of laughing. We recognized it was Kit's voice and hurried towards the source of it, while I wondered why the heck he was laughing in a situation like this.  
I got the answer for my question soon. Kit was tied on a tree trunk and Mad Dog tickled his feet with a feather while Dumptruck watched. Karnage was there too, supervising the tickling torture. We were hiding behind a bush where we could see them.

"Well, it's good that they torture him with a feather instead of something else" I muttered.

"I can't stand it, we have to do somethin'" Baloo looked at Ignatz. "You're in charge so charge".

"Not so fast twinkletoes." Ignatz said. "What we need is a diversion."

"Now where are we gonna get a diver-"

"ACHOO!"

My sneeze had been so sudden I didn't have a change to stop it. My heart skipped a beat when I heard Karnage's voice;

"Who is there?!"

"Well, there you go, a diversion" Ignatz said and I wanted to strangle him.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**You know the chapter is good when the title is a pun. And speaking of the chapter, this is THE 20th CHAPTER OF THE STORY! (WOHOO!). Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing this story :)**

**Now I have some other stuff to do, so the next chapter won't come out till July. Enjoy the cliffhanger, MUAHHAHHAHHAA!**

**See you then.**


	22. Chap 21: Another cave, another treasure

**July 3 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Another cave, another treasure**_

The air pirate captain turned around, his eyes widened when he saw who had been spying on them.

"Get them!"he ordered his men, and Mad Dog and Dumptruck did as they were told.

"Run, Lis, run!"

Baloo didn't need to tell me twice. I turned around and started to run away as fast as I could, hoping my cold wouldn't slow me down and the cool air burned in my throat as I zigzagged past the trees towards the Sea Duck. I knew Ignatz would get Kit free and they would join me back at the plane with Baloo, they would be fine like in the episode but I had to look after myself, so I bit my lip and kept running.

Once I saw the outline of the plane through the woods I slowed down, trying to hear if the pirates were following me, but as soon as I stopped running my legs gave in and I fell on my knees on the cold, mossy ground. Trying to catch my breath was near to impossible; the cold air had made my throat sore and I coughed some mucus out from my mouth. My vision turned slightly blurry as I rose up and tried to walk to the plane, but my legs gave up again. _"This isn't good, not good at all" _I thought and crawled on my knees towards the plane.

"Lis, what's wrong?" Baloo asked as he and guys ran from the forest. I tried to answer but my coughing wouldn't let me. Baloo helped me up and into the Sea Duck, where I sat on the floor, closed my eyes and the warm air inside the plane helped me breath. Suddenly I felt something warm on my forehead.

"Oh my gosh, you have a fever!" Kit's voice said. I opened one of my eyes a little to see Kit's worried face close to mine and pushed his hand away from my forehead.

"*cough* I'm only bit warm, I'll be fine in a moment" I lied. I could feel I had a fever, but I didn't want to be burden to my friends. Baloo started the plane and we took off.

"What about the treasure?" Ignatz asked.

"Yeah, Baloo"

"Kit, that was Don Karnage out there!"

"And still is" I said as I saw three pirate planes following and shooting us.

"But we gotta go back for it, Baloo" Kit insisted.

"What we gotta do is get away from those pirates!" Baloo responded as he tried to shook the pirates off by circling and looping the plane.

"I know how we can get away from them _and_ get back to the treasure" Ignatz declared.

"Baloo please, give him a chance. He got me away from the pirates."

"He got me pulverized and Lis almost caught her dead by runnin' out there. The bird's bad news."

"I'm fine, just a little out of breath" I spoke up. "Besides if we leave now, I risked my health for nothing."

"We're not goin'!"

"Listen, loudmouth" Ignatz said and sat in front of Baloo, "so, you think I'm bad news, huh? Well, take me to the treasure and I'm out of your life forever. I promise!" Baloo's face lit up.

"Now you're talkin' my language!" he said happily and turned the plane around. His despise towards the parrot was greater than his instinct of self preservation.

Baloo flew lower till the Sea Duck was below the highest treetops, zigzagging between the trees making it hard for the pirates to follow. One of the pirate planes fell down after hitting a tree trunk, leaving only two following us. I lied down on the floor and tried to keep myself from throwing up my guts. I heard Ignatz's voice but I couldn't make out what he was saying, since the sound of pirate's guns was ringing in my ears.  
Suddenly there was a bump-sound, like the plane had hit something and the darkness of the night was replaced with I-can-barely-see-in-front-of-me kind of darkness.

The change was so sudden I didn't even realize that my cold was affecting my speech when I asked "W'at 'appeded?" and lifted myself into a sitting pose."W'at's wit' t'e darkdess?"

"We're in a cave" Kit answered my question.  
I lied back down.  
We were flying.  
Inside a cave.  
_Flying_ inside a _cave_.

_"This can only end in two different ways;"_ I thought to myself _"-we land safely, or we crash and burn"_. I closed my eyes, put my hands on my ears and tried not to think about the latter option. After a time that felt longer than it really was, I felt how the plane touched the ground and I peeked through my eyelids.

"Are we still id vad piece?"

"O'course we are" Baloo looked at me. "Your cold sounds worse."

"I 'ave doticed" I sneezed.

"Maybe you should wait here while we get the treasure" Kit suggested.

" *snif* Listed, I did't come all t'is way just to wait id the plade. I'm comid' too."

"If you're all done yammering, we should get going before those pirates catch up with us." Ignatz said.

"You 'eard 'im, let's go". I opened the door and lowered myself to the ground. Looking around I realized the cave wasn't completely dark; several holes high up on the cave's ceiling let moonlight into the cave and moistness that had gathered on the walls glimmered in the dim light. Once my eyes got used to the darkness I could see that Baloo had landed the plane on a broad ledge sticking out from the wall. While Baloo and guys stepped out of the Sea Duck I walked closer to the ledge's edge and looked down. Maybe it was only the darkness that made the effect but the cave seemed bottomless. I stepped back and tried to restrain my brain from creating an image of the ledge breaking and plummeting us into the darkness.

"Okay, here's us. Where's the treasure?" Baloo asked from Ignatz who was looking around, trying to remember.

"There!" the bird said, pointing at a small tunnel on the wall I hadn't noticed before. "We have to go through that tunnel."

"Oh why can't we go this way?" Baloo asked and pointed at another, much larger tunnel.

"Well that'll get you to the treasure, but you won't like the trip."

"Why don't you let _me_ decide that!" Baloo snapped at him and headed to the larger tunnel. Me and Kit didn't move, since we knew it would be the best to trust the parrot.

"Baloo, I t'ink you s'ould do w'at Igdatz says". Baloo responded my snorting at my suggestion. Ignatz took off from Kit's shoulder where he had been sitting and flew after Baloo.

"Remember what happened when you didn't trust me?" he asked the bear.

"Hah, I remember what happened when I _did_ trust you!"

Suddenly the spot where Baloo had just stepped on sank into the floor. Old Huan Toomany had booby-trapped the cave, and Baloo had just made one of the traps go off. The whole cave started to shake and a huge crack split the floor leaving me and Kit on one side and Baloo and Ignatz on the other. The crack turned into a chasm and both Kit and I had to jump away to safety from it before the floor below us would turn into ruble too.  
My landing wasn't very good, so I tripped and fell jaw first to the ground. I lifted my head and rubbed my sore chin with my hand, but when I did, I realized there was someone standing in front of me. I looked up from an unfortunately familiar pair of boots and saw an unfortunately familiar face.

"O' do, dot _you guys_ again"

"Yes, you insignificant human-type person, it is I, Don Karnage" Karnage declared triumphantly and I rolled my eyes without even realizing it. In the cartoon his egoistic acting was funny, in real life it was just plain annoying.

Dumptruck pulled me up and hold my hands behind my back while Mad Dog did the same to Kit. Karnage turned to look at Baloo.

"If you want you young friend and the sneezing woman back in one pieces, give me the bird!"

But Baloo didn't have the time to answer since a trap door opened just below him and he disappeared from sight, Ignatz followed him.

"So, the bear thinks he can hide, well he will be back later or sooner" Karnage turned to look at Kit and grinned. "But if not, we have ways to lure him out".

"You leave 'im alone. Add Baloo did't hide, he fell dowd a trap. 'E isd't afraid ov you add deit'er are we."

Karnage raised an eyebrow ."What is the matter with your voice?"

"I 'ave a cold, iv you could't guess t'at." I coughed and he took a step back, looking disgusted.

"Do not spread your germs on myself. I do not want your sickness."

It was my turn to lift an eyebrow. "You t'ink t'at is spreadid' germs?". "O' do, do, do" I shook my head a little before sneezing right in his face. Letting out a little yelp of surprise Karnage jumped back and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"T'AT is spreadid' germs." In a second I had his cutlass almost touching my nose. "Um, am I t'e odly vad wit' t'e déjà-vu veelid' 'ere?"

"You did a huge mistake." he growled.

"You deserved it." Kit told him. Karnage looked at him with anger, but for my surprise he didn't say anything.

For a minute or so we waited there in silence. I could see how Karnage was running out of patience.

"If Baloo does not show up soon with that parrot I must take my frustration on something else". He kept his hand on the cutlass and eyed at Kit and me.

"Forget it, Karnage. You'll never get the treasure!" Kit told him. Karnage crouched just enough so his face would be few inch from Kit's face.

"You better get that annoying bird back here if you ever want to see sociable insecurity."

"Dod't you mead 'social security'?"

"Be silence!" he ordered me. I rolled my eyes once again and I caught a glimpse of Baloo and Ignatz hiding behind some rocks on an upper level of the cave. I smirked a little but then I remembered what was going to happen. Baloo would set off another trap and-  
It happened. The cave started to shake again. We looked up just in time to see how a bunch of stalactites on the ceiling cracked and started to rain on us. I guess it would have been funny to see that happening to someone else, but when your own life is in line it is terrifying.  
It was hard for me and Kit to dodge the falling rocks while Mad Dog and Dumptruck hold our hands behind our backs, but we made it out alive nonetheless. Kit stepped on Dumptruck's foot, who howled in pain and let me go. He then accidentally stepped on Mad Dog's foot, releasing Kit in the process.

"Kit! Lis!" Baloo climbed down from the place he had been. Me and Kit ran towards him before the pirates could stop us and I got to Baloo first, but before Kit could join us Karnage jumped behind a rock and caught Kit by his shirt.

"That's far enough." he said and hold his cutlass between himself and us. Mad Dog and Dumptruck got behind him as he looked at Ignatz and moved the cutlass closer to Kit's throat. "Alright, you nasty bird, either I get the treasure immediately or something terrible is going to happen..."

But for his bad luck, another trap door opened just below them. I could hear Karnage muttering "mama" before they fell. If Baloo wouldn't have caught Kit in time he would have gone down with the pirates.

"Let's make tracks!" Baloo yelled as the cave started to collapse. We all ran back to the Sea Duck, got in and flew out of the cave just in time. As I looked back I could see just barely three characters running for their lives out of the cave before it and the whole mountain collapsed behind them.

_"Well, at least they can't follow us without their planes"._

"So much for the treasure" Kit sighed as he too looked back at the former treasure cave.

"Yeah, but I got us out of there alive, and that's what counts" Baloo said proudly.

"_You_ got us out? You almost got us squashed!" Ignatz pointed out.

"Oh, that's rich. Why if it hadn't been me-"

But before I could hear Baloo finish his sentence, my legs gave in once again, I fell on the floor and felt how my fever had gotten worse.

"LIS! What's wrong? Talk to me!"

Kit's voice was the last thing I heard before passing out.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**Hello again people.**

**I hope you enjoy this long chapter, it's so good to have one after a while. So yeah, we're done with pirates (for now) but now we have to deal with common cold. Being sick sucks, even when you just write about it.  
Next chapter coming out next week.**

**Review, if you please.**


	23. Chap 22: Two kinds of sicknesses

**July 9 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Two kinds of sicknesses**_

I opened my eyes and sunlight coming from the window made me shut them immediately. When I opened them again, a little slower this time, I realized I was in Baloo and Kit's room lying on Baloo's bed under several blankets. As I lied there I tried to analyze my situation; my throat was sore, so speaking would probably not be wise to do for sometime. I had a fever, my nose was clogged with snot so I had to breath through my mouth and my head hurt. The sunlight meant that I had been unconscious for sometime, but I couldn't tell what exact time it was. It didn't feel like morning, so it was probably past midday, not that it really mattered, I wouldn't be leaving this bed in a while. Sighing I turned to lie on my other side and fell asleep again.  
The sound of somebody stepping in the room woke me up. I opened my eyes just enough to see who it was.

"Mhmbecca?"

My quiet voice startled Rebecca and she almost dropped the mug she was carrying, spilling liquid, that looked like tea, on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Lis. Did I wake you up?" I shook my head a little, too tired to speak. She smiled a little, took a napkin from her pocket and knelt down, disappearing from my sight, to wipe the spilled tea. "Baloo and Kit told me what happened." I heard her voice. "They called me on the phone after they had landed. I got here as soon as I could after hearing you were sick and had fainted." She got back up, put the mug and the wet napkin on a table before sitting on the edge of the bed. "You're lucky not to have pneumonia. You shouldn't have gone outside at night if you had a cold you know." I grunted as a protest "I know you did it in order to help Baloo find Kit". I let out a relieved sigh. "But in the future call me before going on a treasure hunt, okay. I need to know where you are, in case something bad happens." I lifted my hand and gave her a thumb up as a sign of agreement.

"Is Lis awake yet?" Lifting my head, I saw Molly in the doorway.

"Yes she is, but she needs rest."

"Aw, but I want to play with her."

"Sorry, pumpkin, but no playing till she's healthy." Rebecca looked at me. "You must be thirsty. I'll bring you a new mug of tea." She took the mug and the napkin and started to walk out of the room. She turned around before closing the door. "Would you like something to eat? Soup, maybe?" I shook my head and she closed the door.

I sighed. I hadn't been this sick in years. Last time was back at home-.  
I froze.  
"Home" I whispered quietly. I hadn't thought about my home in a while, after all I had been busy with work and treasure hunting, but as I lied there on Baloo's bed with nothing to do my mind was filled with memories about my home and family.  
And with memories came questions; How long had I been gone? How my parents were doing? Or the rest of my family members for that matter? Our dogs? Were they worried about me? And the most important question of them all; would I ever see them again?  
_"No, don't think about it!" _I told myself. _"You'll find someway to get back home." _Something warm rolled down my cheek. "_Everything is gonna be alright. It's gonna be alright. It's gonna-"_

And I cried. I gave up my effort to keep myself from crying and let the tears flow. I missed my home and my family and I had no idea how I could get back to them. I felt so lonely. So very lonely...

"Lis, what is wrong?" Rebecca had come back with a new mug of tea. I couldn't answer. She put the mug down and hugged me.

"There, there. It's going to be alright."

I wept silently on her shoulder.

...

...

Later that evening, after I had calmed down, I lied silently on the bed reading a book Becky had brought me. It wasn't an interesting book, but at least it was something.

Knock, knock.

"Come in." I said with my hoarse voice, but the door didn't open. Someone knocked again.

"Come in." I said again. This time the knocking was louder and I realized it didn't come from the door. I looked at the window and saw Ignatz on the outside. I got up from the bed and opened the window just enough for Ignatz to slip in.

"Hey, Ignatz" I sat on the bed. "Where did you get the clothes?" I asked after realizing the parrot was wearing a straw hat and a purple coat.

"I signed up with the History Museum. I'll be telling there the story how I saved you guys from certain death." I snickered a little.

"And I thought I owned you and Kit something." He took a small pile of money from his pocket and handed it to me. "There's 500 dollars. I gave Kit the same amount."

"I can't take-"

"Sure you can, you deserve it." I looked at the money in my hand.

"Thank you." I said quietly and smiled at him.

"You're welcome" he flew towards the window. "Good bye, drop by the museum sometime." I waved good bye as he closed the window after him.

_"Well, now I can pay Becky back for the spare clothes and stuff"_

I put the money under the pillow, closed the window and lied back down. After taking a sip of tea I started to read the book again. Things weren't so bad after all.

...

* * *

Meanwhile in Pirate Island Mad Dog knocked on Don Karnage's door. A mumbling sound coming from inside the room gave him a permission to step in.

"Uh, captain, are you alright? You hadn't been outside for a while."

"Ov course I ab dot alrig't! Cad't you dot see I ab lyid' od by bed?" The air pirate captain was indeed lying on his bed with a box of tissues next to him and looking crankier than ever.

"What's the matter boss?"

"I ab sick you idiot! T'at pesky 'ubad spread 'er sickdess all over by 'addsome face."

"Do ya need anything?"

"Yes! I deed you to leave be by byself. SO GET OUT!"

Mad Dog shut the door quickly. When captain was in that mood it was better to obey without further questions. Karnage lied on his bed and swore quietly that he'd make the human pay for this.

...

At the same time as Karnage swore his revenge, Shere Khan sat in his office, signing papers as usual. His assistant stepped in and asked nervously;

"Mister Khan?" Khan looked up from his papers. "Y-your spy is here to give him his report about miss Elisabet."

"Let him in".

A black panther wearing a black fedora and black trench coat stepped out from a shadowy corner, looking like if part of the shadow had turned into a person. The assistant shivered slightly and stepped out of the panther's way as he made his way to Khan's desk.

"Your report?" Khan's deep voice echoed in the completely silent office.

"The woman lives at Higher for Hire, as you suspected." the panther answered, his voice calm and quiet. "I have followed her and the other people living and working there. Nothing implies she or anyone else knows the whereabouts of the sub-electronic amplifier."

"I see. Have you found any information about her past? Or 'humans'?"

"There's no sign of her in the population register, no birth certificate, no bank account, no driving license, no criminal register, nothing. Officially, she doesn't even exist."

"And humans?"

"No information about them have been found. Closest one was an old word for mankind, humankind, but that word was replaced soon because such thing as "human" doesn't exist."

Khan was quiet for moment.

"How unfortunate" he finally said. He told the spy to keep spying on the human for a while longer. The spy disappeared back to the shadows, Khan told his assistant to leave, which he did, and Khan returned to the task in hand. His curiosity had never gotten the better of him and it didn't happen this time either.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**So this is pretty much the aftermath of the treasure hunt adventure. We got some homesickness, bit of Karnage and a bit of ol' Khan. Special thanks to **devildog452 for the idea of Karny getting sick. And yes, I do read the ideas I'm given, but only use the ones I think fit the story.****

****Now I'm gonna enjoy the summer, sooo the next chapter will come out closer to August.****

****Review, if you feel like it.****


	24. Chap 23: Stormy weather

**July 26 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 23: Stormy weather**_

Cape Suzette was located southern than my home. On my first days in their world I had secretly hated the heat, secretly because it would have been ironic that the one person without fur would complain about the warmth. Besides, complaining about thing no-one could change was useless. There was a good thing about the heat though; it made me recover from the cold faster than I had expected. Only three days after fainting in the Sea Duck I was back on my feet and ready to work. If I had been back home it would have taken at least a week to recover.  
The only downside about my cold, besides being sick of course, was that my thoughts had started to drift towards my home more than before. But I stayed positive about finding my way back there and that helped me every time I started to feel down about my situation.

...

"The clouds look so beautiful", I said and Kit nodded. It was late afternoon after a pretty normal day of delivering cargo, the sun had started to set and it's light colored the clouds with different shades of pink and orange.

"Yeah, beautiful" Baloo muttered. "Pilot to navigator; where the heck are we?"

"You know, someone would think that ,as a pilot who has been flying a plane for the most of his life, you could be able to navigate yourself."

Baloo looked at me from under the big map he had tried to read for the last ten minutes. "Lis, just think about it; why would I waste the time an' effort tryin' to keep track on the location-", he handed the map to Kit, "when I have the best navigator around to do it for me?"

"Well, I can't argue with that" I leaned forward to read over Kit's shoulder. "So, where are we then?"

"Six miles south-west of Cape Suzette." "Smack in the middle of some great cloud surfing" he added hopefully.

"You're an ace, lil' britches. Don't know where I'd be without ya."

"I know; you'd be lost."

"Very funny, Lis."

"I try" I grinned.

Baloo opened the back hatch. "Okay, hit the mist, Kit."

Kit didn't need to be told twice. He jumped up from his seat and ran to the back of the plane, took the other end of the cord that was in a big coil and jumped out of the plane. The first time I had seen him do it my stomach had made a flip for the mere thought of that he could do it without a parachute. I watched how he opened his airfoil (a slightly boomerang-shaped board he could fold close and keep it with him in a pocket inside his sweatshirt), and started to cloud surf.

"I'll never get used to him doing that." I sat down on the now free navigator's seat.

"Oh, you will", Baloo said as he sped up the Sea Duck so Kit could surf better. I gazed at the pretty sunset. All the shades of pink, orange, red, gray and black were so pre-  
_"Hold on!_" I took another look out. Beyond the light colored clouds were much darker clouds, piling up in the horizon.

"Hey, Baloo. Those clouds there don't look too safe."

"What are ya talkin' about? All I see are some cotton clouds."

"Right there. On the horizon, look, loo- LOOK THE CRAP OUT!"

I screamed the last two words. A white diplane came out of nowhere and flew straight towards us. Baloo managed to turn the Sea Duck out of the way just in time before the two planes could crash into each other.

"Did you see that?" I asked once I had recovered from the scare. "The guy flew straight at us. We could have died!" I opened the navigator's side window and poked my head out. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU STUPID SUNDAY FLIER!"

"He can't hear ya, you know." Baloo said after I had closed the window again.

"Yeah I know, but I had to let the steam out somehow... And now my ears are cold...". _"Note to self"_ I thought as I warmed them with my hands, _"poking your head out while flying in an airplane; bad idea."_

"Hey, that joy-rider's followin' us".

The white plane had indeed turned around and was now flying behind us, near Kit who waved at it's pilot. The pilot must have been a show-off, since he started to sway his plane left and right. And Kit followed his lead, mimicking the stunt. The other pilot saw this and swayed his plane more from side to side. And Kit did the same and spun around several times to impress the guy.

"Kit's getting a bit too extreme with that spinning" I pointed out worriedly.

"Yeah, you're right." It was Baloo's turn to poke his head out. "Quit showing off!" he yelled at Kit.

"Um, Baloo... Those clouds I mentioned..."

"Yeah,yeah, what about them?"

"We're flying in them!"

The Sea Duck had flown right in the middle of the storm while we had been busy with Kit and the show-off. A lightning flashed near us and the sound of thunder shook the plane.  
I wasn't really afraid of storms, but that high up and close to it I _was_ afraid.

"Get us out of here, please."

"Okay, but first we have to get Kit back inside." We turned around.

My heart skipped a beat.

Kit wasn't there. The cord flapped in the wind but the boy wasn't on the other end of it.

"KIT! KIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"OH MY GOD! HE'S GONE!"

I couldn't believe it. That Sunday-flier had made him go too far with the stunts. I buried my face in my hands. How horrible. He was gone. The poor child was-

"Guess who?" I looked up.

"KIT!" I jumped up and hugged him. Baloo hugged him too and the two of us started to scold him simultaneously.

"Dog gone it, kid! Don't ya ever pull a bone-headed stunt like that-"

"What the heck were you thinking?-"

"You could have-"

"-you trying to give us a heart-attack?-"

"We thought that you-"

"That you had-"

"Oh you guys." Kit said dismissively. "It was just a half-gator and a flying dismount..."

"Oh don't give me that fancy talk!" Baloo cut him off angrily. "You were just showing off for that other show-off."

"And that show-offer almost crashed into us!" I added.

"C'm on, I knew what I was doing."

"What you were doin' wasn't safe!"

Kit raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you cared about _safe_? Who flew two tons of dynamite through a hurricane?"

"He was doing that for the job."

"How's that different? And what about you following that Covington-guy on your own few weeks back?"

"That's not the same thing!" I said angrily.

"How?"

"Well first of all I wasn't doing it high up in the air or just to impress someone!"

"I already said I knew what I was doing."

"That doesn't mean it was safe. Or smart!"

"You calling me stupid?"

"What? No! I'm just saying you should have thought about it more."

"Ya could have slipped and fell". Baloo said as he got up. I hadn't realized we had already landed in front of Higher for Hire.

"Ugh, Baloo" Kit was getting frustrated.

"You don't understand!" Baloo kept going as we stepped out. "There's chances and then there's... _chances_! And some of them just shouldn't be took."

"Are you two writing a Kit Cloudkicker Rulebook?"

"No, we-"

"What are you guys arguing about?" Rebecca and Wildcat were standing next to us.

"Oh, didn't notice you there-"

"Papa bear and Lis are overreacting." Kit blurted out. "I was just doing a little cloud surfing-"

"Cloud surfing in this weather?" Becky looked up at the dark clouds. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"That's what we said."

"Yeah." Wildcat spoke up. "What if you wiped out and bumped your head or something?"

"UGH!" Kit threw his hands up, "You're _all_ against me! _I know_ what I was doing! Won't _anybody_ believe me?"

Before anyone could say anything else we heard the sound of a plane starting to land near. It was the same white diplane with the show-off pilot and when it landed on the water it splashed water all over me, Becky, Wildcat and Baloo.  
The pilot stepped out of his plane. He was a ferret looking guy wearing an old fashioned aviator outfit with the cap and goggles. He also had a long red cape. Yep, a real show-off alright. The moment I saw him I got the familiar feeling this guy would be trouble.

"There you are, ace" the guy said and jumped on to the pier and walked over to Kit. "Just the man I'm looking for. That was the greatest exhibition of aerial stuntmanship it has ever been my privilege to behold." I sniffed. This guy was far too friendly far too quickly and used too formal words to be sincerely said.

The guy kept praising Kit. "-you courageous captain of the clouds. You were great."

"Yeah, I guess I was." Kit said proudly.

"Now hold on." Baloo stepped up and I followed. "Who are you anyway?"

"Dan Dawson-" the pilot introduced himself and pulled a poster out of his pocket, "of Daring Dan's dazzling circus of the air." He showed the poster to us and babbled on some more. Then he gasped and looked at Baloo and Becky. "You must be the proud parents of ace here."

"_Me_? Married to _him_?" Becky said like the mere idea horrified her. I camouflaged my laughter into a cough and tried to keep a straight face.

"Baloo and Becky aren't my folks. I'm an orphan."

"Oh, you don't say. Me too." the guy put his hand on Kit's shoulder and walked to his plane. "You ever been to an air circus?"

"Uh, no, I-"

Dan laughed "My sky-skiing wonder boy, you haven't lived!" he handed Kit couple of tickets. "On the house. You're the personal guest of Daring Dan Dawson." He saluted Kit. "He's looking at you, ace!" Then he hopped back to his plane and took off as fast as he had landed. His plane sprayed red blue and white smoke into the sky and dropped a balloon that exploded into a rain of confetti.

"Wow, did you see that."

"Yeah we saw it." Baloo grunted. Kit, Becky and Wildcat walked to the building, but I stayed on the pier with Baloo.

"I got a bad feeling about that guy you know."

"For once I agree with you Lis."

"You should go with Kit to see that show."

"Don't you wanna see it?"

"Not really. Besides I need to clean up this confetti." I kicked a small pile of the shredded paper.

"That can't be the only reason."

"I also think you should try and keep kit away from that Daring Doofus."

"You got that Lis. You got that."

* * *

**_Author's note_**

**Hi, I'm back. I told you I'd update around this time and here you have a new chapter to read.  
So this is about the episode Stormy weather like the title says. I hate that Dan guy in the episode and for a reason. Like Covington got the Jerkington nickname, Dan will be Daring Doofus (other nickname option would have been Dan Dickson).**

**Reviews are welcomed as usual.**


	25. Chap 24: The little people

**August 19 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 24: The little people**_

The man selling tickets looked a bit scared as he handed me a ticket for that Daring Doofus' air show. Not because of my appearance but because I had loudly grinded my teeth together as I paid him. The idea that I was practically giving my money to that show-off made me sneer. If I hadn't remembered in the middle of the night that this was again a story in one of the episodes I would have stayed at work, but since I _did_ know what that sleazeball was up to I had no other choice than to swallow my pride and tag along with Baloo and Kit to see the Oh-so-great show. And since that ferret had given Kit only two tickets I was the only one who had to _pay_ to get in. Needless to say that made me like the guy even less than before.

The air show was actually a decent one. But then again I had never seen an air show before so it might have sucked, but Kit seemed to like it, for my and Baloo's displeasure. Every time Kit asked us "Did you see that" or "Wasn't that cool" the two of us muttered something in response, Baloo munched some more popcorn and I took another sip from my bottle of soda.

"Ladies and gentleman" the announcer's voice came from the loudspeakers, "the man you've all been waiting to see-".

"Not me!" I said out loud but Kit hushed at me and the announcer continued:

"-The really great, terrific; Daaaaring Dan!" And the guy himself flew over us with his plane, releasing some red smoke and confetti right over Baloo and me, making the two of us cough and spit pieces of paper.

"*cough* I'm really starting to hate that guy".

"That makes two of us" Baloo said and brushed some confetti off his hot dog before taking a bite. "So anyway, what made ya change yer mind about coming with us?"

"I just got a bad feeling, that's all."

Baloo looked like he was about to ask me more, but he was interrupted when Kit jumped up and yelled: "He's gonna crash!"

We looked up and the white plane was indeed going down fast. But I knew it was just part of the show so instead of keeping my eyes on the plane I used the act for my advance and grabbed a handful of Baloo's pop corn he had left unguarded. I had paid for half of it after all.

"Woo-hoo, you see that, Baloo"Kit asked after the Daring Doofus had straightened his plane few meters before hitting the ground.

"Oh, that's nothin'. Hey, remember when we lost both engines over Pango-Pango and went into the dive?" Baloo tried to remind Kit about the real dangers they had been in, but the young bear was too excited to listen. I just sighed at the two of them and leaned back till the show was over.

...

When we were ready to leave I told Baloo that they could go ahead and I'd catch up with them. I stayed behind to collect the empty pop corn bags and soda cartons Baloo had left behind him. I might have been in a different world, but even then my inner environmentalist wouldn't allow me to leave trash behind me.

After dumping the bags and cartons into a trash bin I hurried after Baloo and Kit. I found them in one of the corridors leading outside of the dome the show had been held in. Unfortunately Dan was with them, or rather, with Kit. I knew what he was up to; to fill Kit's head with promises about big bucks he'd be getting if he joined his flying circus. I reached them just in time to hear Dan whisper to Kit those words; "Kit, don't let the little people hold you down" the ferret glanced at Baloo, "No matter how big they are."

"Don't you worry about that." I said making Dan, who hadn't realize I was behind him, jump up. If looks could kill I would have died right there. I seemed to have that effect on bad guys in this world.

It was Baloo's turn to take advance of the situation. He stepped between Kit and Dan, told Kit it was time to go and walked him out.

"See you soon, ace." Dan called out to Kit.

"Real soon" Kit called out back before Baloo dragged him away. I followed them feeling the ferrets eyes on our backs.

...

That evening Kit didn't talk about anything else than the air show. During the dinner I had to leave the kitchen to get away from hearing the details for the umphteenth time and finish my smashed potatoes in my room. It kinda hurt me to listen Kit being so excited when the fact was that he'd come to regret ever meeting that Doofus in few days._ "You know"_ a voice said in my head, _"you could try and tell Kit what a phony Dan is". _

"Oh yeah, he'd surely listen to me without any _proof_" I silenced the voice. And the realization of the fact I had an actual voice in my head and that I had out loud told it to shut up freaked me out.

"Okay, it's the time I go to sleep and keep my sanity". "And I'm talking to myself" I shook my head "It's the first sign of madness..." I muttered and started to change clothes.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**Oh my goodness. Finally updated this story. This's been under work for a loooong time.**

**And now for some information: this story will be on hiatus for a month or two. I have other stories I'm working on which are more original than this, I have a writer block with this story plus I've got actual studies I should be focusing on soooooooo, yeah. But I will finish what I've started. Eventually. But not for a while.**

**Also thanks for all of you who have stuck with me since the first few chapters. I appreciate it, really.**


	26. Chap 25: Papa and kiddo

**October 25 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 25: Papa and kiddo**_

Knowing things before they happened gave me a feeling of safety, like when you read a book you've read before and know the character you like is gonna come out okay. But in this case I wished I didn't know. When Baloo ran downstairs calling out for Kit I felt a twinge of guilt and sadness. He wouldn't find Kit. He wouldn't find him because the boy had gone to see the Doofus again.

And he didn't find Kit. But Baloo believed that the boy would be back soon, so he stayed at the pier, waiting for him.

"He's gonna be back any minute now."

"Yeah, you keep saying that." I told him. Baloo muttered something in response and kept walking back and forth. He'd been doing it for hours, only stopping to tell Wildcat to keep away from the engines. The mechanic had been fixing them when Baloo had showed up and declared that he and Kit would leave on the plane soon. Now he and I watched Baloo walking.

"Is he still waiting for Kit?". I turned to see Rebecca walking to us.

Both Wildcat and I nodded. "Yep."

"Have you tried to talk to him?"

"Nope."

Rebecca sighed and cleared her throat.  
"Baloo?" she asked. He grunted a little to let her know he's listening. "How about letting Wildcat get back to work on the engines if Kit isn't showing up-"

"HE'LL SHOW UP!" The three of us were surprised at how angry he was. Baloo crossed his arms over his chest. "He'll show up. He'll be dropping in any second!"

"Man when he is right, he is_ right_." We turned to look what Wildcat was talking about just in time to see how Daring Doofus' plane high in the air turned upside down and someone fell off from it. And that someone was-

"KIT!" Baloo screamed in terror. We all watched how the boy fell down, closer and closer to the water. But then he got out his airfoil, opened it and landed on the water's surface. The speed he had going made him skip on the surface and with a big flip in the air land safely on the pier. I wasn't sure if I should applause or not, but after taking one look at Baloo's face I chose the latter option.

"Pretty slick, huh?" Kit asked like falling hundred feet had been nothing.

"Yo- you- what were you _doing_?" Baloo asked. The horror in his face was turning into a scold. I took a step back and tried to blend into the background; I could feel a storm coming up, but not in the air.

Kit, oblivious to older bear's emotion started explaining proudly: "Dan and I call it 'the Cloudkicker Dive to Doom. Wait till we try it in front of a real audience. Dan says-" the boy's enthusiasm slowly died down when he started to realize the way Baloo and Becky looked at him was anything but encouraging. He looked at me but I turned my head away, afraid of being dragged in to the upcoming conversation.  
"Gee, I didn't scare ya, did I?"

"_Scare?_ Kit, 'scare' doesn't cover half of it!" Baloo snatched the board away from the boy.

"Hey! Baloo, that's mine!" He ran after Baloo who walked angrily inside the building.

Rebecca let out a sigh. "Oh dear, this is not looking good."

"Yeah" I too let out a sigh. I hated situations like these. Rebecca told Wildcat to get back to work which he did.

For the rest of the evening Becky and I worked in the office as usual, and listened how Kit tried to get Baloo give his airfoil back. Every time their conversation started to get too hectic one of us would call either Kit or Baloo to come downstairs to help us with something. But when it started to get dark outside Becky had to leave to get Molly from the babysitter, leaving me alone with the problem.

"Try calm them down." she had said before leaving. Easy for her to say. I climbed the stairs and leaned on the wall next to the door to Baloo and Kit's room and listened:

"-I'm gonna be rich!" I heard Kit say.

"Oh, Kit, wake up! You'll never see a dime." Baloo spoke. "That phony is all baloney."

"He's NOT. Dan was right, you're just one of those big little people trying to hold me down!" I grunted when the image of that show-off popped into my head. I shook the ferret's grin off my mind just in time to hear the most important part of their arguing.

"-you just _stay away_ from that guy!" Baloo's voice almost yelled.

"NO! You _can't_ tell me what to do! _You are not my DAD!_" Kit yelled. The room fell silent.

I had told myself not to interrupt the scene, since it went just like in the cartoon, but after hearing those words I couldn't help but open the door.

"Baloo." He turned to look at me, holding Kit's blue cap the boy had thrown at him.

"Y-yeah?" All of his anger had been wiped away by the shock Kit's words had caused. He looked at me, sadness in his eyes.

"...Wildcat. He needs your help." I made up an excuse. Baloo was going to say something but I gave him a look that said 'now'. He got up and I stepped out of the way as he walked out of the room. Then I silently walked up to Kit who lied on his bed, burying his face to his pillow. I sat on the side of his bed.

"Kit?".

The boy didn't answer but I knew he listened.

"Look- I heard what you just said. Both of you. And I know this sounds unfair, but Baloo's right. There is something about that guy that neither he nor I trust."

Kit turned his head farther away from me.

"You hate me for saying that, don't you? But if I didn't say that it would be the same as lying to you. And hey, I saw you out there, you were amazing. You have talent. But that guy won't help you to get better, he's only interested in how much money you can make him. Baloo-"

Kit curled up when hearing papa bear's name.

"-Baloo is just trying to protect you. And yes, you are right; he is not your father."

The boy sniffed. I leaned closer to him.

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't love you like he was."

We were both quiet for a while. Kit didn't turn to look at me and even if he had I probably wouldn't been able to look him back.

After the while I got up, walked out of the room and closed the door silently behind me. I felt like crying as i walked down stairs to my room.

How I hated situations like these.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**I'M BACK WITH THIS STORY! (Sorry this is a short chapter.) It actually feels pretty nice to write something simple like this again. **

**Anyway, I'm announcing that, since beside this story I'm also working on my new story "The Real One" , I'm not sure how often I'll be uploading new chapters here. But there will be new chapters because I WON'T QUIT THIS STORY! I've quit many things many times before but that will change. Because if I can't finish a darn fanfiction how will I ever be able to finish any original stories? I will keep writing this and become better writer and one day make my original stuff!**

_Buuuut since I'm not talented enough yet I'll be writing this ***t..._

**Review, please =)**


	27. Chap 26: A good bye in the morning

**November 26 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 26: Saying good bye in the morning**_

I couldn't sleep. The episode kept replaying in my head and the only thing I could think of was what would happen to me if I mangled with the plot. I didn't want to see Baloo torn apart by Kit's decision to leave but neither did I want to change the story. Who knew what would happen. True, I had changed _some_ things along the way, but nothing that big. And like I've learned from every time traveling story one little thing could change everything. But would it be for the good or worse. Messing this story up could change all the future ones. All those thoughts swarmed in my mind and made me feel uneasy.

As I went through all the possibilities of what would happen if I tried to change the future events, a disturbing question came to my mind:  
What would happen after all the episodes were over?

Would I still be stuck here?

Would this world go on or would it disappear?

And so I had yet another thing to be afraid of. The end of the world.  
Since the little remaining hopes of sleeping were gone I got up and after a quick change of clothes I made myself a cup of tea. I checked the clock on the kitchen wall. It was 5 a.m. "Well since I'm up, might as well go wait and watch the sun rise" I muttered to myself and walked out.

Sitting on one of the yet-to-be-delivered boxes I looked at the sea while sipping the tea. Everything was so peaceful until I heard the sound of a door opening.

"Morning Kit".

The boy stood in the doorway, with out his cap I noticed, and looked at me, obviously surprised to see me up that early. After all I wasn't a morning person. But his surprised face soon turned to an annoyed one.

"I've made up my mind! I'm going to join Dan's show. And don't you try stop me." he said challengingly.

"I won't."

"I knew you'd say th-" he stopped and looked at me dumbfounded. "Wait, what- what did you say?"

"I said I won't stop you."

After second or two he asked "Why?"

I shrugged. I wasn't sure myself, but for Kit's sake I came up with an excuse. "Guess I think you have the right to make your own decisions."

"You- you really think so?"

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean I like the idea of you with the Daring Doofus."

"His name is Dan."

"Still you caught my point. But it's okay, do what you want."

Kit looked a bit sad after that last remark. "You don't care?"

_"Crap"._ "Of course I do. It's just..." I looked at him. "Remember Becky's face when Covington turned out to be a jerk?

He looked taken back by the question but nodded.

"Well I kept telling you guys there was something off with that guy and it turned out there was. And I feel that _Dan_ is trouble too."

"You don't know for sure"

_"Yes I do" _my mind screamed. I sighed. "Okay, okay. I just don't want you to be hurt like Becky was."

Kit waved his hand dismissively. "I won't be. Dan's not like that jaguar."

"If you say so" I muttered "Well anyway, if you want to, you know, come back you're always welcome here for sure. Remember that, okay?" I patted his shoulder.

He smiled. "I remember. Good bye Lis" The boy ran off.

"Bye kiddo." I watched him go till I couldn't see him no more. I looked at my alarm clock I had brought with me outside. According to it, it was 7 a.m. And that meant Becky would be at Higher for Hire soon. I took the now cold tea mug and went back in the building as the rays of the morning sun warmed me.

...

"So" Becky said, "Kit decided to leave after all."

"Yeah." Rebecca and I sat in the kitchen. I had just finished telling her about what happened with Kit and Baloo last night and about the conversation I had with Kit the same morning.

"Poor Baloo. I wonder how he'll react to this. He and Kit are a team."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Kit will come to his senses after a couple of days. Then he'll come back and everything will be fine." I cheered her up.

"How can you be so confident about that?"

"Well... Sometimes I got these- feelings about things. Like with Covington-"

"Oh, don't remind me about him."

"- anyway the point is I've got a feeling Kit will be back, one way or another."

"But still-" she started slowly "I wonder if it's true. Maybe Kit is meant for something better than hauling cargo."

"Maybe" I agreed "but maybe not. He's got the whole life ahead. I'm sure that he'll be doing great things when he's older. But now he's still a kid and wants to try things out. He'll see through that Daring Doofus and come back."

"I hope you are right."

_"I hope so too."_

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**Gah! A months wait and it's a short chapter again? Sorry. BUT I've been so busy with other stuff lately and probably will continue to be till next year. (Besides if I hadn't uploaded this you guys might have been left hanging without a new chapter for the rest of this year.) Anyway I'm not sure if the chapter 27 will come out during 2014 or not.**

**And please feel free to leave a review here too.**

**P.S. I promise there will be longer chapters in the future. At least I'll try my best.**


	28. Chap 27: Papa bear to the rescue

**January 21 2015**

* * *

_**Chapter 27: Papa bear to the rescue**_

It had been a week since Kit left and over a week since the last time Baloo had smiled. The same day the boy had ran off Baloo had followed him to save him from the Doofus. But he had arrived at the show only to see how Kit did a great stunt and received applause and cheers from hundreds of people. And after seeing how happy the boy looked Baloo had left the place, sad and alone and without even saying good bye.  
I tried my best to convince him that one day soon Kit would came back, but the bear didn't listen to me. "Ya wouldn't say that if ya had seen it-" he responded "the audience loves him, he loves to do those stunts- there ain't nothin' this ol' bear could give him to make him happier than he is" and with that said poor Baloo had continued fishing. Without Kit he had completely lost his love for flying the Sea Duck and had stayed grounded.

The only thing worse than Baloo's condition was the truth only I knew; that Kit wasn't happy. That instead of having loads of money he was paid only few dollars for risking his life. The Doofus told him that most of Kit's share went for paying his new clothes and dressing room, but I could tell, even as a little kid watching the show, that Doofus was just putting the money in his own pockets.

But there was something good about the situation. In the cartoon a policeman had come to HfH to ask about Daring Doofus a week after the whole Kit leaving thing happened, which meant he could come any minute. That would trigger Baloo to go save the boy and the climax of the episode would happen. So, while Becky was complaining about the state of the business I was just leaning back on my seat on the same box I had sat on a week earlier, waiting for the plot point to walk in.

"Lis! I'm talking to you!"

"What, what?!" I jolted up from my seat and looked at Rebecca, who had the I'm-going-to-start-nagging face- a face that had become a little too familiar during my time with them.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, probably. What must I do?"

"Exactly that, stop sitting around and actually _do_ something!"

"Aha,-" I said slowly, "and exactly _what_ do you want me to do? Last time I checked I can't fly the Sea Duck and everything that can be done on the ground has already been done."

"Well, we can't go on like this, we have to do _something_." She glanced at Baloo sitting on the end of the dock, fishing like usual. "Could you try talking to him again?"

"I've already tried. No use. Besides, I'm sure things will be back to normal soon."

"You've been saying that since Kit left." she huffed. "And things have just been getting worse and worse, were starting to lose customers."

"I know that and I kno- I mean I'm sure that things will start to get better soon-"

"There you go again, you're starting to sound like a broken gramophone."

"Well at least I'm staying positive around here-"

"Excuse me, ladies" An unfamiliar voice ended our conversation. It was the police officer._ "About time."_ "I'm looking for a pilot named Baloo". Rebecca pointed toward the dock and both her and the officer left to talk with Baloo. But I stayed behind and sneaked into the Sea Duck. In a minute or two Baloo would storm in and leave to rescue Kit. And I wanted to be there to see Daring Doofus getting arrested for making people do those dangerous stunts. Staying half hidden among the stuff in the plane I didn't have to wait long til Baloo ran in. "When I get through with that guy he'll be able to count his teeth with one finger!" he huffed and the plane took off. I waited until Baloo had calmed down a little before walking in to the cockpit, where he was now battling with the map.

"Oh, where's my navigator when he needs me?" he grunted.

"In trouble, I'm sure." Baloo turned around and looked at me dumbfounded.

"Lis! What on earth are you doin' here?"

"Same as you: rescuing Kit, of course. Now give me that and focus on flying, we're losing altitude" I took the map and sat on the navigator's seat. He immediately pulled the plane up again. "So, where are we headed?"

"To New Fedora." I held in a small laughter, some of the names for places were too silly or stupid for me to take seriously. "Could ya navigate us there?"

I became serious again. "I don't know how to navigate."

"Oh, great" he huffed.

"Baloo, you were a pilot _before_ you met Kit, you _must_ know how to navigate by yourself!"

"Yeah, but-"

"But what?"

Baloo muttered something with a small voice.

"Excuse me-" I must had misheard him "could you repeat that?"

"I've kinda forgot how" he said.

I stared him for a moment. He looked away.

"You... must... be... KIDDING ME!"

"Well, you see-"

"NO! NO EXCUSES!" I yelled. This was too much. "YOU CAN STILL NAVIGATE! THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU JUST FORGET! HERE-" I opened the map in front of him "HERE IS THE MAP. NOW- **NAVIGATE**!"

He looked straight out scared as he looked at me before turning his eyes to the map again. I huffed and turned away from him. Neither of us said anything for a while.

"Hey, Lis."

"What?"

"I think I've got the hang on navigatin' again." I turned to look at him.

"You serious?"

"Yeah."

"Good." I sighed and turned on my seat to look out of the windshield. "Like I said, that's not something you forget."

"Yeah, you were right." he said and looked at me a bit cautiously.

"What?" I asked a bit more angrily than I had meant.

"Nothin', nothin'." he hurried to say and turned away from me. It made me feel ashamed about my outburst.

"Sorry." He looked at me questioningly "I didn't mean to yell like that. It's just sometimes I kinda loose my temper."

"It's okay. Got to say, you look pretty scary when angered."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout tha- hey, there it is!" he pointed at a large mountain in front of us. The top pf it was flat and looked like it had once worked as a runway. Now there was grandstands filled with people and in the air, hanging from balloons and tied to the ground by wires were- big rings on fire?

"Oh no, I sure hope those flaming deathtraps have nothing to do with Kit" Baloo gulped.

"Look, that's Dan's plane up ahead."

"What's that guy doing?" The Daring Doofus was standing and reaching for Kit.

I fished a pair of binoculars from the cockpit floor and looked. And was shocked of what I saw.

"That guy just cut Kit's seatbelt!"

"WHAT!" Baloo yelled. Just then, the white plane turned around and Kit fell off.

"KIIIIIIIT!"

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**FINALLY! I know, I know. Almost two months since the last chapter. I've been so busy this whole time, hadn't had spare time to write this.**

**Anyway, getting closer to the end of this episode. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, so keep an eye out for updates.**

**Review, please.**

_P.S. I've been a member here now for over a year. Woot!_


	29. Chap 28: Daring Doofus' last stunt

**March 9 2015**

* * *

**_Chapter 28: Daring Doofus' last stunt_**

It was like the world had started going on slow-motion.

Kit was falling towards the flaming hoops.

Baloo turned the Sea Duck into a dive.

Doofus looked down from his plane.

The audience gasped.

And I held on to my seat like my life depended on it.

My eyes followed Kit as he fell closer to the flaming hoops. He opened his airfoil, but it didn't seem to be enough to save him from a burning death.

"Open the hatch and release the cord!".

I did as told and just in time. We swooped below Kit and the boy managed to grab a hold of the cord. Baloo turned the plane around pulling him away from the flames. Daring Doofus didn't look too pleased as he shook his fist at us.

"You know, I think Dan wants us to be part of the show" I grinned. Baloo nodded. We turned again, this time to chase Doofus' plane.

"Don't worry, Dan" Baloo smirked "_-it's all part of the show!_"

Using the right propeller Baloo ground half of the white plane, sending it and Doofus crashing down. The door behind us opened and Kit stepped in.

"Oh Baloo. Oh Lis" he said wiping away few tears. I didn't say anything, just jumped off my seat and hugged the boy. He hugged me back and I could hear him making a small sniffing sound.

"It's okay, kiddo, it's okay."

"Hey, you two are missin' the best part of the show"

Daring Doofus had parachuted out off his wreck of a plane, but unlike Kit he wasn't able to miss the flames completely. The parachute had caught fire and the idiot had tried to blow it out. Instead of diminishing the burning area had spread till there was nothing left but the strings connecting to Dan's back. Fortunately for him, he wasn't that far from the ground and there was someone there to catch him. Unfortunately that someone was the police from earlier. The daredevil tried to make the run for it, but Baloo wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. Swooping down we chased Doofus back to the officer. He fell down right on the officer's feet.

Kit had taken off his stunt outfit, revealing his old shirt under it and threw the outfit out of the window right in Doofus' face.

"He's looking at you, _ace_!" the boy yelled.

Looking down at Dan I showed him a certain rude hand gesture. Although I'm not sure if the said gesture was used in this world I'm pretty sure he understood the meaning of it. He shot one last angry glare at me one more time before he disappeared from our view as we turned around to leave. The guy wouldn't be bothering us again for sure.

Kit turned on the navigator seat and looked at me.

"I- I'm sorry I left. You were right all along..."

"It doesn't matter anymore" I ruffled his hair. "You're back and that's the important thing. Although you seem to be missing something." I reached out and took the blue cap off one of the racks on the wall where Baloo had put it after the boy had left. "There" I placed it on Kit's head "now you're perfect".

He smiled before turning to talk to Baloo.

"I'm sorry papa bear. If you'll have me back-"

"Pilot to passenger" Baloo cut him off. He was once again having trouble with the map. "Ya wouldn't know where I could find me a good navigator, would ya?"

Kit took the map off Baloo's face and looked at it. I passed him the compass and after only few seconds the boy said "Navigator to pilot: Cape Suzette, straight ahead."

"Pilot to navigator: Welcome home, partner"

The two bears smiled at each other. I smiled too, happy this episode was finally over...

...

Our trip back to Higher for Hire took longer than the trip to New Fedora. The reason was simple; we stopped at Louie's on the way back. Neither Baloo or me had visited the place after Kit had left so we had to not just celebrate Kit's return but also catch up with the lost time. By the time we finally got back the morning sun had already started to rise at the horizon.

"Miz Cunningham isn't going to like this"

"Pish-posh Kit. I think she'll forgive us this one time. Now that you're back we can get back to work again, so she shouldn't have anything to complain about."

"Did ya drink too many milkshakes, Lis? Sound like your brain's a bit frozen."

"Maybe" I held my head. We all laughed and headed in the office, and from there, our rooms.

But as it turned out I had been right after all. After arriving to work, Becky was so glad to have the team back together that she let us sleep most of the day. The female bear also apologized for doubting me earlier. In the afternoon we delivered few easy cargo shipments, catching up a little with the work. We read from the newspaper that Daring Doofus would be sent to a prison for several years, so that was one thing less to worry about. Things seemed to be going smoothly again.

But little did I know that in only few days this world would throw another curve ball at me...

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**Welp, it seems I have failed again at delivering chapters within a month from the last one, busy in real life and all that you know.  
****From now on there won't be long chapters because A) They take longer to write and B) it's easier to write in shorter amounts.  
So sorry and thank you for those still reading this.**

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	30. Chap 29: Out of order

**July 22 2015**

* * *

_**Chapter 29: Out of order**_

Like after every "episode" life got back to normal almost unrealistically fast. Two days after the Daring Doofus incident it was like it had never happened, although we were still lacking behind with deliveries. But then again that was pretty normal with Baloo as the pilot.

"Baloo, we have to get going!" I told the bear who had been having a conversation with one of the waiters at Louie's place.

"Okay, okay. I'm comin'."

Me and Baloo had been returning from an easy delivery. Kit was in school so Becky had appointed me to make sure Baloo stays on schedule. Knowing from experience that he'd want to make a pit stop at Louie's I had demanded we'd make the delivery as soon as possible so we wouldn't fall behind once again. And I had been right. Right after the cargo had reached its destination the Sea Duck had turned towards Louie's island. And after few smoothies we had taken off again.

"Hey Baloo. You know I love to go to Louie's but this was the fifth time this week- and it's Tuesday. Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"We got to go there to make the arrangements."

I rose an eyebrow. "What 'arrangements'?"

"For Louie's party- Oh man, did I forgot to tell ya? Today's the fifth anniversary of Louie's place."

"Really?"

"I really didn't tell ya?"

"No, you did not. But that's awesome. Is it gonna be a big party?"

"Yeah. But it's a surprise party, so no word to him, okay."

"My lips are sealed".

"But I need ya to do a little favor."

"What favor?" I was a bit wary. One could never tell what Baloo had in mind.

He seemed to notice my suspicion since he laughed and said "I just need ya to pick up Louie's gift from the shop."

"Oh. Okay. For a second I thought you'd ask me to do something stupid like jump out of a big cake-"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea".

He laughed and I rewarded his joke with a punch on the arm.  
But deep inside my mind I had this strange feeling. Not sure what it was I soon brushed it off my mind and focused on my task of getting the gift.

...

Sun was already setting when the party begun. All the regular pilots and other customers had shown up for the celebration along with the whole staff. Louie was leading the band, unaware of the surprise we had planned for him. For him this was just a regular great party.

"It's almost time" Kit whispered to me. "Let's get the cake from the fridge."

I nodded went behind the stage to get the cake and Kit looked at me before he patted my arm.

"Are you still bummed that the gift hadn't been delivered in time?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"It's not your fault." Kit said as we got the cake and placed it on a trolley.

"I know but still it feels bad."

"Most of the guys bring their gifts later so Louie won't figure out what we're up to." I nodded feeling better. Kit gave Baloo the signal and soon we heard the piano player playing the song we had agreed on to be the mark. As a big banner with the text "We love ya Louie" rolled open and confetti started to fall down Kit and I lit the candles and pushed the cake to the stage.

"Hey, what's with the flame and pastry?" Louie asked with a big smile on his face.

"To celebrate the fifth anniversary of this rundown shack you call a nightclub!" Baloo exclaimed. Everyone cheered and laughed.

"Has it been five years already?" Baloo nodded and one of the waiters passed him a glass of juice.

"Five years ago right here I downed my first fruit juice!" He declared. Louie laughed.

"Hah, I bet you didn't pay me for that one either!" The room roared with laughter.

"Heh heh, well go on, Louie, blow the candles" I encouraged him. He did as told, but one stubborn candle stayed lit. Louie promptly took it and dumped it upside down on the cake. Everyone burst out laughing. Louie then jumped down from the stage and started giving high-fives to people. He cleared his throat.

"Oh cats and kittens. I remember when I left Cape Suzette an' moved out to this deserted hunk o' rock. Everybody said I'd fail" He walked to the bar counter. "But you fly-boys stuck with me like a bad habit. And I just want you to know; I really do appreciate- your money!" The roar of laughter filled the room again. Louie opened the cash register and some of the bills inside floated out and landed on the counter in front of a short cat wearing a business suit. The cat's eyes lit up and I heard him say his business man friend "This is it Walters. I'll invest right here!"

Right at that moment something clicked in my head. I recognized the cat. He was Douglas Benson, one of Khan employees. He appeared in one of my favorite episodes... But something was wrong.  
And then I realized what it was.

"Lis, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." I looked down and saw Kit standing next to me.

"I- I gotta go. To- uh- bathroom. Yeah, bathroom" I mumbled and made my way to the ladies room. I went in, locked the door and leaned on the wall.

It couldn't be. It _shouldn't_ be. This episode wasn't supposed to come next. Even if I didn't remember the exact order of the episodes I knew this one was way out of order.

I stood there in the bathroom, realizing that the small amount of logic I had in my whole situation was crumbling away.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**I'm BACK people. I took a break from fanfiction and all and I've spend the last months focusing on other stuff. But I am back now.  
I promise there won't be this long of a wait for the next chapter.**

**Reviews are welcome as usual.**


	31. Chap 30: Let's get cracking, guys

**August 23 2015**

* * *

_**Chapter 30: Let's get cracking, guys**_

Next morning I woke up after a nearly sleepless night. It had taken sometime but I managed to remembered the whole episode. But more importantly, I had made a plan. One that wouldn't mess with the story, but would make things easier for me and my friends.

That afternoon, right after Kit got back from school, our trio left to see if Louie had cleaned the place after the party, and also to give him the gift which had finally arrived. The gift was a shiny new juice extractor, the best a money could buy (or at least what Baloo's money could buy).

"You okay, Lis?" Kit asked me as I was tying a blue ribbon on the gift.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why you ask?"

"Well you look worried."

"Don't I always?"

"Usually when you look worried something happens. And usually it's not so nice things."

"Well, I do have one of those something's-gonna-go-wrong feelings again."

"Oh, c'mon" Baloo piped in "we're just gonna go to Louie's. What could go wrong with that?"

"Baloo..." I glared at him "Never say anything among the lines 'What could go wrong' because then something _will_ go wrong. Don't jinx it."

...

Louie was in his usual cheerful mood when we arrived. He had gathered all the gifts he had been given behind the bar counter and he was going through them. Baloo had intentionally left our gift in the Sea Duck. According to him it would make it more memorable if we'd hang out first and then go get the gift and hand it to Louie. Make it into a nice little surprise that way.

"I never knew I had so many friends, Baloo. Look at these gifts." Louie said as he opened one of them and took a new tiki mask out. I chuckled at him when he put the mask on, but then I looked around the night club and saw the certain businessman cat.

"Benson is here again". The guys looked around to see who I was talking about.

"You mean that three-piece who tried to buy my place?"

"You know him?"

"Well I- uh, saw him when I went to meet Khan. I heard others called him Douglas Benson."

It was a lie, but they bought it. "Well, he doesn't look interested anymore" Louie shrugged. Kit and Baloo excused themselves and went to get the gift from the Sea Duck, I stayed with Louie. He went up to Benson who was quite smugly reading some papers.

"Say, junior, no hard feelings about last night, huh?" Benson folded the papers he had been reading.

"No, I don't wanna buy your island anymore." he said, still with the smug smile on his face.

"Well, that's just fine."

"_Wait for it..._" I thought.

"I'm going to_ take_ it!" the cat said.

"_And there you go._" I rolled my eyes.

"Man, you don't give up." Louie grunted. But Benson just smiled.

"If you're off this island at midnight" he told Louie "you lose your lease."

"Well that may be, cous, but _I'm not goin' anywhere!_" Louie told him and went to hang the tiki mask on the wall.

"So if you're not gonna drink anything you can just leave" I said. Benson looked at me.

"Oh I'm not leaving anywhere, but he will once my friends get here."

Louie laughed "You hear that?" he said loudly "This little sprout is gonna throw me out!" Everyone in the club laughed. Except Douglas and me.

"Stop laughing!" he yelled. "I'll do it!" The laughter got louder.

"Yeah, you and who's army?"

"Shere Khan's!" Benson said and showed everyone a paper with Khan industry's logo and Khan's signature. "His elite pilot force will be here at noon." In less than a minute every customer and employer was out of the building, leaving only me, Louie and Benson.

"Cowards" I huffed.

"See, nobody is stupid enough to risk the wrath of Khan" Benson smiled. I turned to him.

"You're right. Too bad for you Louie and I here are _bold_ enough to risk it." Before Benson could say anything in response Baloo and Kit came back.

"He-hey, happy anniversary, Louie!" Baloo looked around "Say what d'you do to the party?"

"Everyone left 'cause Dougie here-"

"_Douglas!_" Benson corrected me. Louie explained to Baloo and Kit.

"Everyone just took off, on the count because Khan's sending some goons to take over my place." The two bears looked at me for a second and I gave them the "I told you so" face.

"We'll stick with ya!" they declared.

"And so will I!" I walked up to them. Me and Louie exchanged high-fives.

"Okay, we only got two hours, so let's think up a plan."

"Okay, what'll we do?"

"Give up?" Benson suggested.

"You stay out of this conversation!" I snapped at him.

"Maybe we can make some defenses or something." Louie said.

"If you're smart, you'll make tracks" Benson laughed at his own witty comment and sat down in the lounge which was an old rowing boat "Look who's laughing now!"

Louie grinned, "No, junior, look who's_ leaving_ now!" and he pulled a secret switch that released a spring that launched the rowing boat out through a hidden opening on the wall.

"Nice one, Louie!" I grinned.

"I wonder why Khan suddenly wants you out of business." Kit said.

"Hey the guy's just ruthless." Baloo said.

"Yeah, but ugly-Douglie is right about my deed though, if those goons throw me off the island before midnight, I'll lose it all. I've gotta stop 'em man."

"Then let's get crackin', Jack!" Baloo said and got a toolbox from behind the counter.

"This's gonna be a long day." I muttered as we started planning the traps.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**See, I told you the next chapter would come faster than the last one.**

**Review if you please.**


	32. Chap 31: Hold the phone

**October 9 2015**

* * *

_**Chapter 31: Hold the phone**_

The traps had been made and all four of us waited anxiously for the first of Khan's planes to appear on the horizon. Kit sat by the window, Baloo and I walked in circles while Louie did some last minute preparations.

Finally, after a time that felt like an eternity, Kit's voice yelled " There they come". We all hurried to see where he pointed at and indeed a bunch of dark blue planes were flying towards us.

"Oh well, there's just a couple of them. We can handle them easily." I tried to cheer guys up.

"Look over there too, Lis." A little to the right another group of Khan planes were heading our way.

"Welp, I stand corrected." I squinted my eyes. "How many of them exactly are there?"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7-" Kit counted as the planes started to land on the water.

With every plane...

"-16, 17, 18, 19-"

-I started to...

"-23, 24, 25, 26-"

-doubt our plan to try to stop them.

"-38, 39, 40." Kit finished as the last plane landed.

"Ooh, Khan wants you out bad." Baloo said.

"Well, we're ready for 'em." Louie responded.

"Hey look, it's Douglas." Indeed the short cat had just stepped on the pier. We couldn't hear what he was talking about, but we could see him showing the pilots the paper with Khan's signature. He seemed to be giving them orders, but was cut short when he took a step on the wrong direction. The wood under him collapsed and he took a dive in the sea water. We couldn't help but laugh. Louie showed us the saw he had used on the dock and gave it a little kiss. Even the pilots were laughing at Douglas as they fished him up.

And then he fell down another trap back to the water and climbed back to the dock.

Then one of the pilots stepped on a loose board, and on the other end of that board stood Douglas, who was thrown in the air and once again in to the water.

"That's one unlucky guy." The guys nodded.

"Let's hope his bad luck lasts".

The Khan pilots started to charge at us and we begun our counter attack. Baloo was in charge of pineapple throwers, Louie and Kit used big rubber band to slingshot coconuts at the enemy and I just handed them ammunition, since I didn't want to be responsible of causing some poor pilot a head trauma because of Douglas's idiocy.

"They are breaking the door down" Kit yelled.

"Quick, everybody to your places." Louie commanded. We did as told and I turned off the lights and shut the blinds, so when the pilots busted in, they were greeted by near darkness that disguised the traps and us.

"It's over Louie, we have you." Douglas declared as he stepped in after the pilots.

"No, cuz." Came Louie's voice from the darkness. "_We_ have _you_". Quickly I ran out from my hiding spot, closed the door behind the cat and hid myself again before their eyes got used to the dark.

The traps started to off one by one; few pilots fell through a hole on the floor, one was smacked in the face with a wooden board and one had mustard thrown in his face and then got caught by his ankles in a rope which was tied to the ceiling fan. As he swung around and round I heard Baloo's voice "Kit, Lis, to the balcony".

I ran towards the stairs where Baloo was going when-

"_AAAAGH!_" I fell down on the floor. Someone had grabbed me by my ankles.

"We got one, sir!"

"Lis!"

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine! Go, go, go, go!" I yelled. The guys looked worried, but started to climb up the tree and through a hatch on the ceiling to outside. The pilots kept following them, but few stayed behind to help their comrades and keep me down.

"Well, if it isn't you." Douglas said as he walked up to me.

"What's up, Dougie?" I greeted him sarcastically.

"DOUGLAS!" He yelled.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "Could you tell your goons to let me stand up now?"

Once back on my feet I looked down at Douglas. "You know you're not gonna win this. Stop this now before someone gets hurt."

"A little late for that" said a pilot to my right and pointed at a couple of other pilots carrying their unconscious friend out of the shack.

"Fine, let me rephrase that; stop before someone gets _really_ hurt."

"No chance." Douglas said. "This island will belong to be by midnight and that's final." He looked up at the pilots. "Take her outside and make sure she stays out of the way." The two pilots escorted me outside.

"Hey guys, can I make a phone call? I need to call my friend to come pick me up."

"Fine, just be quick about it". I nodded the pilots and walked up to a little booth on the dock that was used by Louie's employees. I knew there was a phone in there and I knew exactly who to call. And that was my plan.

I picked up the phone. "Operator, can you- wait, hold on." I looked over my shoulder at the two pilots, giving them an annoyed glare. "Do you guys mind? This is a private conversation, y'know."

The two pilots looked embarrassed and turned around. Once I was sure they were not listening I spoke to the phone again.

"Operator, could you connect me to Shere Khan, please?"

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**Sorry for not updating last month. I've been busy with life and other stuff, you know.**

**Anyhow, next chapter we get a phone call with Shere Khan, so stay tuned.**

**Reviews are welcomed as usual so, please!**


	33. Chap 32: An explosive conclusion

**December 10 2015**

* * *

_**Chapter 32: An explosive conclusion**_

While Baloo, Louie and Kit were running away from the Khan pilots, the pilots who had been injured during the commotion in the nightclub were sitting outside afraid of going inside in case there were more traps. They were all perplexed by my calm behavior and slight smug grin that would appear on my lips every now and then. They probably expected me to be worried about my friends, and I was, but more than that I was confident that the ending of this episode would go just as I had planned.

...

Time passed, the sun begun to set on the horizon and first stars started to appear in the sky. Just when I was about to fall asleep on the dock a sudden flash of light startled me. The big palm tree shaped light sign on top of the huge rock behind the nightclub had been turned on. At the feet of the sign I saw three people that I recognized to be my friends. The sound of machine guns firing made me look at the sky and for my surprise and genuine fear three of the Khan planes were in the air firing at my friends.

"What the- Is Benson trying to _KILL_ them?"

My friends disappeared from my view as they took cover from the fire. In the light of the sign I saw Benson himself and couple of his pilot goons climbing up the rock. It was clear he had gone nuts with the whole taking over the island thing.  
The Khan planes dove again. But this time they were aiming at the top of the palm sign instead of the foot of it. And my jaw dropped open when I realized why; Louie had climbed on top of the sign and was literally trying to swat the planes away with a long piece of metal. Had he gone coconuts too? I couldn't watch anymore and closed my eyes and I didn't open them before sound of the planes firing ended and I looked up again.

For a split second I feared the worst; the "leaf" of the palm tree Louie had been standing on was gone. But looking again I could see that Louie himself was fine. He had managed to grab on to some of the supports of the sign. I watched the guys surrender.

About an half an hour later all Benson and his goons had escorted Baloo and guys down from the rock and the four of us were reunited.

"Guys! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, somewhat." Baloo said, putting his hand on Louie's shoulder. The orangutan looked more defeated than ever. I wanted to say something, tell them everything was going to be fine. But seeing them at that state made me feel guilty for not being there with them. So instead I just said the obvious thing.

"I'm sorry, Louie." He looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Don't be. We all tried our best." I patted his shoulder and returned a smile.

...

It was less than ten minutes to midnight. Me and guys were sitting inside, watching the clock tick away. As the minutes passed I was starting to worry that my plan had not work.

"It's five minutes to midnight." Benson declared. "You four. Into the boat. Now." he pointed at the same boat trap Louie had used to kick him out earlier.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Louie jumped off the counter he had been sitting on. "Do ya mind if I take a few mementos?"

"Fine, just be quick about it."  
While Louie collected the stuff he wanted to take with him, Baloo had an idea. "Louie, don't forget your grass mat".

It was confusing at first, until I realized what he meant. Douglas and the two goons that were guarding us were standing on the said mat.

"Man, I don't want that" Louie responded.

"Your _lucky_ grass mat, Louie." Kit said and made a pulling motion with his hands.

Louie got what he meant. "Oh right, my lucky mat."

"Let me help with that." Me, Louie and Baloo grabbed the mat and pulled. Douglas and the pilots fell over and we made a run for it. To make sure they wouldn't catch us before the midnight we jumped of the pier and swan to one of the small islands that were sprinkled around the main island. It was only one minute to midnight and we were safe.

"Stop!" Benson's voice cried from the main island.

"No thanks!" I responded

"We're home free!" Louie continued.

"Maybe you are" Benson continued "BUT YOUR CLUB ISN'T!"

All four of us turned around. "My club?"

Benson stood on the pier holding a detonator. "I took the opportunity of dynamiting your beloved dumb!" He pointed at the shack and indeed there was several sticks of dynamite planted all over the roof and walls.

"Why would you do that? Isn't the club the whole reason why you wanted the island in the first place?" I yelled at the cat.

"I can build a new one. A better one!" He had a point. Or would had if he wasn't obviously few screws short in the head. Kit stopped Louie who was about to go and surrender.

"Forget it Louie, it's just a building".

"No, Kit." Baloo put hi hands on the kid's shoulders "It's Louie's whole life."

Louie hesitated to leave, but when Douglas yelled "thirty seconds" he finally threw his hands up. "All right doug-lips, I'll leave. Just promise not to hurt my club."

"Deal!" Two pilots steered a motorboat to the small island and started to lead Louie to it. But then:  
"On the other hand you have been quite a nuisance." Benson said. "I think _I'll blow up the club anyway_!" He prepared to press the detonator.

"No, NO!" Louie yelled.  
Baloo and Kit watched in anger and shock.

I smiled.

I smiled because someone had just stepped on the pier. And as Benson pressed the detonator that someone cut the wire leading from the detonator to the dynamite. When Benson looked up to see what was wrong his eyes met the eyes of Shere Khan.

...

* * *

**_Few hours earlier in Cape Suzette:_**

Shere Khan was in his office going through his usual work, when he was interrupted by his secretary, Mrs. Snarly, via the intercom.

_"Mr. Khan, there is a phone call for you from some woman who demands to talk with you about your elite pilot force."_

Khan raised an eyebrow. "Who did this caller say she was?"

_"I only got her first name, but she said you'd know who it is; Elizabeth, spelled E-L-I-S-A-B-E-T."_

If Khan hadn't been surprised before, he was now. Although you couldn't have guessed it by his expression. He wasn't the curious type, but he was intrigued by this unexpected phone call.

"I'll take the call." he said.

He picked up the phone. A familiar voice spoke to him on the other end of the line.

_"Mr. Khan?"_

"Yes."

_"It's me, Elisabet. The human."_

"I know." He heard an annoyed sigh.

_"Okay, okay, I don't have much time so let's get to the point. Does the name Douglas Benson sound familiar at all?"_

"...Yes. He is one of my employees."

_"Well, did you know this employee of yours is trying to force my friend out of his home and that he's using your pilot force to do it."_

Khan was silent for a moment, taking in this new information. "No, I did not know."

_"Really. That's funny, because Benson has this paper with your signature on it that puts him on charge of your pilots."_

"I assure you, I had no idea about this."

_"Well now you do and I suggest you do something about it before things get ugly here."_

Someone mumbled something in the background on the other end of the line.

_"I must quit now. We're on Louie's island. You'll find us."_ And with that, the human hung up. Khan put the phone down. If what the woman said was true, his and his company's reputation was on the line.

And he wouldn't allow his years of work be tainted by an over enthusiastic employee.

* * *

Shere Khan looked around at the injured pilots."What happened to my pilots?"

"They did it, sir!" Benson pointed at us as we climbed out of the motorboat.

"Just the three of them?"

"The kid helped."

"I'm impressed." Khan said and turned to look at the short cat again. "Explain yourself Benson."

"I- i acquired this money making island for you, sir."

"No, you forged my name, miss-used employees, broke a verbal deal,-" He leaned closer and looked at Benson's ripped outfit "And your suit is not up to standards."

"All done with your best interest in mind Mr. Khan." Benson said as the last resort to weasel him out of trouble.

"In my best interest-" Khan smiled "You are terminated."

I couldn't help but grin at Douglas' dumbfound face. It was just too satisfying. Louie invited us inside the club to celebrate the victory, including Khan. Other's went in, but Kit stayed behind.

"What is it Kit?" I asked.

"I think we should do something about those dynamites, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, we should. And I know exactly where to put them."

...

Couple of minutes later I joined Louie, Baloo and Khan inside. Khan was apologizing Benson's behavior.

"He-hey Khanie, nothing we couldn't handle." Baloo laughed. They noticed my arrival and Khan turned to speak to me.

"I'd like to thank you for informing me about Benson's actions."

"No problem. I didn't think for a moment that you had actually approved his taking over the island thing."

Before Khan could respond, we heard Douglas' voice from outside.

"Khan! Louie!_ Get out here_!"

"What does he want now?"

Benson had got over the shock of being fired and had taken the detonator and fixed the wires. He was standing next to the small and quite pathetic shack he had forced the Khan pilots to build (the deed to the island had said that if Louie leaves the island, the first person to build on the island would inherit the deed).

"Pay attention you toads!" he yelled. "Tonight, Douglas Benson gets the last laugh!"

"Not again!" Louie cried out.

"DUCK!" Baloo yelled.

"TOO LATE!" Benson yelled and pressed the detonator. For his surprise the little shack next to him blew up sending him flying in the air and falling into one of the tiny islands.

"What happened?"

"Me and Lis sorta moved the dynamite" Kit smiled.

"Bravo" Khan said. Baloo high-fived me and Kit.

* * *

_**Later that night in Cape Suzette:**_

Khan had returned to his office. He called in his assistant.

"Yes Mr. Khan" The assistant walked up to his boss.

"You may tell my spy he may stop investigating Miss. Elisabet. I feel I own her that.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**_Author's note_**

**I hope this chapter will make up last months lack of chapters and keep you guys happy till next year.**

**And Happy Holidays and New Year =)**

**Reviews are welcomed as usual.**


End file.
